It Ends Tonight
by Jleighl1987
Summary: Sequel to So The Game Begins, Kegan begins to wonder if Chase is really dead. She wont accept it. Now the new student is taking over the school and the Covenant is suffering, will it be saved or will it cost someone's life to end it forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author: Ok, so I wanted to make a sequel, because I know you guys wanted another story, so I hope I don't let you down on this one. Hope you guys enjoy what I've put together. If it starts getting boring then tell me and I will end it. Hahaha!! Enjoy!**

Could it be? Could Chase really be alive? Kegan couldn't make her head lift up to look at the boy helping her with her stuff.

"Um...right." he replied standing up. "I usually don't get that response when I tell someone my name."

Kegan took in a deep breath before standing up and looking into the boys eyes. They were green, but it wasn't Chase. "Um…I'm Kegan." She replied sticking her hand out. "Sorry, kind of got dizzy there for a second." She lied.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just stood up too quickly."

He smiled at her. "Well here's your stuff." He handed her papers she had dropped.

"Thanks." Kegan smiled at him. "Well it was nice meeting you. I have to go meet some people." She smiled at him again before turning around. She cursed herself for being so stupid. She walked around the corner and saw Reid waiting for her at the door.

"You're late." He replied putting his arm around her waist and kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah well I had a little run in with some girl and I had to kick her ass." Kegan smiled at her boyfriend.

"Did you win?" he asked as they started to the door.

"Yeah…" Kegan wasn't sure if she should tell him about the boy Chase that helped her. "But trust me it wasn't as eventful as your fight today."

"Ouch." Reid stopped in his tracks. "You aren't going to let me live that down are you?"

"Not a chance." Kegan smiled at him before opening the door. "So what did Caleb have to say?"

Reid started to laugh. "What doesn't Caleb have to say to me?"

"Was he pissed?"

"Did you not see that look he gave me before swim practice?"

Kegan laughed. "That bad huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well what did he say?"

"What he always says…." Reid started. "What if you got caught? What if Aaron saw you? Blah blah blah. Oh yeah and my favorite. You are ascending in two weeks are you going to be able to control the urge?"

Kegan smiled, but deep down inside was asking the same question. "He acts like he is going to take the 'power' away from me because I use too much."

"He's just looking out for you."

"Well I wish he would stop."

"Let's just go meet up with them ok. They are probably waiting on us."

Reid looked at Kegan as she turned away from him. "Yeah Tyler is probably pacing around, looking at his watch every ten seconds." Reid laughed.

"Yeah." Kegan laughed looking up at her boyfriend who grabbed her hand. They continued to walk to the parking lot. They saw the boys waiting at Tyler's hummer and sure enough Tyler was pacing back and forth.

"Where the hell have you guys been? We have been waiting for thirty minutes." Tyler spat.

"Sorry, my fault." Kegan admitted.

"I'm starving." Tyler stated.

"Ok, well we are here now, lets go." Reid told him.

"Is everything ok?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, just had a run in with this girl. Nothing too big, nothing like earlier." Kegan looked over at Reid, who just gave a fake laugh before getting into the hummer.

"Yeah, well…" Caleb started.

"Caleb, I was just playing." She interrupted. "See you at the pizza place." Kegan walked over to the hummer and got into the backseat. Reid turned around and just glared at her, but couldn't help but smile when he saw her face. She had a smile plastered on it. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You know what." He stated.

Kegan laughed. "Sure I do."

They soon arrived in town in front of the pizza place. They grabbed a booth and sat down to order. "Have you guys heard about the new guy?" Tyler asked sipping his drink.

Kegan's head shot up. "Yeah, I heard he transferred here from California." Pogue stated.

"So we have a little fairy on our hands." Reid replied smiling.

The boys couldn't help but laugh. "His name is Chase." Kegan finally responded. She thought maybe they should know now.

"Really?" Caleb asked.

"How do you know?" Tyler asked.

"When that girl ran into me today, he helped me with my papers." Kegan looked over at Reid.

"Well that was nice of him." Caleb stated to ease the tension.

"Yeah, well he kept me from beating the hell out of the girl." Kegan laughed.

"Provost Higgins called me into his office again today." Caleb stated.

"And?" Kegan asked relieved her changed the subject.

"He said that the new guy was from California and was recruited for the swim team."

"Do what?" Reid spat.

"Yeah, what?" Pogue asked.

"Evidently he's a swimmer. A good one so I've been told." Caleb replied.

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing, we are still a team. That doesn't change anything." Caleb told them.

"You guys are the best swimmers on the team, you cant believe that someone would just come to take your place do you?" Kegan asked.

"No." Reid replied. "Its just weird that coach recruited someone without even talking to us first."

"We'll talk to coach tomorrow about it. Right now lets just eat and not think about it." Caleb told them. Reid grabbed Kegan's hand under the table and squeezed it. She turned to him and smiled, squeezing it back. Their food had arrived and Tyler was digging in when Chase walked up to the table.

"Hey Kegan." He replied with a smile.

"Oh hi." She replied wiping her mouth. "You guys this Chase, Chase this is Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb."

"Hey man." Caleb waved.

"Hi, its nice meeting you."

"Heard you were joining the swim team." Reid jumped right in. Kegan looked over at him.

"Yeah, recruited actually. I also heard that you guys are the best. It'll be great working with you guys. Maybe you can teach me some tricks." Chase smiled.

"Yeah sure." Reid looked at him. There was just something about him that he didn't really understand, or like for that matter. Kegan pinched his leg, making him hit the bottom of the table. Reid glared at Kegan who just smiled.

"When do you start?" Caleb asked.

"Tomorrow after classes." Chase replied.

"That's cool." Caleb replied.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, but I am going to go." Chase replied. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." He smiled at Kegan before leaving. Kegan smiled back but not long enough for Reid to get mad at her.

"He's weird." Reid spat.

"Reid." Kegan replied.

"You would think that." Caleb stated.

Reid just glared at him.

**Author: Ok, so I am going to stop here…just let me know what you think. **

**Ideas, let me know which one you like the best.**

**Chase be inside this boys body, but its Chase, like when he changed into Reid that one time in the woods.**

**This boy be one of Chase's relatives getting even, having Chase's spirit talking to him, wanting to get into a human body and get back at the covenant.**

**open for ideas, just let me know what you are think….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't put this in the first chapter, so here you go. I do not own anyone from the Covenant, except Kegan, Chase the new guy, and Michelle, and anyone else that I decide to put in here. **

**Author: Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter, I know it was short, but I made this one long for you. I actually liked this chapter, its giving you sort of something that is about to happen with everyone in Ipswich. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I ll get the next one up in a few days!! **

"Can you believe this?" Reid asked his best friend the next morning. "Does he actually think that he is going to be apart of this team. We have been a team for four years and then out of nowhere this chump comes along and thinks that everyone is going to be ok with it?"

"Reid, Caleb's right. We are a team and no one is going to mess with that. Let's just get through the day without fighting anyone and get to practice so we can talk to coach." Reid eyed Tyler when he said the part about fighting. No one going to let it go about the fight with Aaron.

"You know I don't understand why you guys keep bringing up that fight with Aaron yesterday."

Tyler laughed "Because it's not like you to lash out on him like that. Usually you guys have a couple of words and maybe a push or shove, but I never thought you would just jump the guy without him knowing it. Also you 'using' in public. What the hell got into you?"

"I don't know, something inside of me just snapped. I don't think I knew what I was doing until I saw Kegan's eyes. She looked so scared."

"She was."

"I know that." Reid spat. "I saw it in her eyes. She had a nightmare about Aaron attacking her and I just thought about it and just freaked out. I wasn't thinking."

"She had a nightmare about him?"

"Yeah, we were at Nicky's and he was drunk. She went to the bathroom and he was waiting for her when she came out. He took out back and there was Chase. She won't give it up about Chase. It's like she obsessed with him. I don't know what is going on with her anymore. First she starts getting addicted to pills, then she finds out she can disappear. Then she finds out her dad is dead and that just makes things so much worse. She doesn't trust us, I know she doesn't. I mean hell I can't blame her, but still. I just don't understand what is going through her mind anymore. I wish I had the ability to read minds like Caleb does, so I can just get into her mind just once and figure out what is going on."

Tyler just stared out at his friend. "Wow." Was all he could say. Reid looked up at Tyler remembering he was in the room.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. I know how you feel you sometimes. You just got to let things out."

Reid laughed. "Yeah well…that's been held in for quite sometime now."

"So what do you think about her being able to disappear?"

Reid laughed. "Let's just say she needs to learn to control it."

"What do you mean?" Tyler sat down on his bed.

"You got to swear you won't tell anyone. I mean no one. Caleb cannot find out about this or he will kill us both."

Tyler nodded his head. "What is it?"

"Well, that night that we got Kegan back, I stayed with her. Let's just say that things got pretty heated up." Reid couldn't help but smile as he remembered that night. "Well things got a little too hot for her I guess and she disappeared." Tyler laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, well it gets better." Reid sat down. "We fell asleep, but I guess she woke up in the middle of the night. I woke up to her staring out the window. She told me she couldn't sleep, so I suggested that we finish where we left off. We were playing around, and evidently she got hungry, because yet again we were getting busy and she disappears. The first time, she appeared in front of the bed, but this time she was in the kitchen."

Tyler laughed again.

"She disappears to places she aims for. I think she was just nervous the first time and disappeared by accident, but the second time I don't think was an accident."

"Man if Caleb finds out…"

"Caleb isn't going to find out. I left way early that morning before anyone was even up. I would like to keep this between me and you, because Kegan would kill me if she knew I told you this."

"You can trust me man, I won't tell a soul. I don't think I want to. It's too embarrassing to have your girl disappear on you twice while trying to have sex." Tyler moved off the bed as he saw a pillow flying at his face. He laughed moving to his closet. "Come on, we need to get ready."

"You better watch yourself in the pool today, you might just forget to breathe." Reid threatened him. He heard Tyler laugh as he opened to the bathroom. "Asshole." Reid replied shaking his head as he grabbed his uniform.

* * *

Later that day Kegan found her way to the lunch room. She looked around when she spotted Pogue and Caleb sitting on the stage. They waved for her to come over. She was walking towards them when Chase stepped in front of her. "Hey there." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Hi." She smiled, but continued to walk. He followed her.

"So, I get to go up against your brother and friends today in the pool. Any pointers?"

"Swim fast." Kegan told him.

He laughed. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

"What type of swimmer are you?"

"I do the butterfly."

"Hmm….Pogue does that. He's actually pretty good at it too."

"Yeah, well I'll make a bet with you. If I beat him today, which I will, then you go out on a date with me."

Kegan laughed. "Yeah, I have a boyfriend."

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Reid."

"Really?"

"What?"

"Don't really see you with him."

Kegan laughed. "Really? And who do you see me with?"

"Pogue."

"Are you serious? He is like my brother."

"I don't know, just thought you guys would go more together."

"Right." Kegan began walking again. "Good luck today, my bet is that you aren't going to be welcomed in a nice way."

"Is that a warning?" he asked after her. She turned around and shrugged her shoulders. She turned around laughing as she made her way to Pogue and her brother.

"What are you laughing at?" Caleb asked eying her.

"Chase, he cracks me up." Kegan replied lifting herself onto the stage.

"What did he say?"

"Well he asked me if he should know anything about swim practice today and I told him to swim fast." The boys laughed. "Then he went beyond that and asked me out after he made a bet that he was going to beat you today Pogue in swim practice. I told him I had a boyfriend. He asked who and I told him Reid, then he laughed and saw he thought me and Pogue were dating." Pogue began laughing again.

"He asked you out already?" Caleb asked.

"He actually thought we were dating?" Pogue asked still laughing.

"Already what's that suppose to mean?" Kegan focused on Caleb's question first.

"Nothing bad. I'm just saying, it's become a trend. The new guys always seem to ask you out the first couple of days that they get here."

"Hey I can't help that."

"Yeah she can't help she is hot. It's a curse we_ all_ have." Pogue stated. Kegan couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "But anyways, he thought we were dating?"

"Yeah, he said that me and Reid didn't look good together."

"Hmm." Caleb replied.

"Shut up Caleb." Kegan responding knowing exactly what Caleb was thinking without reading his mind.

"Wait." Pogue yelled. "Does he actually think that he is going to beat me today at practice?"

Kegan laughed. "A little late there babe."

"Shut up, did he really say that?"

"Yeah."

"That little thing hasn't even been here a week and he already thinks he rules the school."

"He's kind of weird." Caleb stated.

"You think?" Pogue asked sarcastically.

"Where is Tyler and Reid anyway?"

"I don't know." Pogue was still focusing on what Kegan had told him.

"Pogue, its ok. You can stop thinking about it now. He isn't going to beat you." Kegan told him putting her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Kegan decided she would go watch everyone in swim practice today to see how Chase handled things. She put her bag down on the bleachers before waving at Reid who smiled at her. Gosh he looked good in those speedos. She shook her head and looked over at Pogue. He was getting ready, stretching. He was up first. She looked beside him and saw Chase waving at her. She smiled and waved back before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. They got on the boards until they heard a gunshot. They jumped in the water, Pogue was doing awesome. They had two laps to do back and forth through the pool. On the second lap, Pogue began to slow down. Kegan stood up and looked over. She had a look of fear on her face as she looked down at Caleb. They were all screaming for Pogue. Caleb looked up at her. "Come on Pogue! You got this!" she yelled turning back to Pogue in the water. Chase had swam past him already and was going through the last turn. Pogue looked like he was getting tired by the minute. Every time he would move his arms and he slowed down even more. He finally got through the turn, but it was too late. Chase was going to win. Kegan grabbed her things and moved down to the pool. Pogue was coming towards the wall as Chase touched it. He came up with a smile on his face. Finally Pogue reached the wall and came up gasping for air.

"Pogue!" Kegan yelled running over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I cant breathe." He replied climbing out.

"Lay down and catch your breath." Caleb told him. Pogue did as he was told and just laid down on the concrete trying to get air back into his lungs.

"What the hell was that man?" Reid asked.

"Not now!" Caleb told him.

"I lost didn't I?" Pogue asked a little while after he calmed down a little. Caleb nodded his head.

"Yeah man you did, but its ok. Coach isn't going to do anything. It was just practice." Caleb reassured him. Caleb put out his hand and helped Pogue to his feet. He looked over and saw Chase on his way over.

"Hey man, that was a good race. Sorry I beat you man. Maybe next time." Chase told him.

"Yeah." Pogue replied walking past him.

"Too bad we didn't make that bet." Chase replied turning to Kegan. She gave him a little smile.

"Yeah, like I said. Have a boyfriend."

"Yeah I remember."

"Well good job today." Kegan told him. " I am going to go check on Pogue, something wasn't right with him." She turned her back and began walking towards Pogue.

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"I just couldn't breathe. Every time I moved my arms I got tired. I don't know what happened." Pogue told him still trying to breathe.

"Perry, I need to talk to you for a minute." Coach Rogers replied walking up.

"Yeah coach." Pogue responded sitting up.

"Look I don't know what happened to you out there today, but next meet I want you sit out. Let Chase here, take your place. He has been recruited from a school out in California. I've been told he is one of the best and today he showed it."

"Do what?" Caleb asked.

"Coach, I was just having an off day." Pogue stated.

"I know that son, but we need to give everyone a chance." The coach replied.

"Are you serious?" Reid replied softly.

"Coach, we are a team. You cant just split us up." Caleb told him.

"You are still a team, Pogue just wont be in the next meet. Now I am done talking about this. Caleb you're up next. I suggest you stretch." The coach walked away, leaving the boys speechless.

"You have got to be kidding me." Reid replied turning around to the wall and hitting it with his fist.

"Calm down Reid. Its just one meet." Pogue told him trying to tell his own self that.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." Reid replied sarcastically.

"Something isn't right." Tyler told them.

"You guys everything is going to be ok." Kegan reassured them.

"How do you know?" Pogue asked her.

"I don't know. Pogue you just had an off day. Maybe next time if you show him that you are better then he will let you go to the next meet."

"Caleb, you better stretch." Pogue got up and walked to the locker room.

"You think he's ok?" Kegan asked.

"Well you know he doesn't like that he cant swim next week. This just isn't right for coach to do that to him. Pogue has been giving his best and one off day and he gets kicked in the ass from the new guy." Tyler responded.

"Something is very odd about this situation." Caleb replied.

"You got that right and he is standing right over there." Reid pointed to Chase.

"You think Chase had something to do with this?" Kegan asked.

"Yeah. The last time that something happened in the pool, Collins made Caleb hit his head on the edge of the pool. Now Pogue getting kicked out of his spot on the team. Something is going on," Reid told her.

"Do you see what you have caused?" Caleb replied turning his focus to Kegan. "You have him believing that Chase is still alive too. Chase is dead. You two need to figure that out." Caleb walked past them to go stretch.

"I don't think it was Chase." Reid turned to Kegan.

"Yeah I don't either." She told him.

"Just something about that boy over there rubs me the wrong way. I don't like him."

"Reid, you don't like anyone." Kegan laughed.

"I'm being serious and I am going to find out what it is." Reid walked past them.

"What do you think?" Kegan asked not looking at Tyler.

"I think something is up. I don't know what, but its just weird that coach kicked Pogue like that with just once practice. Maybe it could be that new guy, but I know this. He cant be part of the covenant, because Chase was the one who was the fifth. There is only five, so I don't know."

"Tyler, watch out for Reid ok. Something is up with him and I don't like it at all."

"What do you mean?"

"He's changing."

"He's ascending soon, maybe he's just nervous."

"I don't know. I just know that him beating the hell out of Aaron yesterday wasn't him. Something took a hold on him and he just freaked out. Something very strange is going on right now and I don't like it one bit."

Tyler nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll watch out for him for you."

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

**Author: Ok, so this is a little longer than the first chapter, I just wanted to write a short one to see where I wanted to go with things. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Kegan was walking out of the school following after Pogue and Caleb, Chase came and grabbed her by her arm. "Hey, I honestly didn't think that Pogue would get kicked out of his place on the team. I just wanted to let you know that. I'm sorry. I know how upset he is and I didn't mean for that to happen. This doesn't ruin anything between us does it?" Kegan couldn't believe him. He still thinks that there is something going on between them.

"As friend's… no." she told him. "I have to go. Pogue is really upset." She turned around to see Reid and Tyler staring at them.

"Bye I'll see you later." He replied after her.

"That asshole. What is he thinking?" Reid spat.

"I don't like him." Tyler stated.

"Neither do I." Reid replied before Kegan came up to them.

"Lets go." She told them. She climbed into the back of Tyler's Hummer. Caleb and Pogue had already left for Nicky's.

"Hey you guys go on ahead, I need to get something out of the room." Reid replied opening the door to the passenger side and sticking his head in.

"We'll wait." Tyler told them. Reid glanced at him before turning back to Kegan.

"Yeah, hurry back." Kegan told him with a soft smile on her face.

"I got something on my pants and I wanted to change them. You guys go on, I'll meet you there. I just want to change." Reid told them.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kegan asked a huge smile came across her face. Tyler looked at Reid with a smile too. Reid glared at him.

"It'll just be a minute." Reid told her. "I'll be right back."

"Am I waiting or not? You just confused me." Tyler chimed in.

"Yeah wait." Reid told him annoyed. Kegan looked over at Tyler who shrugged his shoulders. Reid pulled his jacket tight around his body as he made his way back to the school.

* * *

Chase was fixing to go into his room, when a pair of hands grabbed him by his jacket and threw him up against the wall. Reid was in his face in a second. "Listen, we need to get some things straight." Reid spat. "Stay away from _my_ girlfriend. She's not interested. Second, you think you're all badass because you got Pogue's spot on the team, don't get too comfortable. That's going to change real soon. I know you had something to do with him losing today and I am going to find out what it is. Stay away from Kegan if you know what is best for you." 

"We are just friends. I'm sure she can have friends and doesn't need your permission for that." Chase was brave.

"You asked her out already." Reid told him.

"So what. She is a pretty girl. I didn't know if she had a boyfriend or not."

"Just stay away from her. You don't know who you are messing with."

He let him go and walked away. Chase had a smile plastered on his face before sticking his key in the door. Reid straightened his jacket and walked outside letting the cold air hit his face before pulling his toboggan down. He made his way to the Hummer.

"I thought you were changing your pants?" Kegan asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah I didn't feel like it. Once I got into the school, I thought about walking up those stairs and I was like um..no." Reid smiled at her. "I don't think the spot is noticeable."

Kegan laughed. "Well can we go now. I am hungry and Caleb is probably wondering where we are at."

"Yeah." Reid climbed in and shut his door. He looked over at Tyler and nodded his head. Tyler looked back towards the front before putting the hummer into drive and driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

Soon they pulled up to a very packed Nicky's. Kegan sighed as she got out. She knew Pogue wasn't in a good mood. She didn't know why he decided to come here, but she saw his motorcycle parked close to the door. "This is going to be a fun night." Reid replied sarcastically approaching Kegan. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they made their way into the bar. Kegan spotted Caleb and Pogue sitting at a table. 

"Where have you guys been?" Caleb asked.

"Reid needed to change his pants." Kegan told him, "then he decided not to."

"I didn't feel like walking up the stairs." Reid admitted. Caleb laughed shaking his head.

"You alright?" Kegan asked looking over at Pogue.

"Yeah peachy." He replied. Kegan nodded her head and turned to look to see who all was there.

"Hey you guys want to go play pool?" Tyler asked noticing a table was open.

"Sure I'm in." Caleb got up from the table.

"Yeah me too." Reid took of his jacket and scarf before smiling at Kegan who was shaking her head.

"Naw, I'm just a going to sit here." Pogue told them. They watched as the boys walked away.

"Do you want to talk?" Kegan asked.

"No, not really." Pogue told her.

"I'm here." She replied.

"I know." He laid his hand over hers and gave it a little squeeze. "This sucks so bad." He finally replied. "My mom is going to be pissed."

"Pogue, its just one meet."

"Yeah I doubt that."

"When you show coach Rogers that you are doing better, then he will give you your spot back. He has to."

"No Kegan. He doesn't. He wants to win. Did you see how Chase swam today? He did awesome. Coach wants awesome."

"You _are_ awesome Pogue."

"Just stop ok. Its not going to make me feel better."

"I'm not trying to make you feel better. I am trying to tell you that you don't suck. You are awesome. All of you are. You had one bad day. Everyone is bound to have one bad day."

"I've never had a bad day before in the four years that I have been swimming for this team."

"You just need to practice. If you want, I'll practice with you. The boys will practice with you."

"I don't want to practice. I want to be on the damn team!" Pogue slammed his fist down on the table before getting up and storming away. Kegan sighed before looking towards the door. In walked Chase. He looked like someone beat the hell out of him. Immediately Kegan rushed over to him.

"What happened?" she asked looking at him. His face was bruised and he had a busted lip. "Who did this to you?"  
"It's nothing." Chase told her.

"Nothing? You looked like someone took a baseball bat to you."

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks."

"Chase what happened?"

"Nothing, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Where at?"

"School. I was going to my room."

"Who?"

"I don't know. He came up from behind."

"Come here, let me look at you." Kegan grabbed his hand and brought him over to their table. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too bad."

"Let me get you some ice." She quickly got up and walked over to the bar. She was gone long enough for Reid to look over at the table and see Chase sitting there. Reid glared at him before looking closely. He noticed someone had beaten the hell out of him.

"You guys what happened to Chase?" Caleb asked looking over at him as well.

Tyler looked up and saw Chase's face. He quickly glanced over at Reid, who shook his head. "I don't know." Reid replied.

"He looks like he got hit by a truck." Tyler said.

Caleb laughed. "Let's finish this game later. I want to go see what happened to him." He laid down his pool stick and walked over to Chase. Reid and Tyler followed.

"Here's your ice." Kegan replied softly laying the ice on his face.

"Thanks." Chase replied laying his hand over hers. But she quickly pulled away when she saw Caleb coming.

"Hey man you ok?" Caleb asked.

Chase looked over at Reid. "What the hell happened to you?" Tyler asked.

"He was jumped in the dorms." Kegan told them.

"Who?" Caleb asked.

" I don't know, I didn't see his face."

"One guy did this to you?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." Chase replied coldly. Kegan looked over at Reid.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked.

"I'll live." Chase told him. "I just need to watch my back from now on."

"Yeah I would do that." Caleb told him. He looked around the table. "Where's Pogue?"

"He stormed off." Kegan told him. "He's still pissed." She regretted saying that with Chase sitting there. "Sorry." She replied.

"Don't worry about it. You warned me." He told her.

"Yeah, well I didn't think you would get beat up for it." She told him.

"I'll be ok. Don't worry about me." Chase got up from the table. "I am going to go though. I need to get some rest."

"Do you want someone to go with you? I mean I don't think its good that you are alone." Kegan suggested.

"No ill be fine." He smiled at her, but then looked over at Reid who was glaring at him. Kegan looked over and caught the glare. She stared at him until she saw Tyler nudge him in the arm. Reid glanced over at her and smiled.

"Listen I am going to go find Pogue. I think I pissed him off." Kegan replied. "Be careful."

"I will." Chase told her. "I'll see you guys later." He turned around with a smile on his face as he made his way to the door.

"Ok, someone needs to tell me what is going on?" Caleb asked turning his focus back to his friends. "There was a lot of tension in this group right then."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tyler replied.

"Reid spill it." Caleb told him.

"Why do you always think its me?"

"Because he kept looking at you. What did you do? Did you do that to him?"

"No." he looked at Caleb, who didn't believe him. "I swear!"

"What _did_ you do?" Caleb asked.

Reid groaned, he knew he had to tell Caleb. "I just told him to stop going after Kegan. I swear I didn't beat the hell out of him. I don't know who did that to him. I just pushed him up against the wall and got in his face. That's it. I didn't 'use'. I just simply pushed him up against the wall, my eyes were blue the whole time. You would have known if I was 'using' anyways."

"Why did you do that?" Caleb whispered.

"He wont leave her alone Caleb. You know damn well what he's been doing. He wont stop touching her and grabbing her. Its getting on my nerves."

"Reid, he is just being friendly."

"He asked her out already."

"So did Chase Collins."

"He's dead."

"Do you believe that? Because earlier today it sounded like you weren't convinced of that." Caleb was in Reid's face.

"Caleb, I don't know what is going on in that head of yours, but you bossing people around it getting a little old. Chase is dead I know it. I didn't touch Chase today. So you can stop thinking that I did that to him. I swear to you I didn't."

"So who did then Reid? Huh?"

"I don't know."

"Here comes Kegan you guys. You need to stop." Tyler told them laying a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Why don't you ever trust me huh?" Reid ignored Tyler.

"Because half the time you are lying."

"I never lie to you Caleb. You always just assume things." Reid replied. "I am getting tired of it."

"What's going on?" Kegan asked walking up.

"Ask your boyfriend." Caleb replied.

Reid glared at Caleb. "Nothing." He wouldn't take his eyes off Caleb.

"Reid." Kegan replied.

"I said nothing. Your brother just gets into my business too much."

"What business is that Reid? Why don't you enlighten us on that." Caleb told him.

"Stop." Kegan replied.

"Go to hell Caleb." Reid spat.

Caleb smiled. "No, that's where_ you'll_ be going."

"What's your problem?" Reid got up in Caleb's face.

"You are Reid. You don't know when to stop." Caleb told him. Kegan got in between them and tried pushing Reid away.

"To hell with this. I'm leaving." Reid grabbed his coat and scarf and stormed out of the bar.

"Well this is just nice. Pogue stormed out and now Reid. Anyone else want to go?" Kegan replied.

"I'm done with this." Caleb replied. He grabbed his things and left as well. "I'll see you at home."

Kegan looked up at Tyler. "What's going on?" she asked. "What's happening with everyone?"

"Change." Tyler replied.

"Tyler, talk to me."

"I cant." He told her grabbing his coat and walking past her.

"Do what?" she asked after him but he didn't turn around. She grabbed her things and followed him. She watched him get into his Hummer and drive away. She looked to the side and saw Reid standing against the wall. He looked over at her. "Care to explain?" she asked walking over to him.

"Not really." He replied leaning off the wall and walking over to her.

"Well I guess we have to walk, so I guess you can summarize the story for me."

"Can we just go to the cliffs for a little while?"

"Reid what's wrong?" Kegan asked.

"Nothing I just want to be with you." He replied softly.

"Reid, some things wrong. Why wont you talk to me?"

"Let's just go to the cliffs." He told her. He held out his hand for her to grab it. She hesitated but grabbed it. He squeezed it and pulled her along as they began walking along the road to the school. Reid watched as a black Navigator passed them.

"We have been walking for a while now and you haven't said one word to me." Kegan stated as they began walking through the woods.

"Just thinking." He replied.

"About?"

"Life."

"what about it?"

"What it would be like without the covenant."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Reid, what's going on with you? You've changed. Is it because you are ascending soon?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Have you ever wondered why you were put on this earth? I mean what our purpose is?"

"No not really." They got to the clearing in the woods leading to the cliffs. "Reid." She stopped and looked him in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

He pulled her into him and kissed her. It caught her off guard but she gave in and kissed him back. He pulled away "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She replied.

* * *

Chase climbed into his black Navigator and started the car but didn't move. He knew what was about to happen. He looked in the mirror and touched his eye. It hurt. Its amazing how bad you could make your face look by just slamming it into the wall and few times. He flinched as he touched his left cheekbone. He looked through the window and saw that Reid had stormed out of the bar and was leaning against the wall. Then came Caleb, with Tyler right behind him. Then Kegan. Chase smiled. He watched as she turned around and found Reid up against the wall. He looked in the mirror again, but this time it was the new Chase, it was Chase Collins. He laughed. He looked back through the window and watched as Reid reached for Kegan's hand and as they began walking towards the school. His plan was working, he knew it would only take time. Pogue was off the team and he made sure that he wouldn't be back on for a while. It looked like Reid beat the hell out of him and Caleb didn't believe him. He was tearing the covenant apart one by one. He smiled to himself before putting the car into reverse and backing out of the parking lot and driving to the school for his next plan of action. He couldn't help but laugh at how easy things were.

* * *

Kegan sat down on the edge of the cliffs and put her legs over. Reid sat down beside her and pulled her close to him. "You know what I want to do?" she replied. 

"What's that?"

"I want to fly."

Reid laughed. "Fly?"

"Yeah. I want to be a bird and just fly to wherever I want."

"Well you cant fly, but you _can_ disappear to wherever you want." He smiled at her and bumped his shoulder into hers.

"Yes, but still. I would like to just soar the skies."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you find it weird that this guy Chase comes just when the other Chase disappears. He gets Pogue's spot on the team, he asks you out, and he's already friends with half the school now?"

"Who told you he asked me out?"

"Pogue."

"Well yeah its kind of weird. I mean I don't think he's apart of the covenant if that's what you are asking."

"No, I'm not asking that. I just think that weird things are happening and they began happening when he arrived."

"I don't know, maybe we are just paranoid. Caleb is the only one I think who believes that Chase is really dead."

"You still don't think so?"

"No, I really honestly think he is waiting for his next attack. I think it might be at your ascension."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this anymore." Reid suggested.

"Yeah maybe not." She replied "What_ do_ you want to talk about?"

"hmm…." Reid put his finger to his lips. "Does it have to involve talking?" he asked looking over at her with a smile on his face.

"Um…" Reid was on top of her in an instant. Kegan couldn't help but laugh as his lips came down upon hers. "Ok wait." He replied leaning up.

"What?"

"We make a pact right now and here." He told her. "No disappearing."

Kegan laughed. "I'll try not to."

"Nope, you are going to learn to control this power of yours once and for all and its happening tonight."

"Alright." She nodded her head. Reid nodded his before moving back over to her. He kissed her lips and laid her back on her back. She smiled at him. "Its cold." She told him.

"Not for long." He whispered. "I'll keep you warm."

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

* * *

Chase made his way back to the school just as Caleb was pulling up in his mustang. He knew Caleb would be looking for his sister. He smiled to himself before putting the new Chase's face back on. He got out. "Hey man." He replied shutting the door to his navigator and locking it. 

"Hey." Caleb did the same with his mustang.

"Decided to come back?"

"Yeah, it wasn't fun anymore."

"Oh sorry.

"Hey did you see where Kegan went?"

"I saw her and Reid walking back to the school. Tyler left them. I think she said something about going to the cliffs."

"The cliffs?"

"Yeah. I think she wanted to be alone or something I don't know."

"Oh ok. Well I am going to go check on her. You might want to put ice of that." Caleb pointed to his face. Chase nodded his head before moving towards the school. Caleb got the flashlight out of his car before walking towards the cliffs. He turned it on once he got into the woods part to see where he was going. He should know these woods like the back of his hand. He saw the clearing through the wood and decided the moon was giving enough light off to lead the rest of the way without his flashlight. He stuck it in his pocket including both his hands so they could keep warm. He heard a sound and stopped to listen. He heard nothing and started again. He walked a little further and heard another sound. This time he turned around. Nothing and he didn't hear anything. Then he heard giggling. He walked faster to the clearing and saw something he never wanted to see in his entire life. "Son of a bitch." He spat.

"Caleb!" Kegan yelled.

**Author: UH OH!!! This isn't good. Ok, so you guys found out that it was Chase and he is back!! YAY! No really…haha! Yeah so you got part of his plan, but its not even the biggest part of it. I plan on writing this story all of my Christmas break, which is to Jan 10, so then I will end it then because school is going to kick my tail this next semester and I just want to focus on that for a while. But thanks to you guys who are reviewing. It really means a lot. I hope you guys are liking it. Let me know what you think!! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author: Ok, so this chapter might be confusing. There are two flashbacks of the same thing, but I needed to back to real life for a second, then back into the flashback. Now the dark print is speaking in someone's mind, not like Caleb and Kegan talk to each other, but like someone is in their mind, controlling them. Ok, so I hope you guys will understand. I am going to try to go as planned with this chapter, but I don't know how it's going to turn out. Just stick me with! Haha! ENJOY!**

Kegan sat on her bed for the longest time that night. She had finally stopped crying, but she couldn't shake the thought from her head. What had she done? She didn't mean to. She began to shake. She wanted to call Reid so bad, but what would she tell him? She just wanted to hear his voice, just once. She looked at her clock, she had been sitting there for three hours. Her clock read three thirty four in the morning. She looked out the window. It had finally stopped raining. She was still in her wet clothes from the cliffs. She leaned back against her headboard and she just remembered what happened later on that night. She wiped her face and closed her eyes.

**Flashback:**

"_Son of a bitch!" Caleb yelled. _

"_Caleb!" Kegan yelled getting up from the ground and grabbing her shirt. Reid moved away too. She covered herself up as Caleb glared at the both of them. "I can explain."_

"_Explain? I don't think you need to explain anything to me, I can see what was going on." Caleb told her._

"_Caleb, we were just…"_

"_I know what you were doing!" he yelled._

"_Ok." Kegan told him being quiet._

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" Caleb drew his attention towards Reid._

"_Man, we were just talking…"_

"_Talking? That's usually how it is with you isn't Reid? You go to 'talk', but end up doing other things." _

"_Caleb, I'm sorry…" Kegan started._

"_You're sorry?" Caleb asked, but before he could stop himself, it just came out. "Kegan go home and stop acting like a slut. And put your clothes on you look like a whore of the side of street. Father would be proud." Caleb snapped. Kegan looked at him, shocked,, before bursting out in tears. She turned away from them and just began to walk towards the school._

"_What the hell is your problem?" Reid asked getting pissed._

"_Who the hell do you think you are? My sister isn't one of your little whores you run around with."_

"_You just called **her **a whore Caleb!" Reid told him._

"_Stay away from her."_

"_What is wrong with you huh? You have been down my throat about dating her since she moved her. Get over it Caleb! We have been dating for a year now. You can't change that. So why do keep trying to break us up?"_

"_Reid, I just saw you screwing my sister on the side of a cliff."_

"_You act like this is the first time we ever done anything." Reid replied before he could stop himself. He immediately regretted it._

"_What did you just say?" Caleb asked stepping towards Reid._

"_You heard me." Reid spat._

"_No, I don't think I did." Caleb told him._

"_It's not like you and Sarah haven't had sex yet."_

"_That's not the point." Caleb yelled._

"_What is the point Caleb?" Reid yelled back. "Is it because it's me? Huh? What would you be fine with it if it was Pogue or Tyler? Would be ok if they were going out with your sister instead of me?"_

"_She doesn't need someone like you."_

"_Someone like me? What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_You know what I mean?"_

"_No I actually don't Caleb. Why don't you enlighten me?"_

"_She's going to get hurt if she is with you Reid. She is scared to death of your birthday, that's coming up. She is scared she is going to lose you. You are turning into your father and you don't even know it." Caleb replied softly. That sent Reid over the edge._

"_Take it back!" Reid yelled. His eyes turned black._

"_See this is what I am talking about!" Caleb yelled. "Immediately when something doesn't go to your pleasing, you turn to 'using' as your source."_

"_My father was a no good man, who didn't care about his life. Don't ever compare me to him again! EVER!" Reid was in Caleb's face. _

**End Flashback.**

Chase sat in his room drumming his fingers on his desk. He had asked to have a room to himself, but was given a roommate despite his requests. He had made it where the boy was never there, if you know what I mean. Chase looked over at the clock. He smiled. He knew that Reid and Caleb were probably getting into it, getting _him _one step closer to his goal. He got up from the chair, he needed to do something. This caused him to have to focus real hard without any interruptions. He closed his eyes and lifted his head up. He quickly opened his eyes, they were black as night. He smiled, and began something so hard, get into someone's mind.

**Flashback:**

_Kegan took of running once she got to the clearing of the trees. She began to sob as she ran to her BMW. She couldn't be here anymore. She drove as fast as she could in the rain.** "Go to Pogue. He'll help me. He always helps me. He's always been the one to help me out with anything. He's my best friend." **Kegan looked out her window for a second but shook her head and pressed the gas harder. She found herself at Pogue's apartment. She quickly got out of her car and ran up the steps. She began banging out his door. "Kegan!" Pogue opened the door to see her drenched and crying._

"_Pogue." She cried. She wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Come in. Why are you crying?" he asked closing the door._

"_It's Caleb." She replied._

"_Did something happen to him?"_

"_He went crazy." She cried. "He found me and Reid at the cliffs. We were um….well…"_

"_Kegan you didn't."_

"_It wasn't the first time." She admitted "Caleb found us and just freaked out. He called me a slut and told me I looked like a whore and that our father would be proud."_

"_He told you what?" Pogue asked getting mad._

"_He and Reid were arguing, but I just couldn't stay there anymore. He's never said that to me before. My father…" She began to cry again. She ran her hands over her face._

"_You are soaked. Let's get you out of those clothes." He moved to the closest to get a towel._

"_No, I really need to get back. Reid's probably worried. I'm sorry I don't know why I came here." She moved to the door._

"_Kegan." Pogue grabbed her arm to stop her. "It's pouring down rain outside. You are a mess. Just stay here until the rain stops or at least slows down."_

"_Pogue, what's going on with us?" she sobbed. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her._

"_I don't know."_

"_Something is going on. I just don't know what to do anymore. Everyone is going against each other. It seems like its getting worse between Reid and Caleb, I can't choose sides."_

"_I know. I'm sorry for blaming you today about me getting kicked off the team."_

"_I am so sorry for that happening to you. Have you talked to Kate?"_

"_Yeah, she told me basically the same thing you told me."_

"_Pogue, you'll get your spot back."_

"_I hope so." He told her. "Come on lets get you a towel." He walked away from a minute and brought back a towel. He wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled at him.** "God she's beautiful. Just kiss her, you know you want to. It's not like anyone is watching. She wants it as much as you do." **He looked down at her and smiled. Before he really could think of what he was doing, Pogue kissed her. Kegan didn't know what to do. She felt like she should pull away, but something wouldn't let her.** "You both want this, just do it." **She put her hands around his face as she felt his hand rubbing her back. She quickly pulled away and touched her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked up at Pogue with tears in here eyes._

"_I'm so sorry." He replied._

"_I have to go." She took off out of the door and into the rain again. She got into her car and saw Pogue coming after her, but she needed to get away from him. "OMG! OMG!" she kept repeating herself in the car as she drove to the manor_.

**End Flashback.**

Kegan quickly opened her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "What did I do?" she sobbed into her hand. She got up from the bed and walked to her door. She looked out in the hall, before going out. She slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Maybe something to drink would help her. She walked to the refrigerator. _"Slut."_ She heard a voice. She quickly turned around, but no one was there. She shut the door and began looking around the kitchen. "Is anyone there?" she asked. No one answered her. She walked to the door and looked once more before leaving the kitchen. She heard a door open as she walked up the steps, but didn't bother to look."Kegan." Caleb whispered. She looked up at him, before walking into her room and shutting the door. She threw herself onto her bed and just sobbed into her pillow.

* * *

Kegan woke up the next morning feeling like crap. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying all night. Her hair was a mess from sleeping with it wet and her whole body was cold from the wet clothes she slept it. She walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water and quickly got in. She heard a tap on her door, but ignored it. She didn't feel like talking to anyone that day. She just wanted to go to school and just avoid everyone as much as possible. Sure that was going to be easyShe found her uniform and threw it on, before walking downstairs. She saw Caleb in the living room talking to their mom, so she decided that was her chance to leave. She walked out the door and over to her BMW when the door opened and out came Caleb. "Kegan!" he yelled after her, but she ignored him and got into her car and drove away without looking back. Caleb groaned as he walked over to his mustang and drove to school. He saw Kegan walk in, but before he could go after her, Sarah was right beside him. "Hey baby." She replied kissing him. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, Kegan's mad at me."

"Why? What happened?"

"I found her and Reid having sex last night at the cliffs."

"What?" Sarah stopped walking.

"Yeah and I kind of freaked out on both of them."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I threatened Reid like a brother should do…" he stopped not wanting to talk about what he had said to Kegan.

"And to Kegan?"

"I told her she was acting like a slut and she looked like a whore." Caleb replied softly

"Caleb you didn't?"

"I didn't mean to. It just came out. I was so mad. I don't know what happened."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"She won't talk to me. I think I really screwed up this time. Some thing is going on, first Pogue gets kicked off the team, and now I see my sister having sex with no one other than Reid."

Kegan walked into the school and saw Reid and Tyler standing waiting on her as usual. This time she decided to walk the other direction to avoid them. She couldn't talk to Reid right now. Not without talking to Pogue first. She didn't even want to come near _him._ She saw him out of the corner of her eye coming towards him.

"We need to talk." Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Pogue, we…"

"No, I want to go first." He replied. "Last night was a mistake. I didn't mean for it to happen. I don't know what came over me. It was like something was inside of me, telling me to do it. I am so sorry."

"What am I going to tell Reid?" she asked as tears came to her eyes. She turned away from him and bowed her head. "He will be so upset. How could I have done this to him?"

"I know that."

"Reid, won't be able to take it. He is ascending soon. This will only make matters worse."

"I know."

"Pogue, what am I going to do?"

He moved towards her but she backed away. "Is that how it's going to be now? We can't be friends?"

"Pogue, right now I just cant have anyone hugging me ok. Anyone touching me for that matter. I love you with all of my heart, you are the bestest friend I could ever have, but what happened last night was horrible. I never meant to do this to Reid and I don't know how I am going to tell him. I never meant to kiss you."

"I never meant to kiss you either. Kate is going to be so heartbroken."

Kegan felt the tears stream down her face. "Come on Kegan, don't cry." Pogue replied. "It's going to be ok."

"Its not." She cried. "It's going to kill him and its going to be my fault."

Pogue eyes got huge and Kegan quickly turned around to see Tyler and Reid coming behind them. "OMG!" she replied turning back to Pogue with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Reid asked walking up to them. "Kegan? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"She's still upset about what happened last night with Caleb." Pogue told him, seeing that Kegan couldn't open her mouth.

"Yeah, about that." Reid started.

"Don't explain yourself, to be honest I don't even want to talk about it." Pogue held his hand up to stop Reid.

"Have you talked to Caleb?" Reid asked.

"No." Kegan's voice was hoarse. "I don't really want to right now."

"Yeah, me either."

"What did he say to you when I left?"

"He just told me I needed to stay away from you. You know his usual bullshit about us being together. He basically told me would rather you be with Tyler or Pogue than me. He didn't hold back trust me."

Kegan gave a little smile. "Well you know it's only my decision who I want to be with."

"Yeah, I know. But he seems like he's the ring leader of everyone." Reid retorted.

"Can we just stop talking about last night please? I don't want to think about it anymore." Kegan replied. She could feel herself about to get sick.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

"Nothing, I just don't feel too good. I think I might be getting sick. I slept in my clothes last night and they were wet."

"Well that was smart." Tyler replied.

"Come on you guys, let's go to class." Pogue replied. He looked at Kegan, who just turned away from him and began walking in the direction of her class.

"Keg wait up!" Reid yelled jogging towards her. "We ok?" he asked pointing back and forth between them.

"Yeah." She smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She was so happy to feel his lips on hers. She looked back and saw Pogue still staring at her, until Kate came up to him and wrapped her arms around Pogue's neck. Reid squeezed Kegan's hand and made her turn back around. Caleb was staring at them. They just walked past him without saying a word.

* * *

Chase was walking through the halls when he saw Kegan walk in. He smiled and began to go say something to her, but saw her turn away from Reid and Tyler and walk in the other direction. He smiled and kept walking towards her. He stopped when he saw Pogue walk up to her. She began to cry. Chase eased closer, trying not to be seen. He heard just what he wanted to. "I didn't mean to kiss you." Kegan replied.

"I didn't mean to kiss you either." Pogue told her. Chase smiled, but backed away when he saw Reid and Tyler coming. Chase made his way into Algebra. He saw Kegan sitting next to the window, staring out it. "Hey there." He replied softly touching her arm.

"Hey Chase." She replied softly with a soft smile.

"You ok?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She went back to looking out the window.

"I heard about what happened after I left last night at Nicky's."

"Yeah, well it got better as the night went on."

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok." She smiled at him. "Did you ever find out who jumped you?"

"Nope, but Provost Higgins is dealing with it now."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Hey I know it's like sudden and forward, or however your boyfriend would put it, but I was just wondering if you could show me around sometime, since I just moved here and everything."

"My boyfriend? When did you talk to my boyfriend?" Kegan asked confused.

"Um…yesterday." Chase replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He just told me that I was coming on too fast."

"When did this happen?" Kegan was getting mad.

"He didn't tell you?" Chase asked.

"No, actually he didn't." Kegan grabbed her books and stormed out of the classroom without even staying for the class itself. She waited by the boys dorm until she saw Reid coming towards her. He had a smile on his face, until he saw how pissed she was.

"What now?" he asked getting his key out.

"What did you do Reid?" she yelled.

"What are you talking about? Have you talked to Caleb? Did he put something in your head?"

"Chase." Kegan said in a mono tone.

Reid bowed his head and nodded. "Come inside if we are going to talk."

"Reid, what did you do?"

"I swear on my life I didn't touch that boy if that's what you are asking right now." He shut the door behind him.

"Reid, someone beat the hell out of him. He told me that you told him to stay away from me. When did you do it?

"Last night when you guys were waiting on me."

"REID!" she yelled.

"I promise you that I didn't touch him. I was just pissed about the whole Pogue thing. I don't know, I just didn't want him around you anymore. You can't tell me that he's not being annoying."

"Reid, he is new here. I am just being nice to him. Why is that when all these guys come around you get all jealous and shit? It's getting ridiculous and I am getting tired of it. I am with you. That's the end of it. I'm not with anyone else. Just you and I want to keep it that way if you don't mind. But I can't have you thinking that I am cheating on you…" she stopped in mid sentence.

"I know you would never cheat on me. I don't even think that. I just don't trust these guys. Ever since Chase, it's just…." He sighed. "It's just hard because I don't know who to trust anymore. He screwed everything up." He ran his hands through his hair and threw himself on his bed. He groaned. "This has been one screwed up senior year let me tell ya. I won't miss it one bit."

"Reid, we need to talk." Kegan sighed and sat down beside him. She could feel whatever it was inside her stomach coming up. It got real hot and she felt like she was going to pass out. Thank God for someone knocking on the door. Reid went and opened it.

"Thank goodness you are in here. I forgot my key and some of my books." Tyler replied walking in. He saw Kegan sitting on the bed. She gave a little wave and smile. "I didn't interrupt anything did I? I mean I can leave." He turned around to leave.

"Stop!" Kegan yelled. "What is that you know?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Tyler lied.

"Right." Kegan turned to Reid, who just looked out the window.

"It's so pretty outside. We should go out there." Reid replied grabbing Kegan's hand and leaving the room. As they were leaving, Reid smacked Tyler on the back of the bed before hurrying out of the room. They could hear Tyler laughing as he shut the door.

"What is that you wanted to talk about?" Reid asked as they got outside.

"Last night."

"Well I told you everything that happened with your brother."

"No, I mean what happened with me afterwards."

**Author: Wow this chapter is extra long. I didn't know how it was going to go, but I think it went alright. I don't know though. Its up to you guys. You got to let me know what you think!! It was kind of weird, but I don't know.**

**Side note: Have you guys been watching Friday Night Lights? OMG! That show is freaking amazing!! I love it!! If you don't watch it, you really need too, but some of this 'cheating' junk comes from the show!! Alright!!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I need to talk to you about what happened last night." Kegan replied.

"I've already told you everything Caleb said to me."

"No, I need to talk to you about what happened with me after I left."

"Oh ok." Reid replied turning towards her.

"When I left I got back to school and I just didn't want to go in there just yet so I went for a drive. I drove and drove until…."

"Hey Reid, we are having a meeting today it's during Literature and it's starting like right now." Tyler replied seeming out of breath. "I just found out about it. I don't think it's good."

"Ok, can we talk later?" Reid asked turning back to Kegan.

"Um…yeah sure. Go ahead." Reid kissed her on the forehead before running with Tyler beside him back into the school. Kegan let out a breath before running her hands through her hair. She felt like she was going to throw up. She bent over holding her stomach and tried her hardest not to cry. Suddenly she felt someone's hands on her back. "Kegan, are you alright?" she heard Chase's voice, but it was distant. "Kegan, talk to me."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She repeated breathing in and out.

"You don't look too well. Here sit down." He brought her over to the gazebo.

"I just got a little dizzy. I'm fine." Kegan replied looking up at him.

"I saw you from the door and I thought you were going to pass out."

"Chase, you have an emergency meeting at the pool. You are suppose to be there."

"I know, I just saw you."

"You need to go."

"Ok, but are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes, I just got dizzy. I'm fine now. Go." She told him. She sat there for a moment and noticed that some of the students were staring at her. She smiled at them, before getting up. She put her hands on her face and breathed before walking back into the school.

"Ms. Danvers." She heard someone calling her name. She stopped and turned around. "We missed you in class today."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. I just need to deal with something."

"You know you have missed too many days to be skipping for fun."

"Yes sir, it won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't or I will be forced to fail you. We don't want that do we seeing that you are graduating soon?"

"Thank you sir." Kegan smiled for turning around. She glared ahead as she made her way to her next class. Her literature class seemed empty without the boys there with her. At least she got to pay attention this time. She didn't have Reid next to her sleeping and Tyler throwing little pieces of paper in her hair. She got out her notebook and began taking notes. The class seemed to drag by without the boys, but it ended. She sighed as she picked up her book bag. Suddenly she felt a tap on the back of her shoulder.

"Oh hey Dylan." Kegan replied putting her book bag on her shoulder.

"I've been told to tell that you needed to go to Reid and Tyler's room immediately. Something bad happened in the meeting today. You might want to go." He replied.

"What happened?"

"It's not my place to tell you. You just need to talk to them. They are all upset."

"Shit." Kegan replied hurrying out of the classroom and to Reid's room. She knocked hard on the door and it swung open to an angry Reid. "What's going on? Dylan told me to come here."

"Close the door." Caleb told her. She nodded her head and closed the door behind her.

"Ok, now will someone please tell me what is going on." Kegan replied.

"Pogue was kicked off the team today for good." Caleb replied.

"Do what?" Kegan was shocked. "How?"

"Someone told coach they saw him joy riding after hours last night on his motorcycle. He woke up half the school." Caleb replied.

"But…." Kegan stopped. "Did you?"

"No!" Pogue yelled.

"Who said they saw you?" Kegan asked.

"Coach wouldn't tell anyone. He just said that Pogue needed to get his priorities straightened out before he got back on the team." Caleb responded.

"This is bullshit! Whoever told I am going to kick their ass. I was in my apartment last night, the whole night." Pogue got up from his chair and just slung it across the room.

"Can anyone say that you were there though?" Caleb asked.

Pogue looked over at Kegan who just bowed her head. "No, you guys were all together. I left Nicky's and went straight to my apartment because I was still pissed."

"Pogue, don't worry about it. We will get this straightened out." Tyler replied.

"Yeah man, we will find someone who can say that you weren't any where near the school last night." Reid responded.

Kegan looked at him and gave a little smile. "Well you guys I have one more class that I need to go to. I'll talk to you guys later." Tyler replied. He slapped Pogue's back before leaving.

"Yeah, I need to go to." Reid replied. "So how about you guys get out of my room." He smirked.

"Kegan, I need to talk to you." Caleb replied.

"I need to talk to Pogue first." Kegan told him. "You can wait." She spat.

"Ok, see you guys later." Reid replied. He kissed Kegan on the cheek before leaving.

"Can we be alone for a minute?" Kegan asked looking to the ground.

"Yeah sure." Caleb replied. "Meet me outside later on."

"Sure whatever." Kegan replied. Caleb rolled his eyes before shutting the door behind him. Kegan sighed and threw herself on Reid's bed. "What do you want me to do Pogue?"

"Nothing." He whispered.

"I don't want to be the cause of you not being on the team."

"You aren't the cause of it."

"I am. I am the only person who can vouch that you were at your apartment last night."

"I know." Pogue turned around and sighed.

"Pogue, if you want me to tell I will."

"No…" he turned around and saw that tears were streaming down her face. "Please don't cry. It's going to be ok." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It was a mistake." Suddenly the door opened. Kegan quickly pulled away from Pogue and wiped her face.

"Why are you crying?" Reid asked softly.

"It just sucks that Pogue got kicked off the team." Kegan lied.

"Yeah I know. It'll be ok." He walked over and kissed her. "I'll see you later ok."

Kegan nodded her head and watched him smile at her before shutting the door behind him. She sat down on the bed and put her face in her hands and began crying again.

"Kegan…" Pogue started.

"He doesn't even get mad when me and you hug. Anyone else he would be furious. Today he told me that I could never cheat on him. But I did Pogue. I did." She began crying harder. "And the worst part is he wouldn't expect it at all. You are his best friend and we just ruined everything."

Pogue got down on his knees and grabbed Kegan's hands. "Everything is going to be ok."

"Its not. Its not going to be ok. Everything is just going to get worse."

"Don't say that. Everything is going to get better. I am going to get back on the team and you and Reid are going to be fine."

"I need to go. Caleb wants to talk to me." Kegan got up from the bed and walked to the door. "I'm sorry for making everything worse on you. I would do anything to change it."

"Me too." She opened the door and slowly walked out. She made her way outside and sat down on the steps waiting for Caleb. She heard the door open behind her but she didn't bother to look up.

"Been waiting long?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Nope, do what you want." Kegan replied still not looking at him. Instead she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Is everything ok with Pogue?"

"What do you think?"

"He's really taking this hard."

"Wouldn't you if you got kicked off the team you have been on half your life for something you didn't know you did?"

"He was pissed last night Kegan. He really could have done anything."

"He didn't do it Caleb." She spat.

"How do we know?"

"Because I trust him." She replied "Besides you were pissed last night too, what's your point? How do we know you didn't go joy riding? Oh no wait, you were too busy telling my boyfriend that he doesn't deserve me and that you would rather me be with Tyler or Pogue. I'm sure that made him feel real good."

"I wasn't myself last night."

"I don't believe that."

"I didn't mean half the stuff I said, it was out of anger."

"There's truth in everything you say Caleb."

"I know that I hurt your feelings by calling you those names. I am truly sorry for what I said."

"Don't worry about it." She spat.

"No I do worry about it because I shouldn't have said it and I know that now."

"Caleb, I don't care about what you say to me. Yeah it hurt, but its Reid that pisses me off. You are always on his back about something. I don't understand both of you sometimes. You are like little kids fighting with each other. He is my boy friend and has been for a year now. I think its time for you to accept that, because its not going to change. I don't want anyone but him. Do you not see that? I am in love with him and I want it to stay that way. I don't need you making sure that he doesn't hurt me, he would never hurt me. I know that. I know he gets jealous, but that's him and I have learned to deal with it. I know that you are pissed about the whole Aaron thing, but there was an explanation for that and I am sure that Reid tried telling you but you wouldn't listen am I right?" Caleb nodded his head. "I had a nightmare the night before about Aaron attacking me in Nicky's. He was drunk and he tried to force himself on me. I woke up and called Reid. The next day Aaron wouldn't leave me alone and he grabbed my arm to tell me something and I tripped over my feet causing me to almost fall. Aaron caught me and to Reid it looked like he slammed me up against the wall. He was just trying to protect me because of my dream I told him."

"He knows not to 'use' in public." Caleb replied.

"Caleb, just because of what happened to his father and our father doesn't mean that its going to happen to him or you. You both are two different people from your fathers. I know that you think he is going to abuse the power when he ascends, but its not your decision to make for him. In the end Reid is going to have to make that decision for himself whether he wants to use and kill himself or try to contain it. I have faith in him. Yeah I am scared to death because I don't know what it's going to be like for him, but I am going to be there for him encouraging him and helping him in any way that I can. As one of his friends, a brother, I would think you would do the same thing."

"He just doesn't listen."

"Maybe you should try listening for a change. You might learn something." She got up and walked to the door. "I have to go. I told Provost Higgins that I would talk to him about moving back into the dorms. I think I might do it." She opened the door and walked in leaving Caleb alone sitting on the steps.

* * *

Pogue walked out of Reid and Tyler's room. Kate walked up to him with a questioned look on her face. "Hey baby." Pogue replied.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I just saw Kegan leave crying. What's wrong?"

Pogue sighed. "I got kicked off the team today."

"What?"

"Yeah, someone told coach that I was joy riding on my bike after hours last night. He said I woke up half the school."

"Were you?"

"No, I don't know whats going on. I was at my apartment the whole night."

"Aw baby, I am so sorry. I know how much the team meant to you."

"Yeah, well I'll get over it."

"Is there anything anyone can do? I mean you were with Caleb and them weren't you?"

"Not the whole night. I was pissed so I left Nicky's before everyone else. Then Caleb, Kegan, and Reid got into it on the cliffs. So I mean, ugh…I don't know." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Baby, its ok." Kate replied kissing him on the cheek. She smiled at him, but he just couldn't smile back. He had betrayed her trust. He loved her. He loved her so much and he just ruined everything.

"I need to go. I'll talk to you later." He replied walking away.

* * *

Kegan watched from the door. She knew he wanted to be on the team more than anything. She also knew that it was killing him not being able to tell Kate the truth. He was going through the same thing she was going through. She closed her eyes and began walking towards the pool area where Coach Rogers was. She stopped at his door taking a deep breath before knocking.

"Its open." She heard the coach yell. "Ms. Danvers, what can I do for you?" he asked as Kegan walked in.

"Its about Pogue Perry."

"Yes, its sad to here about what happened but what's done is done. I wont change my mind."

"Yes sir, I am here to ask that you might reconsider after I tell you this."

"What is it?"

"Pogue was with me all night last night. He was really mad about being kicked out of his spot so we all decided to go to Nicky's to cheer him up. I think that just made things worse so he left. We all left after him and me and my brother got into it, so I decided to go see Pogue and talk to him. I was with him the whole night, or atleast until it stopped raining and that was around one or so. So if anyone should be in trouble for being out after hours it should be me, but I was just making sure he was ok. I don't want to be the cause of him not being on the team because this team is his life."

"You know what you just did right?"

"Yes sir." She nodded her head.

"Pogue's very lucky to have a friend like you. Not too many people would take his punishment just so he can have his spot back. I'm not guaranteeing that he is going to get his spot back, but I will be sure to tell him that he's back on the team. You tell him that he shows me everything he has got and I will reconsider letting him have his spot back."

"Thank you sir."

"As for you…" the coach started.

"Yes sir." Kegan whispered.

"We will keep this little incident between you and me about you being out after hours."

"Thank you sir." Kegan smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"It would be ashame not to see you graduate over something like this."

"Thank you." She bowed her.

"Well if there is nothing else, I really have some work I need to get done."

"No sir, there is nothing else. Thank you again." She smile before turning around and leaving. She let about the breath she had been holding in before walking towards Provost Higgins office.

**Author: Ok, here you go Chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Gosh i never thought i would get as many reviews as i did wanting Kegan and Pogue to get together! hahahhaa!! sorry you guys its not going to happen:( I know i know, but i love her with Reid. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You did what?" Pogue yelled pacing around the pool.

"You don't deserve to be kicked off the team Pogue." Kegan told him.

"You do understand what you just did right? Reid is going to find out."

"Reid needs to know. Kate needs to know. I don't want to lie to them anymore."

"I don't want Kate to know."

"Pogue, you can't lie to her."

"It's going to kill her."

"You don't think it'll kill Reid?"

"She's already hesitant about me having this 'power' what am I am going to tell her Kegan? By the way I cheated on you the other night with my best friend. I'm sure that will go over real well."

"I can't take back what happened Pogue, but I can try to make it better."

"Better? How in the hell are you going to make things better?"

"Why are you getting so mad about this? We did it Pogue. We can't change what happened or you know I would. I can't live with this much longer, its killing me inside knowing that I am lying to the one person who I care so much about. This is going to ruin his life as much as ours. Whether you want your spot back on the team or not, I did what I did, I can't change it. You have to accept it."

"What am I going to do?" Pogue whispered leaning against the wall. He slide down it with is head in his hands. Kegan shook her head before turning towards the pool.

"I'm sorry Pogue." Kegan whispered, trying her hardest not to cry, before walking away. Pogue looked after her before throwing his head back hitting the wall.

* * *

Early the next morning Kegan was up sitting on her bed. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she replied staring at the ground.

"Hey, did you talk to Provost Higgins?" Caleb asked walking.

"Yeah, I move back in in two days."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look like you've been crying. You didn't even touch dinner last night. Betty made your favorite, and you just sat there and looked at it."

"I wasn't real hungry."

"Yeah that's what you've been saying lately."

"Well it's the truth."

"Why wont you tell me what's really going on?"

"There's nothing to tell." Kegan looked up at him.

"Kegan…"

"Caleb, I'll be fine. I just think I am coming down with something."

"Are you pregnant?" Kegan's head shot up towards her brother.

She saw that he was serious. She couldn't help but laugh.

"No." she replied smiling. "I swear I'm not."

"You can tell me."

"Caleb, I'm not pregnant."

"Then what is it?"

"Its just school and everything that's going on. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She got up from the bed and walked to the door. "We are going to be late. Want to give me a ride?"

Caleb just looked at her before giving up. "Sure." He smiled.

* * *

They arrived at school and only this time found Tyler sitting on the stairs. "Where's Reid?"

"Coach called him into his office this morning. I don't know what's going on." Tyler replied getting up.

"What did he do this time?" Caleb asked.

"You don't think he'll get kicked off the team do you?" Kegan asked.

"No, he's been doing really well, I doubt coach will let him go. I don't know what it is though. He just told me to wait on you and to tell you that."

"I wonder what it's about." Kegan replied pushing the strap of her bag over her shoulder again.

"I bet its nothing. Come on lets go to class." Tyler replied. "See you later Caleb."

"Bye you guys." Caleb replied after them. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

"You guys cool now?" Tyler asked looking at her.

"I guess so. I mean I'm still pissed about what he said to me, but you know me I can never be mad at you guys for a long time." She laughed. "He thought I was pregnant this morning though."

Tyler stopped in his tracks. "I'm not!" Kegan quickly replied. He looked at her before smiling. "He thinks something is going on."

"Well is there?" Tyler asked as they started walking again. Kegan's head shot up towards him.

"No of course not." She replied.

"Good, then there is nothing to worry about. Reid's happy that you are still with him."

She smiled. "You don't believe he did anything to hurt Chase do you?" Tyler asked.

"No, do you?"

"No, he's my best friend. If he said he didn't touch him than I believe him."

"That's pretty much how I feel. There's just something about Reid, that you know he's been up to something though." She laughed. "That's how I always know he is lying." Tyler smiled.

* * *

Reid walked into the pool area and looked around. Coach Rogers was nowhere to be found. He put his hands in his pocket and leaned against the wall, sighing loudly.

"Mr. Garwin." He heard a voice.

"Yes sir." Reid answered.

"Please step into my office for a second. I need to discuss some things with you."

Reid nodded his head before moving to the coach's office. "Take a seat son."

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

"I've been watching you a lot lately in the pool. You are doing very well, but there are some things I think you need to work on if you want to be as good as you think you are."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked staring at him.

"Well you are one of the best at the breast stroke, but I want you to be awesome. I don't want anyone to be able to beat you. That is why I am pairing you with Chase Richards. I know that he is mainly the butterfly, but I've seen him practice. He can do just about anything. So everyday after school I want you and Chase to practice until I am satisfied."

"Are you serious?" Reid asked straightening up in the chair. "Coach I work my butt off for you."

"I know that son and that's why I want you to do all you can. We have one of the biggest meets coming up soon and I don't want any of those assholes to come close to beating you. I want you to wipe them out of the water. Now do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Reid groaned.

"Ok, practice for you and Chase will start immediately after your last period class today."

Reid rolled his eyes before nodding his head. "Yes sir."

"Now, I suggest you get to class." Reid got up from the chair and threw his bag over his shoulder before going out of the office. He couldn't believe this. He knew he was good at the breast stroke. The best in the school. What the hell would Chase know about the breast stroke? He had something to do with this. Reid knew it. He just didn't know how to prove it.

* * *

Kegan waited and waited for Reid at the end of the day at the door of the school, but he never showed up. "Are you looking for Reid?" Tyler asked walking up beside her.

"Yeah, where is he?" she asked.

"Coach is making his practice everyday after school until rival week. Get this, he is making him practice with Chase."

"What?" Kegan asked.

"Yeah, Reid is so pissed right now."

"When's rival week?"

"Two in a half weeks from now."

"So are you telling me that I'm not going to see him for two weeks?"

"Two in a half." Tyler corrected her. She glared at him before pushing the door open. She saw Pogue sitting on the steps. He turned around and saw Kegan staring at him.

"Oh hey you guys." He replied.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing." Pogue answered.

"He congrats man on getting back on the team. Coach told me earlier today."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Pogue answered.

"You don't sound too excited." Tyler replied walking down the steps.

"Yeah, Kate's pretty pissed at me right now."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Pogue looked up at Kegan who just turned away. Tyler looked at Kegan, she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Keg you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied walking down the steps. "Where's Caleb?"

"He left." Pogue replied. "I was waiting on Kate to see if she would talk to me."

"You want us to wait with you?" Tyler asked.

"I need to get home." Kegan suddenly replied. Pogue just looked at her. "Like now. Tyler can you drive me?"

"Yeah sure. Pogue you sure you don't want us to stay?"

"Yeah, you guys go ahead. I'll be fine." He looked back down at the ground as Kegan went ahead and walked away. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she shook her head so Tyler couldn't see them. She sped up to get to his hummer, but she heard his footsteps quicken behind her. She felt his hand grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked down the ground as he turned her around. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing I just don't feel too good right now." She replied,

"Why are you about to cry?"

"I just don't feel good. I would really like to get home."

"Is something going on?"

"Tyler, I don't want to talk about it right now." She replied as the tears came up again.

"Kegan..." Tyler replied softly. "You can tell me."

"No I cant." She cried. "I cant tell anyone."

"Come on, lets get in the car." He opened the door for her as she climbed in. He looked back at Pogue who was staring at them. Tyler nodded his head as he climbed into the driver's seat. He started the car and looked over at Kegan who wiped her face and looked out the window. He started towards her house, all kinds of thoughts were going through his head. He suddenly knew what was going on and stopped the car on the side of the road. He looked over at Kegan who's head slowly turned towards him.

"Talk to me." Tyler replied.

"Tyler, please." She begged.

"I already know what is going on, so why don't you cut the bullshit and tell me."

"Then how about you tell me what's going on?" Kegan replied.

"Did you cheat on Reid?"

Kegan felt her stomach just jump into her throat. She found herself not being able to breathe. She quickly turned away from Tyler and opened the door to the hummer. She quickly climbed out and took off running towards the woods. Tyler knew what she was about to do. He ran after her and found her bending over, throwing up whatever was in her stomach. "How could you?" Tyler asked after she was done. She sat down on the ground and leaned back against a tree wiping her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"It was an accident."

"An accident? How the hell is cheating an accident?"

"I didn't really cheat, I mean I did, but not like you think."

"With Pogue?"

Kegan nodded head before turning away from him. "It was a mistake Tyler. I didn't know what I was doing." Tyler moved closer. He was pissed.

"How could you do this to Reid?"

"I know!" Kegan replied. She ran her hands through her hair before leaning back closing her eyes. "I was driving home from the cliffs, because Caleb found me and Reid there. Something told me to go to Pogue's. I didn't even know I was driving there. I found myself at his place. I ran up the steps and began banging on the door until he answered. He just hugged me. I told him I needed to leave and I didnt know why I came there. Then that voice came again. It told me to kiss him and before I could react his lips were on mine. I pulled away and just took off running. Tyler, I don't know what happened." She cried opening her eyes. "I cant sleep anymore. I cant eat. Caleb, knows something is going on but I cant tell him. I don't know how I am going to tell Reid, its going to kill him. I love him so much and I feel so bad for kissing Pogue. I would take it back if I could. I would take everything back, but I cant. It kills me so bad to know that when I tell him that I'm might lose him forever." She sobbed. Tyler kneeled down beside her. He rubbed the side of the head before helping her to her feet.

"You have to tell him Kegan."

"I know, I know." She replied wiping her face.

"Come on, let me get you home. We'll decide something tomorrow. Everything is going to be ok."

She nodded her head, but in the back of her mind she knew everything wasn't going to be ok. If was just going to get worse, but she didn't know how worse it was going to get.

**Author: I know I know, its short. But I am in the process of writing Chapter 7 as I am writing this. It will be up real soon and I promise it will be good. There is going to be a lot of deceiving, secret keeping, lies, and break-ups in Chapter 7and beyond. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though there wasn't hardly anything in it! Haha. REVIEW!!**

**PS. I went to go see Eragon last night. That is an amazing movie!! Its up there with the Covenant and I loved it!! You guys should go see it! My other love, besides Taylor and Toby, is Garrett Hedlund and I loved him in this movie!! You should go see it!! VERY GOOD!! Jan 1st the Covenant comes out on video!! SUPER excited about that too! Have a good Christmas everyone!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author: Ok, so there is only a few more chapters left. I hope you guys are liking this sequel!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! You guys are awesome!! There is a surprise ending, just to let you know. ENJOY!!**

Kegan was so happy when the end of the week came. She was so tired of going to class. She had finally moved back into the dorms with the boys help. Tyler has promised not to tell Reid, only if she told him before it got out of hand. Pogue was hardly around anymore. She kind of missed him. Even though everything happened between them, he was still her best friend and she missed hanging out with him. She had been avoiding Kate and Sarah all week long. She didn't know how Kate handled finding about the kiss. She knew that Kate had broken up with Pogue, knowingly breaking his heart. She felt so bad. Her mind went to Reid doing the same thing to her, but much worse. Kate didn't have a 'power' that she could abuse whenever she got mad. Reid did. Kegan knew that by telling him she kissed Pogue, he would turn to 'using' to get his revenge, or to even ease his pain. Kegan sighed as she got off her bed and walked out into the hall. She saw Reid coming with a smile on his face. This was the first day that he didn't have to practice with Chase and he was happy. "You ready to go?" he asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm ready if you are." Kegan replied with a smile on her face. She looked over to her side and saw Kate staring at them. Kegan felt her stomach rising as she saw Kate walking over.

"Hey you guys." She replied smiling.

"Oh hey Kate." Reid replied.

"Where you guys headed?" she asked looking over at Kegan with a smile on her face.

"We were just headed into town for a bit." Reid replied.

"Oh, well I wont take up too much of your time. But if you don't mind Reid, can I talk to Kegan for a second? Its just girl stuff you know. Clothes, makeup, boyfriends." Kate looked back at Kegan who just turned her head towards Reid. Kegan prayed her would say no, but of course he nodded his head. "I'll just go back to my room for a second. I forgot my cell anyways." He smiled at Kegan before letting her hand go. He walked away.

"Shall we talk in your room?" Kate asked without even waiting for a response, she opened the door to Kegan's room and walked in. Kegan slowly made her way in her room and found Kate just staring towards the bathroom. She softly shut the door.

"You like living back in here?" Kate asked turning around.

'_Great'_, Kegan thought. She was going to be nice first. "Yeah, I didn't like living at the mansion anymore."

Kate nodded her head. "You talk to Pogue?" she asked looking the pictures on Kegan's desk.

"Yeah, he told me what happened." Kegan replied. "I'm sorry."

Kate turned around, laughing. "You're sorry?"

Kegan could feel sweat pouring down her back. "You disgust me you know that?" Kate spat.

"Kate we didn't…"

"Of all the guys Kegan, of all of them you chose Pogue."

"I didn't choose anyone." Kegan replied. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain come across her face as Kate slapped her.

"You have Reid, was that not enough for you?" she whispered. Kegan put her hand up to her face, surprised that Kate slapped her. She could hear Kate's voice cracking as she spoke. "Does Reid know?" Kate asked turning away. Kegan straightened back up as tears flowed down her face. She didn't answer. "Hmmm?" Kegan shook her head.

"No." she replied.

"You are a horrible friend, I just wanted to let you know that. WE are no longer friends. Don't come near me, don't acknowledge me, don't even look at me if we pass each other going to class. You are nothing to me and I never want to be near you again. Of all people, Pogue was the one you wanted all along."

"I am so sorry." Kegan sobbed. "I never meant to hurt you at all."

"Whatever." Kate opened the door stepping out leaving Kegan there her hand still on her cheek where Kate slapped her. Kegan tried to sit down on the bed, but missed it and fell the ground. She didn't care about the pain, she just wanted everything to be over. She looked at the door and saw the door knob turning, but that wasn't on her mind. She quickly got up as the door opened and ran into her bathroom and began throwing up in the toilet. She felt someone's hand on her back as she cried.

"Kegan, what's wrong?" Reid asked.

"I'm fine." She replied sitting down on the floor. She wiped her face.

"No you're not. You are throwing up and crying."

"Reid, I need to tell you something." Kegan replied. "Its not good."

"Ok, tell me. I'm sure I can take it."

"No." she sobbed putting her head in her hands.

"Kegan…" Reid replied softly touching her arm.

"Stop being so nice to me!" She yelled. "Why do you have to be you huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you have to be so sweet to me? Why do you have to love me so much?" she sobbed.

"Kegan, you aren't making any sense right now."

"Can we just go?" Kegan replied wiping her face again. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Yeah." He replied lending his hand to help her up. "Maybe we can talk about what just happened." He replied as he followed her out of the room. Kegan shut her door behind her as she turned around. Reid smiled and let go of her hand when he saw the boys coming towards them. This time Pogue was with them. Tyler looked at her, he saw that she had been crying. She shook her head at him and he just bowed his head. Pogue looked back at Tyler, then to Kegan before sighing. She tried to smile at him, but found that she was going to cry again.

"Reid, can we please just go?" she replied not really caring that he was talking.

"Um..Yeah." Reid replied. He looked back at the guys and just shrugged his shoulders "I'll talk to you guys later. Let's meet up at Nicky's tonight if you want."

"Yeah sounds good." Tyler replied. Kegan started walking towards the door with Reid following her. Before they made it to the door Chase, stepped in front of them.

"Reid." Chase replied.

"Chase." Reid responded.

"I waited at the pool for you, where were you?" Chase asked.

"I had something planned already." Reid replied.

"Oh, well Coach Rogers was there. He was going to see what all we have practiced. I told him that your mom needed you at home so we had to cancel."

Reid just looked at him. "You told him that?"

"Yeah. It was the truth wasn't it?" Chase smiled.

"Sure." Reid nodded his head, cocking his eye towards Chase. "Thanks." Reid finally replied. "Hey listen, we need to go. I'll meet up with you later on tomorrow and practice."

"Sounds good. See you then." Chase replied smiling at Kegan. She turned her head so he didn't see that she was crying, but he did. "Hope you guys have a good night."

"Yeah you too." Reid replied. Reid opened the door to let Kegan go out first. She looked up at him and walked out feeling the cold air hit her face. Instead of covering herself up, she just breathed in. The cold air felt good against her face. "Come on." Reid replied grabbing her hand. They hurried across the parking lot to his car. As he climbed in the driver's seat, he looked over at Kegan who was just staring out the window. He started the car and quickly cut on the heat. "where do you want to go?"

"I don't care." Kegan replied not looking at him. "Just away from this place."

"Alright." Reid spat putting the car in gear and backing out. He began driving, he didn't know where, he just drove. He pulled up the colony house and got out. Kegan straightened up and began looking around. She rolled her eyes before opening the door and climbing out.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The Colony House."

"Right." She replied pulling her jacket closer to her body. Reid held out his hand for her to grab it. She just stared at it for a moment before grabbing it. He gently squeezed it before pulling her towards the house. He opened the door and made his way down the stairs to the basement. "Reid, where the heck are we?" she asked.

"You'll see." He replied smiling at her. They finally made it to the bottom. Kegan looked around and saw five stone chairs all in a circle around a stone table. Candles were everywhere.

"What is this place?" she asked

"This is where the Covenant meets. Over there in the shelf is the Book of Damnation. It tells you of all the spells, the legends of Ipswich, and most of our family history. You will find what Tyler was telling you about the night of the dance about twins. You can find just about anything you want to know about the Covenant in that book. It's very interesting if you are into reading a book with a million pages. I guess that's Tyler for you." Reid sat down in one of the stone chairs.

"Can I?" Kegan asked pointing to the book.

"Sure." He replied. Kegan gently removed the book from the shelf and brought it over to the stone table. She began looking through it. Reid looked at Kegan as she began flipping the pages. "Are you ok here? I need to go upstairs and get some things."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She responded without looking up. She flipped to the next page and something caught her eye. She looked closely.

"_The day may come when the Covenant will turn on each other. One after another, no longer together as one. I urge you brothers, do not let this happen. People come and go, but the Covenant should always remain as one. Do not break the bonds that the Covenant holds, or they might not come back together again. This has happened once before, breaking ties with each member causing the lives of the Covenant, one by one."_

Kegan picked the book up and sat down on one of the stone chairs and began reading again. _"Banished, forever forgotten, he came back. More powerful, more devious, and more trusting. A member of the Covenant went against all odds and took upon himself to defy the Covenant and his brothers. He split each one apart until there was nothing left. The Covenant was lost for many years until one day, a son, found this book and found a spell casting everything back into the past to create a different future. Knowingly, the son knew things would be different, they would change **his** future and destiny. Also knowingly, causing those to forget, forget him and their heirs until it was time for him to come along again. He read the spell aloud, going back into time, creating the Covenant as it once was, warning the Covenant of the evil that awaits them, warning them to not trust anyone, and to stay together as one for they should fear being torn apart. James L. Danvers III, may he forever be blessed, knowing that he changed the lives of the Covenant for the better of his generation and beyond." _

"Daddy." She whispered rubbing her finger along her father's name. She smiled as a tear in the paper. She turned the page, hoping to read more. Only she found a spell. She sighed before closing the book. She looked up and saw Reid coming down the stairs.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked.

"Naw, it's too many words." She lied. "Can we get back to the school now? I feel much better."

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"No, its ok. We'll talk later. Besides you need to go meet the boys at Nicky's. You don't want to be late for that." She got up and put the book back before going up the steps. She went to walk by Reid, but he grabbed her arm. She looked up at him, as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Reid dropped Kegan off at the school before driving to Nicky's. He walked in and immediately found the boys sitting at their normal table. Caleb was sitting there staring off into space. Reid rolled his eyes but made his way over when he saw Tyler waving at him. "Hey fellows." He replied sitting down.

"Hey man, where were you? I tried calling you." Tyler asked.

"I left my phone in the car. Kegan really needed to talk to me." Reid replied.

"Did she talk to you?" Tyler asked.

"No." Reid looked away. "You know I don't know what's wrong with her. I came back into her room after Kate came to talk to her, she was throwing up in the toilet. Then she started yelling at me about being such a good boyfriend or something. I don't know what's going with her."

Caleb looked up at Reid. "What did Kate want with her?" Tyler asked.

"Is she ok now?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah she's fine." Reid replied. "I don't know what Kate wanted. She was acting pretty weird."

"Yeah, well she and Pogue broke up earlier." Caleb replied taking a sip of his drink.

"Is Kegan getting sick or something?" Reid asked.

"I don't know, I found her throwing up earlier this week to." Caleb replied, he kept looking at Reid. "Don't know what it could be."

"Hey you guys want to play pool?" Tyler asked sensing the tension.

"No, I'm cool." Caleb replied sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah, not really in the mood to play either." Reid replied.

"So Reid, how have you and my sister been doing?" Caleb asked.

"Fine." Reid replied staring at him. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing." Caleb took a sip of his drink again. "I don't know Reid. She's been throwing up lately, she won't touch her food when she gets it, she cries all the time. She's pale. You tell me what's going on."

"I don't know what you are talking about Caleb. Why don't you just spit it out?" Reid spat.

"Come on Reid, I know you aren't _that_ stupid."

"What the hell Caleb?"

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Caleb finally asked. Tyler eyes were huge as Reid just stared at him.

"What did you just say?" Reid asked.

"You heard me. She's is scared to death to tell you I bet. She's afraid that you would leave her and I am starting to think you would leave her." Caleb retorted.

"You guys I think you got it all wrong…" Tyler started, but Reid didn't listen.

"What's it to you Caleb? Huh? It's none of your damn business if she is pregnant. It's my child and for your information I _will_ be there for my baby and I _will_ be there for Kegan."

"Yeah, just like your father did huh?" Caleb spat. Reid's jumped up from his seat, clenching his fist ready to beat Caleb's face in. Tyler sat there for a moment, praying he didn't hear what he just heard.

"I'm sure your mom could give me pointers too. How to drink away everything that goes on in her life." Reid spat. Caleb jumped up. Tyler looked over at the bar and saw Nicky coming their way.

"You guys not here." Tyler replied getting in between them.

"Stay out of lives Caleb, you aren't welcome anymore. As a matter of fact you were never welcome to begin with." Reid replied grabbing his coat and storming out of the bar without another word. Tyler held Caleb back as Reid left, before speaking.

"What was that Caleb?" Tyler asked.

"He's an asshole." Caleb spat

"You both are." Tyler grabbed his coat. "We are suppose to be brothers. Have each others back, not stabbing it. This is getting out of control." He moved to the door leaving Caleb there alone as Nicky walked up to him.

**Author: Ok, so I gave you guys a little taste of what is going to happen. I hope you guys liked this chapter. More surprises to come!! I have a lot planned for this story even though there are only a few more chapters left. Hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and get everything you want!! Don't forget about The Covenant, it comes out Jan 1st and I don't know about you guys but I am EXCITED!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Let me know what you think!! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author: Well, you guys are getting a taste of the drama that is going on in Ipswich right now. You also got a little clue about the ending as well, but we wont go there! Hahaha!! Hope you guys are enjoying the sequel, here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

Reid rushed back to school. He had to get everything straightened out with Kegan. Was that what she was going to tell him? Was that why she was crying earlier? Could she be pregnant? All these thoughts were going through his head. He didn't know what to do. Him, a father? He couldn't even take care of himself, how was he going to take care of a child? Reid shook his head of the thoughts before pressing harder on the gas. He finally made it to the school, without parking straight, he cut the car off and ran up the steps to the dorms. Just as he hit the door, it began to rain. He groaned before running down the hall to Kegan's room. He began banging on the door as hard as he could. "Kegan!" he yelled.

* * *

Tyler rushed out of Nicky's and too his car. He needed to tell Reid that Kegan wasn't pregnant before this got out of control. He saw Reid speed away. "Damnit!" Tyler yelled. He ran over to his Hummer and climbed in, without putting his seatbelt on he sped out of the parking lot. He went way above the speed limit to try and catch up with Reid. Just as he got to the school it began to rain. "Does it ever quit raining here?" he replied putting the car in park. He got out and rushed to the school in hopes that he would get to Kegan's room. He knew this was night that she had to tell Reid she cheated on him. It wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Caleb watched as Tyler stormed out of there. Nicky came up to him, but walked away once he saw that everyone had left except Caleb. "Sorry Nick." Caleb replied grabbing his coat. He walked outside and saw that it had started to rain. He pulled his coat over his head and slowly walked to his mustang. Could Kegan really be pregnant? How would he not know? He shook his head as he climbed in his car and sped away from the bar. A little while after her left, he pulled up the school. He didn't know why he was there. I guess he just wanted to find out the truth. He climbed out and this ran to the steps of the dorms and walked down to Kegan's room. He saw that the door was already open.

* * *

"Reid!" Kegan replied opening the door. "What's wrong?" she replied. 

"We need to talk." He replied out of breath.

"About what?" she sounded scared. Does he know? She wondered.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Reid asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Kegan. No more games, I already know. You can't hide it from me anymore."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because people usually get mad about these things."

"I'm not normal people Kegan. Its ok." He sat down on her bed.

"Reid, I am so sorry…"

"Sorry?"

"Kegan!" Tyler yelled running into the room.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" Kegan asked.

"We need to talk." Tyler pointed back and forth with his finger.

"Well, me and Reid need to talk to." Kegan replied.

"Kegan, this is real important. We need to talk now." Tyler replied, his eyes making it seem more serious. Kegan nodded her head.

"Um, Reid, can you hold on a minute?" Kegan asked.

"No, what is going on?" Reid asked.

"Reid, I need to talk to her." Tyler replied.

"You can say whatever in front of me, I am the father here."

"Reid…" Kegan went to say something but stopped. "Father?"

Caleb walked into the room just as she said 'father'

"Yeah, Caleb told me. It all makes sense now. All the throwing up, the not eating, the getting mad at me. I understand now." Reid replied.

"Reid, I…" Kegan didn't know what to say.

"Kegan, tell him the truth." Tyler whispered. Kegan could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kegan, is there something you need to tell us?" Caleb asked. Kegan just stood there in silence, not really wanting to say a word. She just closed her eyes and wished she was somewhere else.

"Kegan, its ok. I'm not mad or anything. You don't have to be scared to tell me." Reid moved closer to her. Kegan kept her eyes closed, still wishing she was somewhere else.

"Kegan!" Tyler warned.

"I'm sorry Tyler." She whispered. _"The manor."_ She thought to herself, before disappearing.

"Kegan!" Caleb moved to stop her but she had disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Reid asked.

"There's something she isn't telling us." Caleb replied.

"Tyler, what is going on?" Reid turned his attention to his friend.

"I don't know." Tyler lied. He just lied to his two brothers, something he hoped he'd never had to do. He was so angry with Kegan for not telling the truth. He was caught up in it now and now he had to lie for her. "She is just acting weird."

"Where did she go?" Reid asked.

"Nice going." Caleb spat before leaving the room. Reid went to say something, but stopped. It wasn't worth it right now.

* * *

The rest of the weekend, Kegan stayed low from everyone. She just couldn't find it in herself to tell Reid about Pogue. It would kill him. His birthday was Thursday. She just couldn't tell him so close to that. She avoided Caleb most the time as well, she was thankful she moved back into the dorms. Michelle would hide her every time Reid would come by. Come Monday morning, everyone knew what she was up to. Pogue was walking down the hall when he spotted her. 

"You want to explain what is going on?" Pogue asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked not stopping to talk to him.

"Caleb, Reid, Tyler, they all think you are pregnant or something."

"So what?"

"So what? Kegan are you?" he asked.

"No." she told him rolling her eyes.

"Then what is it?"

"I cant tell Reid, Pogue." She stopped, but didn't look up at him.

"I told Kate. That was the agreement."

"I know what the agreement was and I'm sorry that you guys aren't together anymore."

"You're sorry? I did it because we had an agreement."

"You don't understand."

"I do understand."

"He is ascending Thursday. What am I going to do when he ascends knowing that I cheated on him?"

"Kate hates me right now Kegan."

"She hates me too trust me. She hit me."

Pogue touched her arm softly. "Pogue, don't." she replied walking again. "This is too hard ok."

"Why cant we do this together?"

"Because being together gets us into trouble." Pogue stopped as Kegan continued to walk away from him. She tried her hardest to stay calm and not cry as she walked away from her best friend.

* * *

Reid met Chase during their fifth period class to practice. Reid's head wasn't really in it though. He hadn't stopped thinking about Kegan since she disappeared. 

"What's up with you?" Chase asked. "You aren't focused."

"I have other things on my mind besides swimming ok." Reid spat.

"Like what? You have a meet in one week."

"I know that." Reid spat.

"Then focus. You cant afford to lose this Reid."

"Just stop." Reid told him.

"Is it Kegan?"

"What's it to you?" Reid asked.

"Did you hear about Pogue and Kate?"

"Yeah why?"

"There's a rumor going around that he cheated on her."

Reid looked at Chase. "With who?"

"No one knows." Chase replied with a smile. "Why don't you ask Kegan, she's closest to him right? Maybe she would know."

Reid stared at him. "I mean, they do hang out all the time don't they? Like inseparable?"

"Yeah." Reid replied softly.

"Well anyways, do the time again. This time do it better. Put everything you got into it."

"Ok." Reid told him. He dove into the water with one thing on his mind this time. Pogue and Kegan.

"You tell him or I will Kegan!" Tyler yelled.

"Tyler, keep your voice down."

"Do you know what everyone is saying? They think Pogue cheated on Kate, Kegan."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's the rumor going around. Once Reid and Caleb find out that you aren't pregnant, which you aren't right?"

"No." Kegan rolled her eyes yet again at the question.

"Well when they find out you aren't, questions are going to be flying."

"Tyler, I cant tell him. You don't understand."

"I do understand. I know that you are scared, but he needs to find out from you before he finds out from someone else."

"Who else knows?"

"Pogue? Kate?"

"They wouldn't tell him."

"Kegan…"

"Tyler, he is ascending Thursday. This will just make matters worse."

"You cant lie to him."

"Why not? You guys lied to me for five years."

"It was for your own good."

"This is for his own good too."

"That's not going to work. This isn't the same."

"Tyler, I cant tell him." She whispered.

"You have to."

"No, I cant."

"Yes you can."

"Tyler, you cant make me do this."

"No, but I can tell him for you."

"Tyler, just stop ok."

"No, Reid is going to find out and he is going to find out tonight."

"Don't make me do this."

"I'm not making you do anything. I am telling you."

Kegan sat down in Tyler's hummer as he walked in front of her. "Get out the car Kegan."

"Its going to kill him."

Tyler shook his head. "It'll kill him more with you lying to him." He told her. "Come on, lets go back to your room." He replied lifting her off his car and shutting his door. "Everything is going to be ok."

"Easy for you to say." She replied walking beside him. She felt tears slide down her face. As they walked into the school she noticed something was up. She went to back away but Tyler placed his arm around he waist and moved her forward. "Tyler, what's going on?"

"It's ok." He whispered. They got to her room and saw that Pogue, Reid, and Caleb were inside, not really saying much.

"Kegan." Reid jumped up as Tyler and Kegan entered the room.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked.

"Kegan, needs to tell us something." Tyler replied pushing her forward.

Pogue lifted his head to her. She turned away from him as tears slide down her cheek. "Um…well, the past couple of days I haven't really been myself, because of something that happened. I literally been killing myself over it because it hurts so bad." She cried. She wiped her face before continuing.

"Kegan, its ok." Reid whispered.

"Reid, I have something to tell you." She told him.

"Its ok." He nodded his head. "I already know and I am ok with it."

"No, Reid!" she yelled. "Its not it at all."

"Kegan, its ok." Reid continued.

"Will you stop!?" she yelled.

"Just spit it out Kegan." Caleb told her. Kegan looked at him with so much sorrow.

"I…don't know how to say it."

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Caleb asked. "I knew it. I knew that sick bastard would get you pregnant some time another and then leave you."

"What the hell..." Reid started.

"I'm not pregnant!" Kegan yelled over Reid arguing with Caleb. Reid looked at her shocked.

"Then what has been your problem for the past week? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because…" Kegan looked away. She finally cast her glance at Pogue who just continued to stare at her. She looked to the door and saw that Kate and Sarah were standing there. Kegan looked away and back at Reid. "I kissed Pogue the other night after the cliffs." She admitted. Reid stare at her, eyes wide. He couldn't believe it.

* * *

"Reid!" Kegan yelled running after him with tears streaming down her face. "Stop please!" she begged, but he kept walking. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler followed. "I am so sorry." She told him. 

"You are sorry?" he asked trying to get his keys out of his pocket. "How long huh? How long has this shit been going on behind my back?"

"It hasn't been going on period. It was just one night."

"Did you screw him? Huh?"

"No." she whispered. "I swear."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Reid, please don't do this. I am so sorry." She sobbed. She felt a raindrop on her face.

"Where the hell are my keys?" Reid yelled pulling everyone out of his pocket except his keys.

"Reid, please talk to me." She begged.

"About what Kegan? Huh what do you want to talk about? You don't talk to me anymore. You keep things from me. You don't know how talk to me, just lie." Reid started his way back to the school. "You know what, I'm through ok. I am through with you and with this place. I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong. I thought you guys were my best friends, but I was sure as hell wrong about that."

"Reid, don't turn your back on me please." She begged.

"No Kegan, you turned your back on me remember." He got up in her face. "Of all people, he had to be the one. The rumors. All of them were true."

"I didn't mean to. It just happened. Like someone was in my mind or something."

"Right." Reid turned around and made his way back to the school.

"REID!" she yelled through the rain, but he didn't turn around. "Don't do this!" she begged. She felt her knees buckle as she came down to the ground. She slowly let her legs for from under her as she sobbed in her hands as the rain fell down around her. Caleb walked slowly over to her and wrapped his arms around his sister, who just shoved him away.

* * *

The next morning was so awkward for Kegan. She slowly made her way to each class, listening to people whisper. Everywhere she went, someone would say something. "Whore!" a girl whispered shoving past her down the hall. Kegan bowed her head as she finally made it to the cafeteria. She found a table that hadn't been taken, but as soon as she walked up people put their things down and just glared at her. She moved away from them and tried to find another place to sit. Every table, made it to where there was no room for her to sit. She sighed as she put her bag over her shoulder and walked over to the table next to the window. This was table for the outcasts, the rejects, but no even them wanted to sit with her. She slowly sat down as people continued to stare. She didn't even bother to get food, knowing that some might have done something to it. News traveled fast about last nights events. Everyone knew it was her that Pogue cheated with. She just wanted to disappear and never show her face again at Spencer Academy. She got out her notebook when someone came up to the table. "Yeah you know, if I was you I would want Reid Garwin and Pogue Parry at the same time too. But only a whore would do that, so I guess that makes you one." 

"You're right." Kegan replied looking up. "I guess I get it from the queen." She spat.

"You get it from your mother." The girl spat before walking away. Kegan glared at her, before noticing Reid walking into the cafeteria. All eyes went him as he stared at her. She looked away as he made his way to the swim team table. A boy appeared in front of the table. "Hi." He replied with a smile.

"Hi." Kegan whispered.

"Can I sit down?" he asked.

"Um..Yeah sure." She was little confused but moved her books.

"You're Kegan right?" he asked sitting down in front of her.

"Yeah."

"I'm Gavin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too." He smiled at her. She looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"You might not want to sit with me if you don't want to be stared at."

"Don't let them bother you." He replied still smiling.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Is that what I am doing?" he asked.

Kegan stared at him. "You know Kegan, me and you would make a great couple. See you can kiss whoever you want, but just as long as I get the benefits from that beautiful body of yours I'll be satisfied."

Kegan rolled her eyes before grabbing her things to leave the table. "Douche bag." She spat before walking away.

"Hey, baby I'm just saying you give me that tight ass and I let you kiss whoever you want." Kegan turned around to say something but she watched as Pogue threw the guy up against the wall and was in his face. Kegan walked away without even thanking Pogue. She looked over at the swim table just as Reid slipped a piece of paper in a blonde's hand. She smiled at her as he winked at her. Reid looked up and saw Kegan staring at him with tears in her eyes. He turned back and smiled at the girl walking away. Kegan rushed out of the cafeteria crying. Pogue let the boy go before running after her. He caught up with her in the parking lot. "Kegan!" he yelled turning her around. She had tears streaming down her face. "Are you ok?"

"What are you doing?" she asked pushing him away.

"I'm trying to help you."

"Well don't ok. It's just making things worse."

"Its not right how everyone is treating you."

"You don't understand do you Pogue? To guys you are awesome for having two girls, but to girls I am just the whore of the school who cheated on one of the most popular guys in school. To me, I've killed him inside and its killing me. I don't care what other's think, just him. He hates me right now. You're not helping with the situation either."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be. We did this together. At least everyone knows now and I can stop beating myself up about it."

"What about Reid?"

"Its over." She replied walking away. "It's over."

**Author: Ok, so I don't know if I liked this chapter too much. But just let me know what you think. I might change it. I don't know yet!! Hahaha!! REVIEW!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author: I see that some of you guys are going to be real disappointed with the rest of the story!! Hahahaha I have no intentions for Reid and Kegan to get back together for a long time in this story so don't get your hopes up!!! I'm sorry you guys, I loved them together too!!! They were my favorite!! Hahaha!! Hope you guys had a GREAT Christmas!! Mine was pretty awesome!! Hope Santa was good to you!!! Enjoy!**

Kegan had skipped the rest of her classes that day after the cafeteria event. She walked over to the gazebo that she so longed loved. She sat down on the swing and just cried into her hands, not really caring who watched. Suddenly she heard someone stepped in, her head jerked up. Chase was standing there looking at her.

"Chase its not a real good time right now." She replied bowing her head. "I've just lost everyone."

"I heard." He replied.

"Everyone hates me."

"Can you blame them?" he asked.

Her head looked up at him shocked. "What?" she asked.

"Can you blame them?" he asked again. "You and Reid dated what, a year in half and now you decide you wanted to cheat on him."

"I didn't mean to." She defended.

"How do you not mean to cheat on someone?"

"Something..." she sighed. "Someone was in my head. I didn't even mean to go to his house."

Chase nodded his head, but his eyes told her she was lying. "Right." He spat. "Reid is a good guy. I've learned that and you just blew with him."

"Do you not think that I know that?"

"I thought you were different, but you're just the same. Stuck up bitch, thinks she can get anyone she wants and everyone will be ok with it."

Kegan stared at him, stunned as what he just said to her. Tears started falling down her cheeks as he walked away.

* * *

Tyler saw the whole event go down in the cafeteria. He saw what Pogue did, but knew all Kegan wanted was for Reid to just smile at her. Instead he flirted with a girl. Tyler walked out of the cafeteria to go to his room, when saw out the window Chase talking to someone in the gazebo. Chase turned around with a smile on his face as he made his way to the school. Tyler looked at him confused before shaking his head and moving to his room. He threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes for a second, when the door came open. "You aren't eating?" Reid asked. 

"No, I'm not that hungry."

"Yeah me either. Don't really have an appetite."

Tyler opened his eyes and stared at Reid knowing exactly what he meant by that comment. "Reid, don't you think you should give her a break?"

Reid looked at up his best friend. "I'm not trying to sound like Caleb or whatever, but she is dying over here. She knew it would hurt you. She's suffering the consequences and I'm sure she is ok with that, but the whole school knows. They are calling her a whore and guys think they can talk to her like she is one. It's not right."

"How did the whole school find out?"

"I guess someone opened their mouth. I don't know."

Reid sat down on his bed. "Tyler, what the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How did it come to this? I thought she loved me. I mean she showed me, or was it just a cover up? I mean how the hell do you want me to forgive something like this. Pogue is suppose to be my best friend. My brother. We are in a covenant for god's sake. What am I suppose to do? Huh? This is so unforgivable."

"I don't think she thinks you are going to forgive her. She just wants to be able to walk down the hall and not be called all these names. To her it was mistake and she knows that. She does love you. She will probably always love you. I'm sure if she could go back and change it, she would. If she could find some thing to tell her how to change time, she would just to fix what she did. Don't hate her Reid."

"I could never hate her." He replied softly. He looked over at Tyler. "We are going to be late. Get your shit and let's go." He walked to the door. Tyler sighed knowing that Reid never showed too much emotion with anyone, maybe Kegan, but that was over. Tyler grabbed his books and followed his friend letting the door close behind him. As they walked down the hall Tyler looked out the same window and saw Kegan emerge from the gazebo. He stopped for a moment thinking, what was Chase smiling at? He shook his head before walking again.

* * *

Kegan made her way back into the school. She began walking towards her room, when she noticed a shirt on the ground. She picked it up. It was hers. She looked confused, but continued to walk. More clothes laid on the ground. She picked them up and began moving quickly towards her room. As she made her way down the long hall, she saw that half her stuff was sitting in the hallway outside her door. She looked at it, before walking. "Michelle what are you doing?" she asked. 

"You're moving." She replied throwing more clothes at Kegan.

"Said who?"

"Does it matter?" she asked looking up.

"Michelle, stop!" Kegan yelled. Michelle stopped what she was doing and moved over to Kegan. "What is going on?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? I mean gua Kegan, the whole school already knows. I'm sure you've heard." Michelle replied.

Kegan nodded her head. "I just thought I would help you move out."

"I don't need your help."

"Good." Michelle replied dropping a picture frame of Kegans. Kegan watched as it shattered as it hit the floor. Kegan looked up, she tried her hardest not to cry. "If you don't mind, I would like your stuff out by the time I get out of class. I am sort of tired of seeing it." With that Michelle pushed her way past Kegan and out the door. Kegan bent down and picked up the broken picture frame and flipped it over. It was of her and the covenant. She looked at Reid, he was actually smiling for once. She closed her eyes and let it fall it again before rubbing her hands over her face. She felt someone touching her shoulder. "Kegan." Caleb softly replied. She looked up and saw her brother looking concerned down at her. "What's going on?"

"Do you think our mother would let me move back home?" she replied before bursting out in tears. Caleb kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her. "Caleb, I don't know what to do anymore. Everyone in the school hates me. Michelle is kicking me out of the room. I don't know what's going on."

"Come on, I'll help you move." He replied getting up.

"You sure you want to be seen with me?" Kegan asked wiping her eyes.

"I would want to be seen with you until the day you die no matter what you did." He replied. She looked up at him and gave a soft smile. "I'm not going to hate you because you made a mistake."

"Thank you." She replied. He nodded his head before offering his hand. She got up and followed him out the hall. He wanted to start on this stuff before anyone stole anything. Students stopped and watched as Caleb bent down and grabbed a box that hadn't been opened since she moved back in. Kegan looked at everyone as they began to whisper. She bowed her head, but followed Caleb as she lifted a box herself. She saw Reid out of the corner of her eye watching, but he turned around and walked in the opposite direction. She closed her eyes and breathed before moving again. Caleb looking behind him to make sure she was ok. She nodded at him and saw Tyler coming up to them.

"Hey Tyler." Caleb replied walking by.

"Do you guys need some help?" he asked.

"Yeah actually we do. You see Kegan can't seem to make up her mind if she wants to live here or at home so we are moving her again. Can we use your hummer?"

"Yeah." Tyler looked over at Kegan who looked like she was about to cry. "Let me get that." He replied grabbing the box from her. "You go get something easy to carry and bring it to my car." She nodded her head and turned back around to go to her room. By that time everyone had either continued to watch or moved on to watch another scene of drama. She chose to ignore it.

* * *

Reid walking into the pool area expecting Chase to be ready for him. Reid needed to swim. He needed to let out the anger he was holding in. He needed to just feel the water and become one and just forget about the world for the time he was in the water, just focusing on winning. He looked around when he heard the door open. "You're late." Reid replied coldly. Chase smiled. 

"To be honest I didn't think you would show up."

"Why?"

"Well with everything that is happening. I wouldn't have."

"I need to swim. It makes everything disappear for a few hours."

"Well, let's get to it then."

"Fine." Reid pulled his pants down and took off his shirt. Chase laughed before doing the same. "What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"I'm going to race you and see what all this practice has done for you."

Reid smirked. "Ready to get your ass beat?"

"Not like Aarons." Chase replied before stepping up onto the mini diving board. Reid couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Chase get ready to race him. He put his swimming cap on and climbed up on the diving board next to Chase. Chase smirked at him. "Ready…." The boys got into diving position. "Set…." Reid was ready. He stared at the water that was awaiting him to jump in. "GO!" Chase yelled. Both boys jumped into the water and began racing. Reid gave it all he got into this race. He let go of everything he was holding in, everything he was feeling toward Pogue, everything he was feeling towards Caleb, but definitely all the feelings he felt for Kegan. He missed her. Every minute he's not thinking about school, or something else, he was thinking about her. He had to keep himself busy to keep his mind off of her. He noticed how everyone was treating her. He felt bad, but didn't she deserve it? I mean she cheated on him with his best friend, didn't they both deserve to be hated by everyone else.

Reid pushed harder and harder at the end of the race. He put everything into it. Finally he touched the wall, seeing Chase seconds behind him. Reid smiled, feeling the release of all his emotions. "Very nice." Coach Rogers's voice sounded. Reid looked up and then looked over at Chase who had a smile on his face. "I would have to say that you are looking pretty amazing. With what I saw, I think we could beat the Falcons at State. What do you say boys?"

Reid looked over at Chase, in unison they both replied, "Yeah!" Coach Rogers laughed

"Well you guys go get showered and hit the bed we need all our energy for this meet Thursday."

Reid's head shot towards the coach. "Thursday?" Reid asked.

"Yeah did you forget or something?" the coach asked

"No sir. It's just my birthday." Reid replied.

"Well it should be a good birthday then shouldn't it?"

Reid tried to smile. "Yes sir."

"Don't worry sir, we got this covered for you." Chase chimed in.

"I believe it." Coach Rogers nodded to the boys before leaving the swimming pool. Reid looked over at Chase before walking towards the showers.

"So did it feel good?" Chase asked walking with him.

"Did what feel good?" Reid asked getting back to his normal self.

"Letting everything go?"

Reid stopped and looked at Chase. "Yeah I guess."

"You know man, if you keep swimming like that you might get a scholarship."

"I don't need a scholarship." Reid started walking again.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm probably not going to college."

"Reid." Chase stopped. Reid stopped and turned around to face him. "She's not worth it man. Don't get yourself so beat up that you cant focus. Use it. You could lead us all the way to Nationals." Reid nodded his head before turned around and walking to the showers alone. He cut on the hot water all the way and just let it hit his body. Chase never followed, instead, he decided he had an idea. Reid's birthday was Thursday, he knew the perfect way to 'help' his new friend. He wasn't out for 'power' this time. He was out for vengeance, blood, Kegan. Chase smiled as he made his way to the locker room to change.

**Author: I know its short, but I was just in the mood to write tonight!! You know how it is!! Hope you guys liked this chapter!! I wonder what Chase has in store for the Covenant. We could only know! Hahahah!! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author: Ok, so it's getting close to the end!! I know it's sad!! But it's going to be good I promise!! Reid's birthday is coming up. Whoooo hooo!! Hope you guys are enjoying this sequel!! Enjoy the chapter!!**

Kegan had finally gotten everything into her room from the school. She sighed as she laid down on her bed. Caleb had walked in and stared at her before making a noise to let her know she was there. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied without looking up.

"I don't want to talk about it either." Caleb replied sitting down on the bed. "I just want to know if you are ok?"

"Not really."

"Have you talked to Pogue?"

Kegan shook her head. "What do I say to him?"

"I don't know. You use to be able to talk to him about anything."

"Yeah that was before I kissed him and ruined my relationship with Reid and his relationship with Kate." She sarcastically replied.

"I saw what happened in the cafeteria…"

"Who didn't?" she spat.

"Pogue was trying to help you."

"He's just making matters worse by being seen with me."

"Have you tried talking to Reid?"

"What do you care if talked to him or not?"

"Kegan!" Caleb yelled.

"No Caleb, I haven't talked to him. He wont come anywhere near me. I'm sure you are very happy about that." She sat up and glared at him.

"I'm not happy, because I see what it is doing to you."

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's over between us and I doubt I'll be getting him back anytime soon."

"If you act like then you won't get him back."

"Caleb, I don't understand you sometimes. You don't want me to be with Reid. We aren't together right now and now you are trying to get us back together. You have been such a dick to both of us for the past couple of weeks and now all of the sudden you have changed back to the normal Caleb. You know what I don't want to talk about this anymore." Kegan threw herself back down against her pillow.

"Kegan…" Caleb started.

"Just change the subject Caleb." Kegan told him covering her eyes with her hands.

"Tyler told me that Reid took you to the Colony house the other night."

"Yeah so?"

"Well what did you think?

"I don't know. It was pretty cool. He showed me the Book of Damnation."

"Did you read it?"

"Yeah, I tried to find the stuff about twins but it was a big book and I didn't feel like looking."

"What_ did_ you find?"

"That our father saved the Covenant because it was being torn apart."

"Yeah father told me about that one night. He was actually telling me as a bedtime story."

"Yeah it's amazing what you can find out about your family in a book."

Caleb chuckled. "Yeah."

"Caleb, do you think that things would ever get back to normal with everyone?" Kegan leaned up and looked at her brother.

"I don't know. It seems like everything's too far gone, how could it be saved?"

"I don't know. Everything is so screwed up. Caleb, I swear someone was in my mind. Someone was telling me what to do. I didn't even want to go to Pogue's after the cliffs, I just ended up there."

"I've heard that there's a power that helps you to get into someone's mind. It's dangerous and someone very powerful can only do it. It takes almost all your energy away from you. I've only heard of one person doing it and he almost killed himself."

"Who?"

"Joseph Garwin."

"What?" Kegan looked surprised at her brother. "Reid's father?"

"Yeah. He almost killed himself doing it too. He wanted his wife back, so he got into her mind and brought her back to him. Reid never told you this?"

"No, he never liked talking about his father. You know that."

"Well his mother was getting tired of him using, so she left. She took Reid with her and just left. Then one day she showed back up, not understanding why but she wanted to give Joseph another chance."

"How did she find out what he did?"

"Well, Wayne Perry, Pogue's father knew what he did. Well I mean the whole covenant knew, but I think Pogue's father was the only one brave enough to say something. Reid's mother overheard and freaked."

"So that's why Reid's the way he is."

"I don't _understand_ why Reid is the way he is. After seeing what happened to _our_ father, I am scared to death of 'using.' It killed him. Its killing Reid and he doesn't see that."

"He's ascending Thursday."

Caleb nodded his head. "What do we do?" Kegan asked.

"There's nothing we can do. I can't force him _not _to 'use'."

"Caleb, we have to do something." Kegan yelled.

"Kegan, there's nothing I can do." He replied softly.

Kegan laid back down and just closed her eyes. Caleb rubbed her leg before getting up and leaving her room. Kegan felt tears streaming down her face to her neck, but she didn't move. She heard a soft knock on the door. For some reason, she thought it was Reid and she shot up. Pogue stood there looking at her.

"Hi." He replied softly. His eyes looked heavy from lack of sleep. He gently rubbed his hands through his hair before walking in slowly.

"Hi." She laid back down.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"I know that you don't want to see me right now, but you're just about the only person I have left in this world right now and I really need you right now."

Kegan could hear his voice breaking, though she knew he was holding his emotions in for her. She slowly sat up and looked at him. "Kate won't even look at me when I walk pass her in the hall. Reid is avoiding me which I can't blame him." He put his fingers in the corners of his eyes before continuing. "I quit the swim team today."

"You quit?" Kegan was surprised.

"Yeah, well actually I was forced off."

"Yeah like I was forced out of my room?" she gave a soft smile. "Thanks for helping me in the cafeteria, I know that I was being a bitch, but I just wanted to let you know it meant a lot to me. You didn't have to do that especially in front of everyone."

Pogue gave a soft smile before sitting down on the bed.

"Pogue, I'm scared." Kegan admitted

"Don't be. You got me and Caleb.

"Chase hates me too."

"Screw Chase."

"He called me a bitch and said I deserved everything that is happening." Kegan turned and looked out the window.

"He told you what?" Pogue stood up again.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved it." She looked back at Pogue as tears filled her eyes.

"No, you don't. He hasn't even been here for any of this. Who the hell does he think he is? Just because he's a good swimmer doesn't mean that he owns the school now."

"There's something about him that I don't like."

"I mean come on, how could anyone like that chump? He's so skinny, and moppy, it's disgusting."

"Reid's with him all the time now too."

Pogue looked up at Kegan before kneeling down grabbing her hands. "Kegan, I will do everything in my power to help you get him back."

"I wish your power _could_ get him back for me." Pogue let his head fall.

"Me too." He whispered.

There was a soft tap on the door. Kegan wiped her face from the tears that had fallen. "Come in." she replied. Pogue stayed kneeled down and looked up at Kegan. "Reid!" she yelled letting go of Pogue and jumped off the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." He replied looking down at Pogue. "I thought maybe Tyler was right, I should come to talk to you or whatever, but I see you waste no time moving on. I thought I knew you Kegan. I really did. I guess everyone has secrets." He turned to leave.

"Reid…" Kegan started.

"You would think that after everything that has happened you would stop, but I guess I just gave you the reason to go back to him." Reid turned to walk away.

"No, we weren't doing anything…" Kegan walked out into the hall to see Caleb and Tyler standing there. "Reid, please don't walk away." She begged turning her attention back to him.

"You know, Chase was right. You aren't worth it anymore." With that Reid turned around and walked out of her life forever. She turned towards the boys as tears fell down her face. "I tried." Tyler replied softly before turning to leave. She turned back into her room. Caleb went to go after her, but she shut the door behind her. Pogue got up from the floor and walked over to her.

"Chase doesn't know what he is talking about." Pogue replied.

"Yeah." She whispered. "I think he does." She walked past her friend and just sat down on the bed. "Reid's turning eighteen in two days and I don't know how to stop it." She whispered. She sounded defeated, as if she had given up on life itself.

"You can't stop his ascension Kegan. It's like stopping death."

"It might as well be just that."

Pogue turned away and ran his hands through his hair before speaking. "Its in two days Kegan. We are all scared of what is going to happen to him. At least Chase isn't here to screw up."

Kegan's head shot up. "Listen, I am going to go. I need to get some rest." Pogue gave a little smile before opening the door to leave.

"Chase." Kegan whispered.

* * *

Wednesday morning Kegan woke up with an instant headache. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked into her bathroom. _"Chase."_ She thought in her head "_He has to be involved in this some how."_

"Keg come on lets go!" Caleb yelled.

"I'm coming." She yelled back. She cut the water off and just stared at herself in the mirror still thinking about Chase.

"What are you doing in there?" Caleb asked banging on the door. Kegan couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm coming," she replied opening the door. "Just let me get dressed."

"Just hurry ok, or we will be late." He replied before shutting her door.

The two arrived at school two minutes late. Caleb glared at his sister as they walked down the hall. "Meet me later." Caleb replied before turning into a classroom. Kegan nodded her head before going down the hall to her Algebra class. Kegan stopped in the middle of the hall and saw Chase walking alone. "Perfect." She replied before walking to him. She ignored the fact that this class was the class she had to pass to graduate. She had one thing on her mind. "Chase!" she yelled across the hall.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"What do you want to kiss me now too?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk." She rolled her eyes at the boy's arrogance.

"Listen, make it quick, because I have places to be and people who actually want to see me."

Kegan rolled her eyes. "First you can stop being a dick because it's getting real old." She spat. "Why did you move to Ipswich Chase? Why this town of all the others did you choose this one?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I was just wondering why you chose here of all places?"

"Well first it's not your business and second my family wanted to move here. What's it to you?"

"Will you look at me?" she asked. He stopped and smiled before turning around.

"What do you want?" he asked still smiling. She looked into his eyes. They were piercing green. Her mind went back to Chase Collins and the time in the woods.

"What do you want _Chase_?" she whispered.

"What do you think I want?"

"You can't just….." she went to say.

"What? I can't just what? No one is going to believe you Kegan so I suggest you keep your mouth shut before you get yourself into trouble."

"It is you!" she backed away from him.

"Now now, it took you that long to figure out who I am?"

"How? Caleb killed you."

"No, Caleb_ thought_ he killed me."

"All this time, you've been pretending?"

"You're getting real smart."

"That night at the cliffs, it was you in mine and Pogue's mind weren't you?"

"Right again. Wow, I am very surprised at you Kegan. How did you know?"

"I never thought for one second that you were dead. I knew you would be around sooner or later to get your revenge. Never like this though. Never did I think you would keep your same name, and pose as a student."

Chase smiled. "You were the only one who didn't believe I was dead. Still now, no one will believe you."

"What do you want?"

He smiled at her and walked towards her. "You!" he whispered.

"What no power this time?" she spat.

"No, just you. If someone's power just so happens to come by then I'll take it but right now my mind is set on you and only you."

"If a power just so comes by? What does that mean?"

"Reid's birthday is tomorrow isn't it? That reminds me…Excuse me I have a party to plan for my new friend. I guess you already know you aren't invited." He turned to walk away.

"You won't get away with this." He moved closer to her.

"No sweetheart, I already _have_ gotten away with it. You broke your boyfriends heart, well _I_ did actually, but you know what I mean." He smirked. "Everything couldn't be more perfect. Thanks to you the Covenant will be broken and _you_ will be mine."

"You bastard!" she yelled.

"Yeah, but I guess that makes you one too. Seeing as Caleb killed your father as well."

Kegan hit him across the face out of anger. She heard him laughing as he put his hand up to his face, before she could react he had her by the throat and up against the wall.

"You listen here bitch, don't you ever lay a hand on me again. You_ will_ regret it. You already lost Kegan, just deal with it."

"Why don't you just go to hell!" she tried to yell, but the grip on her throat made it come out as a gasp. Chase laughed, before tightening his hand and glaring at her.

"Been there, they don't seem to like me too much. If I go back, you can bet your ass that you are coming with me."

Tears welled up in Kegan's eyes. "Why not kill me now?" she replied hoarsely.

"Because, I want you to suffer." He let her go and watched her fall to the floor. She began coughing, gasping for air. "Now excuse me, I have other matters to deal with." Chase left Kegan sitting on the floor. She covered her face as she cried, she was so angry with herself. How could she not see that it was _him _the whole time? Now he was going to get to Reid. She lifted herself off the ground and began walking when she saw that everyone was coming out of their classrooms. She quickly ducked into the girl's bathroom before anyone could see her.

* * *

"Reid!" Kegan ran up to him. "Reid please, I need you to listen to me." Kegan begged. She had tears flowing down her cheeks as she grabbed his arm to stop him. "I know that you hate me right now, but I need you to listen to me."

"Kegan…." Reid started.

"Don't go to the party tomorrow."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's Chase. He has something planned for you."

"I know Chase is the one who planned the party for me."

"No, Chase Collins, he's Chase Richards." Kegan shook her head. "I know that it sounds so stupid, but it's true. Reid, he's going to kill you."

"What do you care?" Reid asked turning to walk away.

"I do care. A lot and I know that you are hurting right now and I am so sorry for that, but I can't watch you die Reid."

"Listen to me, Chase Collins is dead. It's about time that you accept that and stop reminiscing over him. He is gone. I am turning eighteen tomorrow and in four months we are graduating and I am leaving this place for good. Never coming back, so just leave me alone." He turned away and began walking again.

"Why did you come to my house last night?" Kegan asked. She watched as Reid stopped but didn't turn around. "Did you think maybe there was hope for us?"

"Maybe, but you proved that wrong when you were still with Pogue."

"I'm not with him. I was _never_ with him."

"How can I believe that?" he moved closer to her. "You kissed him. After me and you had sex, that's the hardest to believe."

"We were under some trance, I know this sounds ridiculous, but it's Chase. He admitted everything to me this morning before slamming me into the wall. Reid, you have to believe me. If we never get back together I'll understand, but I need you to believe me right now. He's tearing the covenant apart, can you not see that?"

"No, your brother and Pogue, hell even_ you_, tore the covenant apart. There is no more covenant Kegan. Just deal with it."

"I love you Reid."

"I highly doubt that." He walked away leaving Kegan standing there alone.

**Author: Ok, so I don't know about this chapter too much, but hopefully you guys will like it!! It's been done for about three days now and I was seeing if I could change anything to make it better to my liking, but I don't know! Hahhaa!! Hope everyone had a wonderful New Years!! The Covenant is out and I hope everyone has gotten it and watched it at least 12 times!! Hahaahha!! REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kegan walked home that day, she didn't feel like talking to Caleb. She finally realized how much she had really hurt Reid. He didn't care what happened to him. His birthday was just twelve hours away. The wind was blowing making it hard for Kegan to walk. It was very windy that day, but she didn't care. She wiped a tear away as it fell down her face. "Kegan!" she heard someone yelling. She stopped and turned around seeing Tyler running after her. She bowed her head so he didn't see her crying. "Why are you walking out in this weather? I have been looking for you forever."

"I just decided to walk home today." Kegan replied softly.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked noticing she wouldn't look up at him.

"I'll be fine. I just need to be alone."

"Kegan, you can talk me."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kegan lifted her head up. "You usually aren't this nice to me even when everyone did like me."

Tyler couldn't help but laugh. "You are one of my best friends Kegan."

"Reid's your best friend Tyler. What does he think about you still talking to me?"

"You didn't do anything to me. He knows that."

"I didn't mean to _do_ anything to him." She bowed her head again.

"I know that." Tyler replied softly. "You know Reid though. He's so stubborn."

"Yeah." She turned to walk away.

"Come Kegan. It's too windy out here to be walking home. It's not safe either."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She looked up at the sky. "Plus today I think it might not rain."

"What happened to your neck?"

Kegan quickly jerked her head down. "Nothing."

"Bullshit." Tyler spat. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She replied again.

"Who did that to you? Reid?"

Kegan looked at Tyler. "He told me that he talked to you today." Tyler kept on.

"No, Reid didn't do this to me."

"Then who?"

"Chase." She replied. Tyler glared. "Chase Collins." She added. Tyler's glare turned into confusion. "What Reid didn't tell you how crazy I am?"

"No."

"Yeah well…."

"Chase Collins did that to you?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been doing drugs again?"

"No Tyler!" Kegan yelled. "Chase Richards is Chase Collins."

"How?"

"I don't know how smartass, I just know that he is."

"Kegan, come on who did that to you for real? Did Aaron?"

"No, I haven't seen Aaron in days." Kegan sighed. "Tyler, you have to believe me."

"When you were in the gazebo the other day after the cafeteria incident and Chase was talking to you. I was standing at the window when he turned away smiling. What did he say to you?"

Kegan looked at him. "He smiled?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"He told me I was like everyone else, a stuck up bitch, who thinks I can get away with anything and everyone would be ok with it. He told me I deserved everything that happened. He wanted to know how I could cheat on someone I dated for a year in a half."

"That asshole. Why is it any of his business?"

"Because Tyler, he's Chase Collins. I swear. His eyes were the same piercing green as the night when he turned into Reid. I'm telling you he can do this, because he's done it before. He's out for revenge this time. He wants me. He is throwing Reid a party tomorrow for his birthday. He knows everything Tyler. He's going to kill him if we don't do something."

"Reid doesn't want any help Kegan."

"I don't care what he wants!" she yelled. "I don't care that he hates me now, but I am not going to watch him die."

"The party is at nine o'clock. Reid ascends at ten o two."

"What's he trying to do?" Kegan turned away from him thinking. "Why is he throwing a party before Reid ascends?"

"Are you coming?"

"Of course not. I'm not invited."

"Reid told me about taking you to the Colony House. Go back, look in the book and see if you can find anything to help us."

"You believe me?"

Tyler nodded his head. "Yeah. Someone's got to right?"

Kegan smiled. "Yeah." She whispered.

"Just be discreet about it. I don't want Pogue and Caleb asking questions. You haven't told them have you?"

"No." she shook her head while answering. "You know Caleb wouldn't believe me."

"Well don't tell them. Just go by yourself. We are expected to go to the party. For some reason Chase invited Pogue as well. I don't know if he is going or not."

"Tyler, watch out for Reid for me ok."

"Yeah sure." Tyler smiled. "Now that we got that covered. Come back to the school. I'll drive you home."

"No, let me walk. I'll be fine I promise. Its just right up the road."

Tyler nodded his head knowing not to argue with her. "Be careful." He told her.

"You forgot Tyler. I can disappear now." She smiled. He smiled back as she turned around to walk in the opposite direction. He watched as she walked away before turning around himself and walking back to the school.

* * *

Later that night Kegan found herself not being able to sleep yet again. This time she wasn't thinking about Reid, but about defeating Chase, yet again. She looked out the window and saw that it was beginning to rain. She couldn't help but laugh. In thirty minutes, it will be Reid's birthday. She rolled over on her side to look at the rain as it hit the window sill. She wished for everything to be different. She wished that she was back in New York, at her all girls' school. Yeah she really didn't have any close friends that she kept in touch with. Hell, none of them knew about her leaving. She would give anything to go back there. Change what was happening to her brother and friends. Save Reid. Save her father. She closed her eyes, not wanting to think about it anymore. It was too painful to think about everyone around her slowly drifting away. She felt so helpless. She pulled the covers up over her and begged her mind to send her into a sleep.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Reid!" Everyone replied in unison. The whole school showed up for Reid's birthday and for once he was happy. He had a smile on his face as Chase put his arm around his friends shoulder and lifted his glass in the air. "Happy birthday buddy, you deserve it." He whispered in his ear. Reid nodded his head with a smile. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw Kegan standing there smiling at him. She turned away and moved through the crowd before anyone else noticed she was there.

"Happy birthday man!" Tyler slapped Reid's hand and hugged him.

"Thanks." Reid looked over at Caleb and nodded his head. "Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Tyler replied. "You having a good time?"

"Yeah." Reid nodded his head. He began looking around the room.

"Who you looking for man?" Caleb asked.

"No one." He replied monotone looking at Caleb. "Just seeing who is all here."

"She's not here. You didn't want her to come, so she didn't." Caleb replied.

"Thanks." Reid replied sarcastically before walking away.

Tyler looked down at his watch, it read. Nine fifty five. "Caleb, its almost ten." He replied.

* * *

"Reid!" Kegan screamed. She watched as he laid unconscious on the floor. "Reid open your eyes."

"Now this is a party!" Chase replied throwing his hands in the air with a smile on his face.

"Chase, don't do this to him." She begged.

"No, _you_ did this to him!" Chase pointed his finger. "Ladies and gentlemen…." Kegan turned around and saw Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler walking in. "Lets see who is behind mask number one." He closed his eyes and quickly Chase Collins appeared in front of them.

"How?" Caleb asked.

"You should listen to your sister more often." Chase replied.

"Chase, just let him go." Kegan replied.

"No, I want him to suffer like you made me suffer." Chase looked at his watch. "In five minutes, your precious boyfriend will be ascending, for the first and…" Chase laughed. "Last time."

"No!" Kegan yelled. "You cant do this. You want me, than take me. Leave my friends out of it."

"No!" he yelled.

"You've already won." She replied defeated. "Just let it go."

Chase laughed. "Like you let me go? I've been following you for a while now. After what happened at the barn. It took my while to recover, I mean hell Caleb almost killed me. But I did it. I was around you all the time, before I turned into Chase Richards. You dreamed about me, you wouldn't let the fact that I wasn't dead go. I know you Kegan. Like no one knows you. Instead of saying Reid in your dreams, it was my name for weeks you kept screaming out. You didn't let go of me, you still haven't,"

"You haunted my dreams Chase." She retorted.

"You haunted mine to." He glared. "You remember back in the days of the Witch trials, you know before they hung everyone. Back when it was the real stuff. Burning, isn't that what they did to them?"

"Chase." Kegan replied.

"How about we have an old fashion burning at the stake." Chase smiled before staring Kegan right in the eyes, as he lifted his hand in the air. Suddenly logs appeared all around Reid, he was bound to a pole, and gagged.

"Reid!" Kegan moved to help him, but Caleb grabbed her. "What do you want!" she sobbed. "Reid wake up." She begged. Reid began to stir.

"Well now the party can officially begin. The birthday boy is awake. Just in time."

"Reid." Kegan sobbed. He looked down and saw Kegan sobbing trying to get away from Caleb. He looked to his side and saw Chase Collins standing at his side.

"Chase." Reid whispered.

"Yeah, you missed the introduction sorry." Chase replied. "You ready to count down."

"Chase stop." Kegan replied.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven….six…." Chase started the count down to ten o two.

"Chase!" Kegan yelled.

"Five…four…three…two…" Chase had a huge smile on his face. "ONE!"

"AHHHHHH!" Reid began to scream. They were piercing. Kegan tried to run to him, but it was no use. Pogue was by her side holding onto her.

"Let me go!" she begged. "He needs me."

"Let him go." Caleb replied. "You cant stop it."

It went on for five minutes, until finally they watched as Reid passed out from the exhaustion. "What are you going to do Chase?" Caleb asked.

"Does it matter? You don't care about him. You could careless. You probably think its better that he dies, that way he can stay out of your sister's life. I know you Caleb. You hate Reid. Just admit it. Everyone already knows it."

Caleb looked away. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Lets' get this party started." He walked past Reid, lifting his hand in the air. Suddenly a fire formed around Reid's legs.

"No!" Kegan yelled. "Ok, ok, you win. I'll do whatever you want." She begged. She couldn't tear her eyes from her burning boyfriend.

"Hm……" Chase stopped beside her. "I don't think so." He walked past her, lifting his hand one last time making the fire rise higher. Reid's eyes shot open, and he let out screams as he began to burn. He tried his hardest to get out of the ropes Chase had tied around him, but it was no use. He looked over at Kegan as she ran to help him. He tried to say something, but it hurt too bad.

"REID!!" Kegan screamed. She took off running towards his burning body. She watched as he begged for help. The fire was too high and too hot to get to close. She was watching the one person she loved burn to death.

* * *

Kegan shot up in the bed as sweat poured down her back and face. She had tears flowing down her cheeks. "Reid." She replied. She was breathing heavily. She looked at the clock. 'Six thirty five.' She would have to go to school in a few minutes. She threw her blanket off her. She rubbed her face before leaning over and breathing in. "It was just a dream." She told herself. "Was it?" She shook her head before getting up. She walked to the bathroom and ran the cold water in the sink. She looked in the mirror before bending down and splashing the cold water over her face. She heard her door open, expecting Caleb, she turned around. In walked her mother.

"Mother." Kegan was surprised.

"You're up already?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." Kegan grabbed a towel and put it over her face.

"Caleb's been telling me what's going on."

"Really?" Kegan hung the towel back up.

"I'm sorry about Reid, Kegan. He'll come back."

"Mother, did you know about Joseph Garwin getting into Reid's mother's mind to bring her back home?"

"Yes, your father told me once I believe."

"Is it wrong to want to do that with Reid?"

"No sweetheart. I know how much you love Reid. It's so hard I know."

"I can't seem to let him go." Kegan whispered.

"Maybe you aren't suppose to."

Kegan bowed her head so her mother didn't see her cry. "Oh baby." Evelyn moved towards her daughter and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "You weren't suppose to know love at this age. If it came this early, then it's coming again."

"I don't know how to change it."

"You can't change the past, but you can change the future."

Kegan looked up at her mother and gave a soft smile. "You better get dressed before Caleb gets up. You know how he is." Evelyn smiled at her daughter. "Sweetheart, don't give up on Reid ok."

"I won't." Kegan replied. Her mother kissed her forehead before leaving Kegan to get ready for school. "Change the past, I change the future." Kegan replied to herself. She shut the bathroom door behind her before climbing into the shower.

* * *

School ended and everyone ran out of the classrooms to go get ready for the biggest party of the year. Reid's birthday. Kegan walked past Tyler and nodded her head before making her way to her car. "Kegan!" Caleb called after her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I needed to do some stuff." She lied.

"I was wondering why we drove two cars this morning."

Kegan laughed. "Yeah, I'll be back later on."

"I guess I'll see you later on tonight then."

"Yeah, have fun at the party." Kegan shut her door and started the car. She closed her eyes and breathed deep before backing out. Caleb watched as she drove away before making his way back into the school.

"Where is she going?" Pogue asked.

"She said she needed to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I just don't think she wants to be around while everyone is getting ready for Reid's party."

"Yeah I cant really blame her." Pogue responded. "Just let her go Caleb. You know she is having a hard time with all of this."

"Well I guess we need to go get ready then." Caleb turned to his friend.

"I guess." Pogue answered unsure if he really wanted to go. Caleb had convinced him to go, since Reid was ascending. They needed to be there for him. Especially if he goes crazy. "I still cant believe I'm invited." Caleb looked at Pogue before shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Kegan drove as fast as she could to the Colony house. She knew Gorman wasn't there, after her father died, Gorman wasn't really needed anymore. He packed his things and left Ipswich for good. He needed to leave, he needed to make his own life work without having to take care of a helpless man. She pulled the car to a stop and quickly got out and ran up to the house. She threw open the door to the basement. She slowly began walking down the steps, not sure she wanted to do this anymore. The lights were on. She looked around to make sure no one was around before moving over to the book. She sat down with it in her lap and began flipping throw it, yet again. She got to a page talking about the covenant before Caleb's generation. She lifted her legs up and began reading. As it came to her father's name, she stopped. She slowly ran her finger across the paper that read 'William James Danvers III' and smiled. "Help me." She replied. "Tell me what to do." Suddenly the pages turned on its own. She jerked back, but smiled when they finally stopped. It was the page she read about her father changing the Covenant. She looked confused, not sure why she was sent to this page. _"The day may come when the Covenant will turn on each other. One after another, no longer together as one. I urge you brothers, do not let this happen. People come and go, but the Covenant should always remain as one. Do not break the bonds that the Covenant holds, or they might not come back together again. This has happened once before, breaking ties with each member causing the lives of the Covenant, one by one." _She skipped a few paragraphs and began reading again… _. "Knowingly, the son knew things would be different, they would change **his** future and destiny. Also knowingly, causing those to forget, forget him and their heirs until it was time for him to come along again. He read the spell aloud, going back into time, creating the Covenant as it once was, warning the Covenant of the evil that awaits them, warning them to not trust anyone, and to stay together as one for they should fear being torn apart. James L. Danvers III, may he forever be blessed, knowing that he changed the lives of the Covenant for the better of his generation and beyond." _Kegan looked up from the book and at the four stone chairs around her. She placed each son in each chair. They were smiling, cutting up, the way it _use_ to be. She looked back down at the book before sighing and ripping the page out. She grabbed her purse from the table and a pen before writing something down and slamming the book closed. She put the book on the table before running up the stairs and back to her car. She had to get to the party. She had to figure out a way to stop everything.

**Author: Ok, so I've decided there are only two more chapters left, so I hope you guys enjoyed this sequel. I know its not long or anything, but I am starting school this Monday and its going to be my toughest semester, so I need to focus. Who knows, it might not be too bad and ill be back!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, you are going to find about soon what happens with Reid's ascension and everything!! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author: Ok, so here you go!! Reid's Birthday party!!! Drum roll please……**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Your Guardian Angel" by Jumpsuit Apparatus, or "It Ends Tonight" By All American Rejects. Or to go on, The Covenant, though I do own the movie!! Hehehehe!!**

Kegan ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She rushed over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and began writing. Before she knew it, she had written two full pages. She folded the paper, stuck in an envelope. She threw it on her desk. She walked over to her side table and grabbed Reid's present from inside the second draw. She looked at it. She had had for two months now. She smiled before putting it also on the desk. She rushed to her closet and pulled out something to where before changing. She grabbed everything off her desk and ran out of her room into the hallway. She stopped at Caleb's door and stared at it. Her phone began to ring, knocking her out of her trance. "Hello." She answered.

"I was checking on you. You rushed out of school today and I just wanted to know if everything was ok?" her brother asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just needed to do something."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm at home. Just writing a letter."

"Oh ok." Caleb sounded confused.

"You going to the party?"

"Yeah, me and Pogue are getting ready at his place, and then we are going to head over to Chase's house."

"Ok, well have fun."

"I'm sorry that you aren't able to come."

"Don't worry about me. It'll be over soon."

"Kegan, what are you up to?" he asked impatiently.

"Nothing."

"You cant save him from himself. You have to understand that."

"I can try."

"Kegan, tell me what you are planning on doing." Caleb demanded.

"Caleb, I don't have anything planned. I am just going to stay here tonight and wait for you to get home."

"He_ has_ to ascend, you can't stop it. I know that you want to and you think that he is going to destroy his life, but it's _his_ life. If he chooses to give in, then that's his choice."

"No, its mine."

"What are you…"

"Caleb, I need to go ok. Mom is calling me." Kegan interrupted. "I love you ok."

"Kegan…"

"Bye Caleb." She hung up the phone before opening the door to her brother's room. She stepped in and looked around. "It ends tonight Caleb." She whispered. She walked over to her brother's desk and placed the letter on it. "I hope you get this." She closed her eyes and begged herself not to cry. Now wasn't the time to cry. She needed to end things, once and for all, before Chase did anything. She walked over to the door and paused for a moment, thinking things over, before leaving the Danvers house for good.

* * *

Kegan got into her BMW and watched as rain began to pour as if on cue. She turned her car on. Just pressed the radio button and backed out of her driveway. "That was Chris Brown 'Goodbye' Up next is Jumpsuit Apparatus "Guardian Angel'" The radio broadcaster announced. "And this is for the people who have lost somewhere they thought they would never lose. They are always nears."

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one _

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

Kegan wiped a tear that had escaped on her face. She pressed the gas harder. Chase lived twenty miles from the school. "Reid." She cried.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Kegan couldn't take it anymore. She pressed another button to stop the music from playing in her mind. "These guys have jumped to the top these past couple of days. All American Rejects, rejects they are not I assure you. "It Ends Tonight."

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all. _

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

Kegan shifted in her seat as she listened to the song being played.

_  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight. _

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow

"I give the final blow Chase." Kegan replied to herself. "Not you." She swung her car in to a driveway. The drive way was a long one, making Kegan think some more about what to do tonight.

_  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight. _

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

She had made up her mind. She would do anything to save her friends. Anything. She would do anything to save the one person she loved. It ends tonight, she thought. The darkness turns to light, and Chase will go back to hell. She parked behind the farthest car in the driveway. She knew Chase wasn't stupid, he probably had people looking out for her. She got out of the car and fixed her outfit, before bending down again to get Reid's gift out of the front seat. She looked at it before walking towards the house. From a far, she could hear people yelling and music playing. As she approached, she was amazed to see the whole school had shown up. She moved towards the house and saw that two security guards were standing there, a clipboard in hand. "Damnit." She whispered. She slowly walked to the side, making sure no one saw her. She went behind a bush, "Ok Kegan, you can do this. Just focus." She closed her eyes and began thinking about the inside of Chase's house. The bathroom. She squeezed her eyes shut. She slowly opened them to find herself inside a dark room. "Yes." She squealed. She had done it. She walked to the door and opened it slightly to see if anyone was around. No one. She heard music. She walked down the stairs and saw a large crowd in a huge room. She smiled to herself. Reid deserved all of this. She walked into the room, a few stared, others smiled and walked past her.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Chase's voice sounded over the speakers. "Well as we all know, its Reid Garwins birthday. He of all people as we know, deserves this birthday party. He is finally turning eighteen. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday Reid, and everyone enjoy yourselves. It's night we wont forget." Chase put his arm around Reid's shoulder and brought him into a hug. "Happy birthday." He replied patting him on the back.

"Thank man, this is the best party ever."

"Yeah, maybe the cops wont show up this time." Chase smiled. Reid looked around the room.

"Shit." Kegan replied before quickly moving into the crowd. Has Reid seen her? She prayed he didn't. She needed more time. _'Come on Kegan, its ok. You can do this.'_

"You hiding from someone?" Aaron Abbotts voice sounded behind her.

"Maybe." She replied.

"Well you don't have to hide from me. Dance with me."

"No thanks."

"Come on Kegan. I'm sure Reid wouldn't mind."

"Me too." She replied before trying to walk away.

"You know, I bet he doesn't even know you are here. Come on you should go say happy birthday to the birthday boy." He grabbed her hand and started to move her towards Reid.

"Ok, one dance." She told him trying to pull away. Aaron smiled at her before pulling her close. A slow song started.

"See this isn't too hard is it?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked looking in his eyes.

"Is that what I am doing?" he asked.

"I guess."

"I don't know."

"I'll take that. Not sure I want to here a true answer."

Aaron couldn't help but laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Its Reid's birthday."

"I know for a fact, that Chase made sure you weren't invited."

"Yeah."

"He has security guards outside, checking people in. If you didn't have an invitation, you didn't get in. I know you didn't have one, so how did you get in?"

"You caught me. I can disappear." She told him, smirking.

Aaron smiled. "You know your cute."

"So I've been told." She told him, looking around the room. Finally the song had ended. "Thank for the dance, but I really need to go." She told him pulling away from him. He nodded his head. She looked at his confused. "What? No objection?"

"Nope. I got what I wanted."

"Ok." She replied shaking her head. She walked past the stage and spotted Tyler by the punch table. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around smiling.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked. He smiled at her before nodding his head. He lead her out on to the dance floor.

"Did you go to the Colony house?" he asked.

"Yeah." She told him.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah I found something."

"Have you talked to Caleb?"

"Yeah he called me when I was on my way out."

"He's worried about you. He thinks you are going to do something stupid tonight."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I think he knows something's up."

"Caleb always knows something is up."

Tyler smiled. Kegan looked around the room. "Reid hasn't danced with anyone all night." He told her. She looked up at him and saw him smiling. She nodded her head.

"I got him a present. Will you give it to him?"

"Why don't you?"

"I'm not suppose to be here remember."

"I don't think he will care."

"Tyler, it will just make things harder. Will you just give it to him?"

"Kegan, what you are going to do?"

"Listen to me. I need you to trust me ok. I have a plan, but I have to do it alone. Things have to change. I am going to save Reid. At ten o two, I am going to change things."

"Change things?"

"I did this to Reid. I cant live with it. I can live without him. But I cant live knowing that I killed him."

"Killed him? Kegan you aren't making sense."

Kegan looked up at the clock on the wall. "Nine fifty eight." She read aloud. "I have to go, please give this to him Tyler. For me, please." She handed him the gift before rushing away from him. "Kegan!" Tyler yelled after her. She looked around the room and saw Caleb and Pogue standing against the wall, talking to each other. She watched as Tyler walked over to them. She looked around the room, she wouldn't find Reid anywhere. Until she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Reid staring at her.

"Reid." She replied softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know." She gave a small laugh. "Happy birthday."

"Kegan…."

"Reid, I need to talk to you. Just give me a few minutes and I will leave for good. Just let me tell you something."

"I need to talk to you too."

"What?" Kegan asked surprised.

"But not here. Come with me." He held out his hand. She looked at it, before grabbing it with a smile on her face.

* * *

Tyler rushed over to Caleb with Reid's present in his hand. "Tyler, what's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"Its Kegan." He replied.

"What is it? Did she call?" Caleb asked.

Tyler looked away. "Tyler." Caleb demanded.

"She's here." He replied.

"What?" Pogue and Caleb asked together.

"I saw her walking home the other day after school. She was telling me all this stuff. Then she lifted her head to look at the sky and her neck was bruised, like someone grabbed her. She told me it was Chase. Chase Collins. I didn't believe her at first, but the day that everything happened in the cafeteria, I saw Chase in the gazebo with Kegan. He walked out smiling. Kegan told me he called her a bitch and said she deserved everything that was happening to her. Well yesterday morning, instead of going to algebra, she saw Chase. She confronted him and he threw her up against the wall with his hand around her throat. He told her he was going to do something to Reid, when he ascends tonight. I told her to go to the Colony house and look in the book to see if we could do anything."

"You did what?" Caleb asked getting into his face.

"She came tonight. I thought she had something for all of us, but she doesn't. She wont tell me what she is doing. Caleb I think she is going to try to save Reid by herself."

"Tyler, how could you let this happen!" Caleb yelled.

"Where are they?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know. I was dancing with Kegan, but she left. It was almost ten."

Caleb looked at his watch. "It's ten o'clock now. Come on you guys, we have to find Reid. If we find him, I'm sure we will find Kegan…." Caleb stopped.

"and Chase." Tyler replied. Caleb looked at Tyler, before nodding his head. They began there way out of the room. "I saw her turn this way."

* * *

Reid saw Kegan, he knew he did. Who was she with? He made his way towards the door, he saw them leave out of. "Hey Reid, where you going?" a girl asked, grabbing his hand.

"I got to pee." He replied without even looking at her. He walked past everyone, just staring at the door. HE finally got there, but didn't see which way they went. "Kegan." He called out.

* * *

"Reid are you ok?" Kegan asked as they made their way into the kitchen. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private." He replied. "The basement. I found it earlier today."

"I don't know if I want to go down there," she replied stopping.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Reid, its almost ten o two. Let's just go to a bedroom or something."

"This is more private down here. Trust me." He replied.

"Ok." She whispered finally giving in. "We have to hurry though."

"I know." He whispered back. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards the door of the basement. She took in a breath and walked in.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What are you dong here?" he asked.

"It's your birthday. I wanted to be here." She gave a soft smile to him.

"I miss you Kegan." He admitted.

"I miss you too. I never meant to hurt you at all."

"You did though."

"I know that. I am so sorry. I want to change it."

"Change it? How?" he asked curious.

"I don't know yet." She lied.

"How did you get in here?"

"Disappeared." She smiled at him.

"Really?"

Reid looked up at the stairs to the basement as if he heard something. "Will you do me a favor?" he asked inches from her mouth.

"Anything." She whispered.

"Kiss me." She nodded her head and immediately planted her mouth onto his.

"What's going on?" Reid asked descending the stairs. Kegan pulled away, looking into the person she was kissing eyes.

"Chase." She replied pulling away.

"Friends huh?" Reid asked.

"Reid." Kegan started. He glared at her.

"Look man, I was just…" Chase started.

"Save it." Reid spat. "You know, I was actually starting to think maybe, just maybe, I could accept everything going on and forgive you. You know, I mean I loved you Kegan. When you love someone, you try to get over things and get back with them." He replied directing his attention towards Kegan. "Who the hell can I trust these days huh? Chase, was this your plan all along. To get me to befriend you, so you can get to my girl. On my own birthday. My own fucking birthday!" Reid yelled. Kegan jumped back a little. "How could you do this to me?" he turned his attention back to Kegan. "You made it seem like you were hurting so bad over what happened with Pogue, but I guess it was a cover up so you could get to Chase."

"Reid, you have to listen to me." Kegan begged.

"I'm through listening to you. You mean nothing to me." Reid turned back to the stairs. Chase looked down at his watch and smiled. Just as Reid's foot touched a step… "AHHHHH!!" He screamed out in agony.

"Reid!" Kegan yelled. He continued to scream as he hit the ground. "Hold on." She told him, bending down. Chase moved over the stairs and looked up.

* * *

The other boys had been walking towards the kitchen when they heard a piercing scream. "Reid!" Tyler yelled. He took off running. Caleb looked at Pogue, before looking at his watch.

"Ten o two." Caleb replied.

"Happy birthday Reid." Pogue said. They took off towards the direction Tyler went running. They saw that the door to the basement was open and decided to go down.

"Tyler stop!" Kegan replied as Tyler went running down the stairs. He hadn't even noticed Reid on the floor. Reid was lying there, breathing heavily. "I think he's done."

"Oh he's done." Chase replied.

"What do you want _Chase_?" Tyler asked.

Chase looked over at Kegan, before answering. "You see Kegan, what did I tell you would happen if you told anyone?"

"Does it matter?" Kegan spat.

"Yes it does." He moved over to her and wrapped his hands around her neck. Just as he did, he turned into Chase Collins. Kegan's face turned from pissed to fear. She knew it was him, but just seeing her face brought back all the fear she had towards him.

"Let her go Chase!" Caleb yelled descending the stairs.

"Well look who it is!" Chase replied. "Now we can really have a party." He lifted Kegan off the ground as she struggled to get him to release her. He brought her forward before throwing her across the room. She hit the wall hard, knocking her out. Caleb and Pogue went to move to her side, but Chase stepped in front of them. "Nope."

"Chase stop." Reid hoarsely replied. "She has nothing to do with this."

Tyler helped his friend to his feet. He looked beat up.

"Stay out of this birthday boy. You aren't in any shape to tell me what to do." Chase replied.

"What do you want Chase?" Caleb asked

"What do you think I want?" Chase asked.

"Power?" Pogue asked.

"Wrong!" Chase yelled holding his finger in the air. "Her! Revenge on that stupid bitch."

"What are you still upset that she wouldn't have anything to do with you?" Caleb spat.

Chase's eyes went black. "You'll pay for that." He spat.

Caleb's eyes went black as well. "Let's see what you got."

Chase laughed before throwing an energy ball towards Caleb, who moved out of the way as it hit the stairs. "You can do better than that." Caleb replied laughing.

Pogue took this opportunity to go check on Kegan. He moved to her side and brushed her hair back. She began waking up, making a soft whimper. "Shh. Its ok." He whispered.

"Reid." She replied trying to sit up.

"He's ok." He told her helping her,

She winced at the pain. "Pogue, I need you to do something for me." She replied. "Give this to Caleb. Tell him to read it. Its important, he needs to read it."

Pogue nodded his head and took the paper from her and placed it in his pocket. "Tell him it ends tonight." She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Hey, hey. Open your eyes. Don't go to sleep." He told her.

Kegan laughed. "Now that I want to go to sleep, you won't let me."

Pogue smiled. "Well you know me. Always telling you what to do."

"I miss that." She whispered.

"Yeah me too. Come on, lets get you up." He helped her to her feet, but she fell down as he caught her in his arms. Reid moved over to her and helped her.

"Reid." She replied softly, smiling at him.

"Come on, lets get you out of here." He replied putting his arm around her.

"Wait." She replied stopping them. She pulled him in and kissed him before pulling away.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I might never get to do that again." She replied trying her hardest to hold back the tears.

He smiled at her, "Yeah you will." He responded.

"Now isn't this just the cutest thing in the world." Chase replied moving over in front of them. Kegan's eyes opened and looked around the room for Caleb. She couldn't find him. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"Chase, she's hurt. Just let her go. You can have the rest of us." Pogue replied.

"No I don't think so." Chase's hand lifted up and sent everyone flying away from Kegan, who just fell to the floor. Tyler winced at the pain, when he saw that he had a piece of wood stuck in his leg.

"Reid." He gasped pulling the wood out.

Reid rushed over to his side and helped him up. His eyes went black immediately, trying to help Caleb. "Pogue, look after Kegan." He told his friend before letting Tyler stand on his own.

"Reid, he's too powerful." Pogue replied putting Tyler's arm around his neck. Reid just looked at him before walking towards Chase who was once again fighting Caleb.

"Reid." Kegan whimpered. "Don't."

"It'll be over soon." He replied.

"You alright?" Pogue asked bending down next to Kegan.

"I can't really breathe good right now." She replied trying hard not to cry. "It hurts too bad."

"Listen to me. We are going to get you out of here." Pogue told her.

"Its no use. He wants me. He doesn't care about you guys. He's using you to get to me."

"nothing is going to happen to you." He whispered.

"Pogue, don't forget about the paper ok." She reminded.

"I still got it."

"I am getting tired of this." Chase replied breaking in. "Its time for you to go." With a snap of his fingers, Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb disappeared from the room, leaving Kegan on the floor and Reid by the stairs. "Much better." Chase replied.

* * *

"CHASE!!" Caleb screamed, but it was no use. He wasn't in the basement anymore. He was in his own house. His own room. Evelyn came running in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mother, something's wrong." Caleb felt defeated.

"I thought you were at Reid's party. Where's Kegan?"

"Chase has her." Caleb sat down on the bed.

"Do what?" Evelyn yelled.

"He's back. He's been posing as a student this whole time. How could I be so stupid?"

"Where are they?"

"His house in the basement. He made us disappear. I don't know what he's done to her."

"Caleb…"

"My poor baby. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Where's the rest of the boys?"

"I don't know." Caleb rubbed his hands over his face. Caleb could hear his mother crying.

"I'll call the others." She left the room. Caleb got up from his bed and walked over to the window.

"Come on, give me some help on this." He replied not knowing really who he was talking to. He looked over at his desk and saw an envelope, with Kegan's handwriting on it.

**Author: Ok so I am going to stop here because its getting a little long for me! Haha!! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will explain some things in the next chapter. It looks like it might be a little more than 2 chapters to go since I didn't get to finish this one. Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!!! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Continued from Chapter 12….**

Caleb stared at the envelope for a moment before finally pulling the letter out to read it. As soon as he got it open, his phone began to ring.

"Pogue." He answered knowing it was him.

"What the hell just happened?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know. Where are you?"

"My apartment. Have you talked to Tyler?"

"No." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Caleb yelled.

"What is going on?" Tyler asked stumbling in. He winced as he leg his hurt leg touch the ground.

"Tyler's here." Caleb answered into the phone.

"Caleb, we have to get back to the party. There's no telling what he is doing to Kegan."

"Have you guys talked to Reid?" Tyler asked.

Caleb's head shot over to Tyler. He had forgotten about Reid. "Pogue, get over here. We have to find Reid."

"Ok." Pogue replied. Caleb hung up the phone before dialing Reid's number.

"It's no use. I already tried." Tyler sat down on the bed. "What's that in your hand?"

Caleb looked down at the letter in his hands. "I don't know. It's from Kegan."

"Caleb, what's going to happen?" Tyler looked concerned.

"I don't know."

"Caleb, you are stronger than all of us. You have your father's power and you ascended. You of all people can do something."

"So does Chase."

"You can battle him again. You have Reid this time. He can help."

"If he's still alive. We don't know what is going on right now. I don't know how Chase made us disappear from the house, but he did. We have to focus on getting back in there and helping my sister. He _wants _her.

"He's been using Reid the whole time."

"I don't think he will hurt him, he might hurt Kegan though."

Tyler sighed before lying back on the bed. "You need to let my mother look at your leg." Caleb stated.

"It's fine." Tyler replied blatantly.

"I'm here!" Pogue replied running into the room.

"What do we do now?" Tyler asked.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the letter.

_Dear Caleb, _

_Ever since I moved back here, I've loved it. I've loved being able to grow up with you by my side. Being a twin has been one of the best things to happen to me. When I found out about the Covenant, I didn't know what to think, but then I was ok with it. It was cool, that you guys had this special power. Never though I could be apart of it though. That makes us closer, don't you think? Anyways, I am writing you this letter, because I probably won't be able to tell you in person. I love you Caleb, with all my heart. You are the best brother I could ever ask for. I know in the future, fate will bring us back together, but tonight it has to end. I have to change everything that has happened, before it's too late. The Covenant has been torn apart, by the sins me and Pogue committed. You might not believe it, but it's Chase. He's back. Back for revenge, for me. He wants me Caleb and I don't know how to stop him. He's stronger than ever. I went back to the Colony house and found where I read about our father saving the Covenant. It looks like we have to do that yet again. Please forgive me, forgive me for everything. Tell Pogue, its ok. I love him so much and I'll never forget him. Tell Tyler, he's the best. Thanks for helping me and being the one to stand by me when times got to the worst point. And tell Reid, that I have always loved him. Ever since I laid eyes on him our junior year. He will always be the one that will capture my heart. I don't know if I'll see you guys again, but I know that I could never forget you. You are my life. He's my life. I know fate again one day, will bring us all together again. Don't let pride take over this time. You guys are brothers, it's about time you act like it. I found the spell to change time. To take us back to where this all began. To where, everything started with us. Beginning of senior year. I won't be there this time. Know that I will always be in your hearts. I'll never forget you. Stay true to who you are Caleb, don't let our father ruin your life because of the mistakes he made. Change your life, because it's yours to change, not his. I love you._

_Kegan_

Caleb took in a deep breath before looking up from the paper. "What is it?" Pogue asked moving towards him.

"It's Kegan. She wrote me a letter to say goodbye." Caleb replied softly.

"Goodbye?" Pogue asked ripping the letter from Caleb's' hands.

Caleb ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Yeah."

"Change time?" Pogue asked.

"My father, was the one who changed the covenant the first time. The Covenant was splitting up, it was almost over until my father wrote a spell to change time. To redo everything. He went back to where he wasn't even born yet so they could change what needed to be changed to save the Covenant. It was written in the book, and Kegan came across it. She knew. She knew it was going to come to this. I was too stubborn to even remotely listen to her about Chase. She knew it though. She knew he was back and he was ruining everything. She must have the spell with her to go back in time."

"Wait, so are you saying she has a spell to make it where we were never born?" Tyler asked sitting up.

"No, I think she changed it a little. She said in the letter back to when everything started. Back to when we were first started our senior year. She said she won't be there this time."

"You can't let her do that." Pogue replied.

"I don't know how to stop her. I don't know if she is even alive anymore." Caleb replied.

"We have to do something. We can't just sit here on our asses and act like we are defeated. You can feel her Caleb. You will know when something has happened to her. Do you feel anything now?" Pogue asked.

Caleb shook his head. "You are the leader Caleb. Act like it!" Pogue moved towards the door. "I don't know about you guys but tonight Chase Collins is going to die once and for all. Now are you coming or do you just give up?"

Caleb looked at the letter before looking at his friends. "Let's do it."

"I'm in." Tyler replied getting off the bed. He hobbled over to the door as the boys looked at him. "I'm fine." He replied. Caleb rolled his eyes before walking past Pogue and down the stairs.

"Caleb, I know that you are worried about Kegan, but I'm sure she's ok. Reid won't let anything happen to her."

"That's not what I am worried about." He replied. He opened the door to see it raining. They made their way out on the porch, as Caleb went to grab his eyes from his pocket, Pogue put his hands in his pocket and felt something.

* * *

"That's much better. Too much going on at once." Chase replied. Kegan leaned up off the floor and stared at Chase. "What?" he asked smirking.

"Just do it." She spat.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Kill me."

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Not yet anyway."

"Leave her alone." Reid replied getting up from the floor.

"You know what I like about you Reid. You never give up. When you know you are going to lose anyways, you still have a fight in you."

"You see though, something's changed. I've ascended, making me a lot stronger than I was."

"Right you are. But you see, you aren't strong enough to fight me. I mean look at Caleb, he had his father's power, _and_ he ascended and he still couldn't kill me." Chase began to laugh. "What do you think you'll be the one to kill me this time?"

"Maybe." Reid walked towards Chase.

Chase's eyes went black. "No, it's too easy." His eyes want back to the normal green. "You know, you two make me sick. Yet, through all this that's going on, you still want to save her. She, you."

"Yeah, that's what a relationship is. But I forgot you probably never had one. Always chased the girls off. Or were you always the one to go after other boys girlfriends? Did you ever win at that? I mean did you ever succeed by getting the girl?"

Chase glared at him. "I almost got yours."

"Almost doesn't count." Reid smirked. "Looks like you lose, yet again."

"You think so?" Chase moved towards Kegan. "So, you believe her now?"

"Excuse me?" Reid asked.

"About what happened between her and Pogue?"

Reid didn't say a word. "You know I thought relationships were based on trust. But I mean you didn't believe her for one second when she told you what really happened. You were so easily convinced that your best friend would take your girl from you. You know, you two almost killed me."

"Pity." Kegan spat. He looked at her before bending down next to her, rubbing the side of her cheek.

"Getting into someone's mind is a very hard thing to do. Ask your father, he should know."

"Leave him out of this!" Reid yelled.

"Touchy touchy." Chase replied, smiling. "Who would have known, while you were having sex, I would send Caleb out to see if his sister was ok. But whoops what did he find? You and her making love. This was very interesting I must add, though I was amused."

"You sick bastard." Kegan spat, before coughing.

"I love the disappearing act. Back to subject though, Caleb was pissed. Though he was pissed more than he should have been, don't you think." Chase chuckled. "So then after a few words were said, it made you sad didn't it Kegan." He looked down at her. "So you needed someone to talk to. Maybe not, but you did anyways. Ending up at Pogue's house, was kind of weird. Kissing him, was kind of weird. The best part was, watching you hide it from Reid. I love it." Chase sat down and put his arm around Kegan's shoulders. "You know, revenge is a bitch."

"Why me?" Kegan asked.

"You arouse me Kegan. There's something about you, that I just can't get enough of. You make me want more of you. Ever since the Putnam barn incident, I wanted you more and more. It was sweet, giving your life for the Covenant, but I knew you would be back. Poor brother couldn't live with that fact that the killed two members of his family now could he."

"Stop." Kegan tried to yell, but she didn't have the energy. Chase just laughed. He got up from the floor and grabbed her arm to pull her up. "But why did you have to do that to me? I thought we were getting along great, until you had to go and dig a little deeper. You shot me to hell the first chance you got."

"What are you doing?" Reid asked moving forward.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her." Chase warned.

Reid stopped in his tracks, not sure what Chase was up to. "Where did you send the others?" Reid asked.

"Away." Chase responded.

"You didn't hurt them?" Kegan asked as a tear streamed down her face. Chase looked down and saw that she was crying.

"No sweetheart, I didn't hurt them." He wiped the tear away as she turned away from his touch. "Do you love her Reid?" Chase asked looking Kegan up and down as he held her in his arms.

"What?" Reid asked confused.

"Do you love her?" This time Chase looked him in the eye.

"Yes." Reid responded.

"Would you do anything for her?"

"Yes."

"Die for her?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she would die for you?"

Reid looked at Kegan. Her eyes were becoming heavy. "Yes." Reid stared at his girlfriend as she slowly opened her eyes. "Chase, she's dying."

"I see that." Chase replied bluntly. "Do you think she would do anything for you?"

"Yes. Why are you asking all these damn questions?" Reid asked getting impatient.

"Because, it's important that I know."

"You aren't making any sense. You are killing her by making her suffer like this. She needs help."

"Reid, when did your father die?" Chase changed the subject.

"Do what?" Reid asked.

"You heard me."

"Its none of your damn business." He spat.

"I think it is. She's running out of time, answer the question."

"Why? What does that have anything to do with what is going on now?"

"He died two days before your birthday didn't he?"

Reid looked away. "Screw you." He whispered. Chase smiled.

"He missed your birthday, before you actually got your powers."

"Stop." Reid replied. He turned away from Chase. Chase's eyes suddenly turned black.

"What would you do, if you lost someone close to you again. On your birthday_ again_?" Chase asked. Reid turned back around just to see Kegan began to twitch.

"What are you doing?" he asked moving forward.

"Ah…"Chase held his hand up. "Making a point."

Kegan's breathing became heavy as she stared at Reid. All she could think about was the spell. Did Pogue give it to Caleb? Will Caleb read it? "AHHHHH!!" she screamed out in pain. It felt like someone was ripping her insides out. Chase held onto her tightly as she tried to fall to the ground.

"Stop!" Reid yelled, throwing a table at Chase. He began lifting tool by tool and began throwing it towards Chase, who just blocked it.

"Wrong thing to do." He replied. He lifted the table back up and threw it at Reid, who tried to block it, but was too late. It pinned him against wall. Chase threw his hands forward causing the table to crush against Reid's body. Reid cried out in pain as he tried to release himself. Chase was too strong for him. "Now you can watch her die." He roughly picked Kegan up from the ground. "Disappear now my dear." He whispered her in ear.

"I wish _you_ would." She spat.

"Gladly." He kissed the side of her cheek.

"Chase." Reid gasped still trying to get the table off of him. "Don't do this. Take my power. I'll give it to you." Chase looked at Reid.

"No." Kegan gasped. She looked up at Reid, and winced in pain. "I wont let you."

"How sweet." Chase smiled.

"You can have it. Its yours. Just let her go." Reid winced as he began moving the table.

"Why?" Chase asked. "Why save her?"

"Because I love her." Reid gave in. "I cant live without her."

Chase looked at Reid. He had finally given in. He loved her. He couldn't live without her. Chase nodded his head still holding on to Kegan. She looked up at Chase as tears fell down her face. He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, and smiled. He lifted her up to him, to make her stand up. She thought it was over. She smiled to herself. She looked over at Reid. He looked like he was in so much pain. "Neither can I." Chase replied before snapping Kegan's neck, letting her fall to the floor.

* * *

"What is it?" Caleb asked as he saw Pogue pulling something out of his pocket.

"Kegan told me to give you this." He handed the paper to Caleb. "She said it was important. Something about it had to end tonight."

Caleb grabbed the paper and opened it. It was so form of language, Latin maybe.

"What is it?" Tyler asked holding onto one of the post holding the house up.

"I don't know. Its in Latin or something." Caleb replied.

"Come on you guys lets go." Pogue moved off the porch and into rain. Caleb went to follow, but stopped and fell to the ground.

"AHHHHH!!" Caleb grabbed his stomach. "Kegan!" he yelled. Pogue rushed over to him.

"What is it Caleb?" he asked trying to get something out of his friend.

"She's hurt." Caleb replied. "He's hurting her."

"Come on, we need to go!" Pogue helped his friend up from the porch, but Caleb wasn't done.

"AHHHH!" he yelled again toppling over.

"Tell me what you feel." Pogue replied. "Damnit Caleb, answer me."

"This happened before. Kegan felt Caleb when he was ascending. It's a twin thing. Maybe she's ascending."

"No." Pogue answered. "She's not."

He looked at Tyler, knowing exactly what was going on. "He's killing her." Caleb gasped. "She's hurting so bad." Then it stopped.

"What's going on now?" Tyler asked. "Is she ok? Can you see her?"

"He's not finished." Caleb replied sitting up. He leaned his head against the stone stairs of his house. "He cant be finished."

"Come on man, we have to get to that house." Pogue lifted Caleb off the ground. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Caleb replied, he began limping towards Tyler's hummer. Just as he opened the door, he fell backwards, his world going black.

**Author: Ok, so I am going to stop. The last chapter will be posted some time next week after I get settled into school and everything. Yep, so he snapped Kegan's neck. I don't know if this chapter made much sense or not, but I hope it did. He's not power driven this time. He's revenge driven. Not having Kegan, makes his crazy. He fell in love with her in the first story, but she wouldn't have him. She gave her life to kill him and that kills him inside. If he cant have her, then no one can. Hope you guys liked this, let me know what you think. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author: Thank you guys for reviewing!! It made my day when I got all those reviews!! I love it!! Yeah I'm sorry, I killed her. But I hope you guys still read to the end!! Two more chapters, then it'll be over. School is already kicking my butt and its only the fourth day! Hahaha!! I'm sorry it took forever to update, but school and lack of inspiration and writers block took a hold of me, but I am here and here it is!! Enjoy!!**

Reid watched as Kegan's body fell limp to the ground. Her eyes still staring at him, only this time they were cold. He turned his head away, not being able to look at her.

"Don't look so down Reid." Chase replied with a smile. "It's your birthday." He spat before walking past him.

"I'll kill you!" Reid yelled. He slung the table off of him, his eyes black as night.

"What are we fighting for now? She's dead."

"Why didn't you just take my power? I offered it to you."

"I didn't want your power. Though it was a great suggestion, it just didn't fulfill me."

"By killing the one person you loved _did_?"

"No!" Chase yelled. "The one person _you _loved."

"Don't lie Chase. You were in love with her the day you laid eyes on her. Hell, you two were the best of friends until she found out who you really were. Then she shot you to hell, like she should have done in the first place. She was the one who only gave a damn about you and you just killed her like she was some kind of bug or something."

"It's over Reid. You can't bring her back." Chase turned around.

"Don't turn away from me!" Reid yelled. He got in position to fight Chase.

"What? You want to fight me?" Chase turned around. "What's there to fight for Reid?" Chase laughed. "Its over."

"No, its not." He replied. "It's not over until you're dead."

"How do you plan on killing me, exactly?"

* * *

"Damnit Caleb!" Pogue yelled. Caleb had been pasted out for twenty minutes now. What could have happened?

"You don't think something happened at the party do you?" Tyler asked bending down. "I mean what if Chase killed…."

"Shut up Tyler!" Pogue yelled. "We need to focus on Caleb right now. He can tell us what is going on, but we need him awake and alive to answer us."

Tyler nodded his head.

"CALEB!" Pogue screamed, smacking Caleb in the face. Caleb shot up in the air, letting the rain fall on top of him.

"Kegan!" he tried to get up but Pogue stopped him.

"Calm down. What happened to you?" Pogue asked grabbing his shoulders.

"We have to get back to Chase's. Something happened."

"What?" Tyler asked.

Caleb looked up at Tyler, who was standing away from him. "I don't know." He whispered.

"Come on, let's go." Pogue was already at the door of the Hummer. Tyler helped Caleb off his feet before going over to the driver's side.

"Pogue, we don't know anything yet…" Caleb started.

"Talk to her." Pogue interrupted.

"I…"

"Talk to her Caleb. See if you can get into her mind and talk to her. Make sure she is ok." Pogue declared. Caleb looked at Pogue, knowing that it wouldn't help, but he closed his eyes and tried his hardest to focus.

"_Kegan, can you hear me? Answer me."_ It was no use, but Caleb couldn't help but try. "She's not answering me." He replied not looking at his friends.

"Try again." Pogue told him.

"Pogue!" Caleb yelled.

"Caleb, don't give up. Not on her. Not _this_ time." Pogue replied.

Caleb looked out the window. "Damnit!" Pogue yelled slamming his back against the seat. Tyler pressed harder on the gas.

"So it's over?" Pogue asked after a moment of silence. "Chase is going to win _again_."

Caleb looked at his friend. "It's not over."

"What are you going to do? Read the spell? It won't change anything. Do you not understand? Read the spell, and it will be like she is dead anyways because we won't see her ever again. She won't be with us. It will be like she never left New York to come down here to live. She will never know about the Covenant and she will never know how Reid really loved her and how much we loved her."

"She will still be alive. My father changed it once before. It was like a warning to the covenant, to change the future with another chance. Yes, she will be in New York, but fate brought us together to begin with, it will do it again."

"Fate?" Pogue asked. "That's what you are relying on?"

"Pogue stop." Caleb whispered. "It's not going to bring her back."

"What happened Caleb?" Pogue asked staring at him in the eyes.

"I don't know. All I know I heard her screaming in my head, like he was hurting her. Then I felt fine. Like he stopped, then it just went black for me."

"What are you going to do Caleb?" Tyler asked looking through his mirror.

Caleb looked away from his friends and out the window. "She's dead. Don't you guys want her back, alive?"

"Of course." Pogue spat

"Then you know what we go to do." Caleb looked at Pogue. "It's the only way to stop everything that has happened."

Tyler began slowing down as they approached Chase's house. "I wonder if this is even his house." He replied. They parked in the back and began walking up the long driveway towards the house. They could still hear music as the party kept going like nothing happened. They slowly made their way inside the house, trying to act normal as possible. Pogue nodded to people as they walked inside and made their way towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" Caleb stopped. "You guys whatever we see down here, nothing changes. No fighting, just end this. Chase will lose next time. I swear it."

Pogue nodded his head before going to the door and slowly opening it. Tyler looked back at Caleb before going in after Pogue. Caleb took in a deep breath, not sure he wanted to see what was down in the basement. They heard things flying as they slowly walked down the stairs.

* * *

"Reid, we are getting no where with this." Chase replied.

"You'll die before this night is over with." Reid spat. They heard a sound on the stairs. Reid glanced over and smirked, while Chase turned fully around. Reid found this his chance to do something. He picked up the table with his hands and flung it at Chase knocking him to the ground, pinning him under it. Reid 'used' to keep the table on top of chase as the boys descended the stairs. Caleb looked around the room, but found nothing. Pogue did as well, but saw Reid glancing on the floor beside him.

"Kegan!" Pogue rushed to her side and saw that her eyes were open, cold. He rubbed the side of her head before getting up and storming over to Chase. "WHY?" he yelled.

"Does it matter?" Chase choked "You can't win."

Pogue shook his head. "One day Chase, you will die. You will die by our hands, and next time we won't miss." He spat.

Chase smiled. "What you going to do? Change time? It doesn't work like that. You will never win. I took the most important thing to all of you, ya'll are nothing now. The Covenant is over." He let his eyes go black and threw the table off of him and grabbed Tyler. "You better watch it, or you might lose another one. You should have seen it, though. It was beautiful. She was just laying there in my arms, begging me. Reid here, little saint, offered me his power, but it was too late. Revenge had too much power on me, she had to die. She just slipped into the unknown as her beautiful skin turned white and her eyes a cold blue."

"BASTARD!" Pogue moved towards him.

"No!" Chase held his finger up. "This is becoming all too familiar."

Caleb walked beside Kegan and kneeled down next to her. "Brother dear what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"This is for you." Caleb whispered brushing her hair away from her face. "It ends tonight."

"It ends tonight? What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

Caleb pulled the paper out of his pocket and looked up at Chase. "Licentia is posterus , peto preteritus , reverto ut quis ego postulo muto. Reverto tergum quo is coepi , reverto mihi tergum ut meus vita pro. preteritus est preteritus ut postulo abeo rewind"

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Getting rid of you." Pogue spat.

"You think you can?" Chase asked with a smirk

"vado tergum , nunquam video vidi visum is posterus iterum." Caleb closed the paper and stared at Chase. "It ends…**tonight." **Caleb closed his eyes.

* * *

"_Are you lost?" he asked "Do you need some help?"_

"_Actually I am looking for Caleb Danvers."_

_A smile came across Pogue's face. "So you met Caleb Danvers already? Man, he's quick."_

_Kegan couldn't help but laugh "Actually, he's my brother."_

"_Yeah I'm guessing that laying in the grass staring up at the stars, wishing on the shooting ones, praying that one day your life could be as normal as everyone else's. Going day by day praying that the wish you made will come true. Hopeless romantic."_

"_Obviously, something your not."_

"_Ouch!" he responded holding his hand to his heart. Kegan couldn't help but laugh._

"_Hey hey, what's wrong?" he asked._

"_Please I need your help. Something happened. I'm so scared." She begged._

"_It's ok. Why are you out here this late? Didn't you hear about that boy that was killed?"_

"_Please, I don't know what to do." _

"_It's ok. You're safe now."_

"_Please I just want to go. I just want to leave this place."_

"_Ok, are you staying in the dorms?" he asked still having his arm around her._

_She nodded her head. "I'm Chase by the way." He replied._

"_Kegan." She whispered._

"_Kegan…" Caleb started, he took a breath in before continuing. "I was telling you the truth."_

"_Don't lie now. Is my father still alive?"_

_Caleb looked at his mother, who nodded her head in approval. "Yes, he is still alive." Caleb whispered._

_Kegan covered her mouth with her hand and sat down on the stairs. Caleb moved over to her. "We never wanted you to find out this way."_

"_Kegan…." She turned around to hear the sound her voice being called in a creepy whisper._

"_Who's out there?" she asked again. Still no one answered. She let go of her body and took off into a sprint towards the school. As she was running she looked back and tripped over a stump causing her to fall to the ground. She scrapped her knee on the ground. She tried to lift herself off the ground, but she couldn't. The wind had picked up, and she felt little droplets of water hitting her face. She groaned and wiped the leaves off her skirt. She looked down at her knee that was pouring blood, until the sound of leaves crackling caught her attention. "Just leave me alone!" she yelled. "Please!" she begged, but the sound kept coming closer and closer. "STOP!" she screamed covering her face. She felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders. "No!!!" she began fighting them._

"_Its ok, its ok." Pogue tried to calm her down. "You're ok."_

"_It hurts." She cried. Tyler took off into the school. "Reid, something's wrong. I can just feel it. We need to get to Caleb. He's hurting him."_

"_How do you know?" Reid asked._

"_AHHHH!!" she sobbed lying back in the seat. _

"_She's not in there." Tyler ran back to the car. He stopped, trying to catch his breath._

"_Tyler, drive!" Reid demanded getting into the backseat with Kegan._

"_What happened?" Tyler asked_

"_DRIVE!" Reid screamed. Tyler started the car and sped out of the school yard._

"_You!" Chase yelled. "Have you not seen that? I followed you for days, making sure I saw your every move. I never took my eyes off of you for a minute. I knew I had to get to you, because I wanted you. I probably want you more than I want this power that's in me. Something about you just made me yearn to have you near me. Your touch, your smell, the way you cuddled me when you were in danger. I tried to make things easy for you, but no. You always had to fine some way to screw it up. I tried to get rid of Reid, the best way possible without anyone really getting hurt, but no you went back to him. You trusted him and believed him, why? Huh, you thought he threw you up against a tree. You were scared to death of him and you came crying to me. I thought maybe that night that you would finally give your little family up, but no. You had to go and make things difficult."_

"_TYLER!" she screamed. Tyler tried moving to the back and untying the knots, but it was no use. "OMG! Make them stop!" she yelled._

"_I don't know what to do." Tyler yelled._

"_AHHHHH!" she screamed. She threw her head back as the flames began to burn her skin. Suddenly she disappeared and seconds later appeared on the floor of the barn. Tyler looked from the pole to the ground. Kegan laid there before slowly getting up. "What just happened?" she asked looking around. She looked at her hands and feet, they weren't burnt._

"_You just disappeared." Tyler replied still amazed._

_tears came to her eyes._

"_What?" she replied to herself. She got up from the bed and began pacing again. This time she was breathing heavily in each step. "What did I do?" she asked running her hands through her hair. "No…no." she kept repeating as she paced back and forth. She stopped in mid step and ran over to her toilet in her bathroom. She reached behind and grabbed the pills. She brought them back into her room and began opening them. She found her shaking as she began to sob. She poured them all in her hand and stared at them. Suddenly the door busted open and in stormed Reid and Caleb. Caleb grabbed her arm causing her to drop the pills all over the floor. Reid grabbed her waist as she bent down to gather them, but Caleb beat her too it. He picked up each pill and stormed out of the room. "CALEB!" she screamed after him. Reid held onto her as she hit the ground trying to get away. Caleb walked into the kitchen and threw them down the drain and cut the disposal on, hoping they were all gone. He walked back into her room and slammed the door. _

"_What are you thinking?" he yelled._

"_I needed them." She sobbed._

"_You're sorry?" Caleb asked, but before he could stop himself, it just came out. "Kegan go home and stop acting like a slut. And put your clothes on you look like a whore of the side of street. Father would be proud." Caleb snapped. Kegan looked at him, shocked,, before bursting out in tears. She turned away from them and just began to walk towards the school._

_He looked down at her and smiled. Before he really could think of what he was doing, Pogue kissed her. Kegan didn't know what to do. She felt like she should pull away, but something wouldn't let her.** "You both want this, just do it." **She put her hands around his face as she felt his hand rubbing her back. She quickly pulled away and touched her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked up at Pogue with tears in her eyes._

"_The day may come when the Covenant will turn on each other. One after another, no longer together as one. I urge you brothers, do not let this happen. People come and go, but the Covenant should always remain as one. Do not break the bonds that the Covenant holds, or they might not come back together again. This has happened once before, breaking ties with each member causing the lives of the Covenant, one by one." _She skipped a few paragraphs and began reading again… _. "Knowingly, the son knew things would be different, they would change **his** future and destiny. Also knowingly, causing those to forget, forget him and their heirs until it was time for him to come along again. He read the spell aloud, going back into time, creating the Covenant as it once was, warning the Covenant of the evil that awaits them, warning them to not trust anyone, and to stay together as one for they should fear being torn apart. James L. Danvers III, may he forever be blessed, knowing that he changed the lives of the Covenant for the better of his generation and beyond."_

"_Do you love her Reid?" Chase asked looking Kegan up and down as he held her in his arms._

"_What?" Reid asked confused._

"_Do you love her?" This time Chase looked him in the eye._

"_Yes." Reid responded._

"_Would you do anything for her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Die for her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you think she would die for you?"_

_Reid looked at Kegan. Her eyes were becoming heavy. "Yes." Reid stared at his girlfriend as she slowly opened her eyes. "Chase, she's dying."_

"_I see that." Chase replied bluntly. "Do you think she would do anything for you?"_

"_Yes. Why are you asking all these damn questions?" Reid asked getting impatient._

"_Because, it's important that I know."_

"_You aren't making any sense. You are killing her by making her suffer like this. She needs help."_

"_Why?" Chase asked. "Why save her?"_

"_Because I love her." Reid gave in. "I cant live without her."_

_Chase looked at Reid. He had finally given in. He loved her. He couldn't live without her. Chase nodded his head still holding on to Kegan. She looked up at Chase as tears fell down her face. He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, and smiled. He lifted her up to him, to make her stand up. She thought it was over. She smiled to herself. She looked over at Reid. He looked like he was in so much pain. "Neither can I." Chase replied before snapping Kegan's neck, letting her fall to the floor._

Everything went by is a flash, as if in a movie going back in time. Their lives flashed before them, as if they weren't going to happen again. They weren't. Caleb changed time, he was going to change the future. How he wanted to remember everything when he woke up, but he knew something was in store for him to help him. He just hoped Kegan was ok and alive this time around.

* * *

Caleb woke up the next morning, his head pounding. He sat up slowly and looked around the room. He had the strangest dream. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He walked to his bathroom and ran the cold water in the sink. He looked in the mirror, something has changed. He could feel it, but what? He shook his head again, before bending down and splashing the cold water over his face. He walked over to his desk and found an envelope on his desk, he stare at it for a moment before sitting down to read it.

**Author: Ok, so I am going to stop it there because I have enough I think. I know the spell might not make any sense, but i put what i wanted to say in a translator for latin and that is what it came out as...so haha... I decided to write two more chapters. The last one and then an epilogue or something like that. In case anyone is confused, the stuff in the middle, is a flashback of EVERYTHING that happened through the whole story. You know how like in the movies, you see everything flashing through of their lives before starting over again. Well anyways…I hope you guys liked this chapter! I was too fond of it, but I hope you guys liked it!! You know what to do…REVIEW!!**

**PS I just got the new Red Jumpsuit Apparatus CD and it is FREAKING AMAZING!! I am in love with them,. They are the best band ever. You guys should definitely go get the CD. It rocks!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author: Ok, so there is probably 2 more chapters!!! I know it's sad!! But I might come back, ha-ha who knows!! All I know is this semester is going to kick my butt and I need to focus!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! You guys rock!! Enjoy this chapter!!**

**Reid might be a little OC in this chapter! Sorry!**

Kegan shot up and quickly looked around the room. She didn't know where she was for a second. She looked up and saw that she was lying on the floor. "What the hell?" she asked herself, lifting her body off the floor. She looked around the room again and saw that there were bags packed everywhere. She put her hand to her head, she felt like someone had hit her with a bat and knocked her out. She sat down on her bed and bent over putting her head in her hands and closing her eyes. Was it a dream? Did she pass out? Suddenly a loud knock banged on the door causing her to jump and snap out of her trance. "Come in!" she yelled. As the door open, in walked a woman with long, straight, brown hair, with a smile on her face. She had an opened envelope in her hands. "I found this on the counter, thought maybe you wanted to keep it."

"What is it?" Kegan asked standing up.

"The letter from your brother."

"You didn't find this on the counter? You found this in the trash." Kegan threw the letter on the bed before sitting down hard.

"Why did you throw it away?"

"Because, I just didn't want to deal with it then. It makes me so angry that our mother is doing this to herself over our father's death."

"Kegan, you understand what you're doing right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure its not you feeling sorry for her that you are leaving to go back?"

Kegan looked up at her aunt in confusion. She didn't know what she was talking about, until she looked around the room again and saw all the bags packed. "I don't know anymore." Kegan replied.

"Is something wrong sweetheart?"

"Aunt Margaret, I just had the strangest thing happen to me a few minutes ago. I found myself passed out on the floor and I don't know how I got there. I had the strangest dream though. I was with Caleb. We were going to school together and everything seemed so perfect. Then everything just seemed to get worse as the days went on. So much…power."

Her aunt stared at her for a moment, but quickly turned away when she saw Kegan staring at her. "I can't shake this feeling in my stomach like I've been through that before. I was so happy in my dream. I was with Caleb and we were always together. I was dating some blond guy and we were all best friends. Then all of the sudden, things just got bad. All these people kept saying stuff about keeping some secret." Kegan turned away from her aunt as tears filled her eyes. "My father was alive." She whispered. "Then he died and then I died."

"Kegan." Margaret replied.

Kegan head slowly turned towards her aunt. "Maybe you shouldn't go just yet. They don't know you are coming, so it's not like its going to hurt anyone's feelings. You don't seem like you are ready and it's your senior year here. Why would you want to miss that?"

"I want to be with my brother and mother. I feel like I need to be there with them."

"I know sweetheart, but maybe if you don't like it this semester you can transfer. But just give it a chance. Don't leave, I feel like we are just now getting to know each other. You moved in so young, that we hardly spent any time together."

"Aunt Margaret is there something you aren't telling me?"

* * *

Caleb looked at the envelope for the longest time before opening it. He began reading it, finally realizing it wasn't what he thought, he threw it to the side. He sighed as he ran his hands over his face. "Kegan." He replied. Suddenly his phone began to ring. He looked at it and saw that it was Pogue. "Hey man." He replied answering. 

"Caleb, I just had the strangest thing happen to me."

"Tell me about it." Caleb replied leaning back in the chair running his hands over his face.

"Caleb, we need to meet ASAP. Tyler called me earlier and the same thing happened to him. He said that Reid won't talk to him, so evidently something happened to him as well."

"Let's meet up at the colony house in a few minutes. I need to think right now ok."

"Caleb, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I just can't shake this feeling."

"The feeling like we've done this before?"

Caleb's head shot up. "Yeah."

"We need to meet now!" Pogue demanded.

"Ok, I'm on my way."

Caleb arrived at the colony house as everyone was getting out of their cars. "What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked slamming his door to his hummer.

"I don't know." Caleb walked past him. "Let's go inside."

Reid moved behind the boys and began walking behind them. "Did you have the same dream?" Tyler asked descending the stone stairs.

"I don't know." Caleb replied again.

"That's all you are saying Caleb is I don't know." Pogue replied.

"Because I don't know what is going on ok. Yes, I had a dream. But it felt so real. It felt like I lived it before. My sister was in it."

Reid's head shot up towards his friend. "She was with us, we 'used' around her so I am assuming she knew about everything. Then something bad happened. I can't remember all of it, but someone killed her."

"That's the same as mine." Pogue replied.

"Yeah mine too." Tyler responded.

"Reid?" Caleb looked at his friend who was staring down at the ground. "Reid, what's wrong?"

"I saw her die." Reid replied softly. "I _felt_ her die, actually."

"Reid, it was just a dream." Tyler replied.

"Not to me it wasn't. To you guys it may have been a dream, but to me it felt so real. I felt like I was apart of her. We were connected someway."

"How can we all have the same exact dream? How can your _sister_, of all people, be in our dreams? What does it mean?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I hardly remember your sister. We were thirteen when she left." Pogue stated.

"I mean I don't even remember what she looked like…" Tyler replied.

"She's his twin you idiot." Reid spat. Caleb looked over at the bookcase and caused the Book of Damnation to come flying over to them.

"What are you doing?" Pogue asked. "How is the book going to help us?"

"There has to be something in here to tell us what is going on. There has to be some sign or something." Caleb began flipping through the pages.

"Maybe it's a warning." Reid replied. "Maybe it's a warning to save your sister. She dies in all our dreams. Maybe its sign to save her, and save the covenant."

"Save the Covenant from what?" Caleb asked.

Reid shook his head and fell silent again. "This doesn't make any sense Caleb. What the hell is going on?" Tyler yelled jumping up.

"Calm down. Getting all worked up isn't going to help." Caleb replied calmly.

"We are getting no where doing this." Pogue started.

"What else would you like to do?" Caleb asked getting irritated. "I am in the dark just like you guys, I would love to know what happens to my sister and why she died. Maybe this is a warning or something I don't know, but I intend to find out. Now you guys can go and do whatever, but I am staying here until I find something." Caleb sighed after replying. "Go to party and have fun. I'll meet you there."

"Caleb, maybe if we talked to your father…" Pogue started.

"No, my father doesn't need to know anything about this." Caleb interrupted.

"But Caleb…" Pogue replied.

"No!" Caleb yelled standing up with the book in his hand. "Look, let's just go. We'll pick up on this tomorrow or something, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Caleb….." Pogue was confused.

"I said lets go." Caleb slammed the book on the stone table and stormed to the stairs.

"Come on you guys. Let's just get the hell out of here." Pogue told his fellow friends. Reid sighed but got up to leave. They made their way to their cars where Caleb was standing with his arms crossed.

"Shit, I forgot my phone." Reid replied touching his pockets on his pants. "I'll be right back." He turned around and jogged back into the Colony house. He looked around the room for his phone, when he looked at the stone table and saw the book was open. Didn't Caleb close it? Reid shook his head and closed the book, before grabbing his phone from the chair and moved to the stairs. He looked back at the book wishing it would just open to something to tell him about Kegan. As if on command, the book swung open, making a loud noise as the front hit the table. Reid stood there, eyes wide open.

* * *

"Kegan, I am just saying that maybe you should just stay here this semester. I mean come on, I feel like we finally have a chance to get to know each other. You were so young when you came to live with me, but now you are a young woman. We could hang out and do so much stuff together. Your mother is going to be fine. Trust me, she is my sister. If it gets bad, then you can go, but just stay here this semester." 

"I don't know. Caleb made it seem like she really needed me."

"Kegan, do you really want to go?"

Kegan looked away from her aunt. "I don't know. I feel like there's a part of me in Ipswich waiting to be found again. I feel like I should be there."

"It was just a dream sweetheart."

Kegan turned away and got up off the bed. "Aunt Margaret, my brother needs me. I have to go to him."

Margaret nodded her head. "Sleep on it, you don't have to make the decision now. Follow your heart, but don't let it deceive you."

Kegan shook her head, but smiling. "Thank you." She replied softly. She watched her aunt leave, before throwing herself on the bed. She knew her aunt was hiding something from her, but what could it be? She looked at her clock, and groaned. It was only four in the afternoon, she had to make a decision about Ipswich by tomorrow. She picked up her phone and stared at it for a while before dialing.

* * *

"Where the hell is Reid?" Tyler asked walking back forth in front of his car. "How do you lose your cell phone?" 

"Ty, go check on him." Caleb told him rubbing his hands over his face. Tyler nodded his head before moving towards the house.

"Caleb, what's your problem?" Pogue asked, "It's like you don't want to know what is going on."

"I don't." Caleb replied softly.

"What?" Pogue stared at his friend stunned. "Are you telling me that you don't want to know why we all had the same dream and why in this dream your_ sister_ knew everything about us, and she died for it?"

"What if we aren't suppose to know?"

"You aren't making any sense. Are you saying that the Covenant could have done this? They wouldn't have just killed her because she knew about us. All of our families know about it. They wouldn't have just killed your sister, it was something else. I want to know, what are you so scared of?"

Caleb turned away and rubbing his hands over the top of his head. "I don't know! Ok!" he shouted. "It's crazy! This hasn't happened before and for the first time I don't know what to do. They freaking book should have something in it, but it's so damn huge."

"Why not your father?"

"I don't want to get him involved until I have to."

Pogue turned away. "Where the hell is Reid?" he got on his motorcycle and sat there.

* * *

"Reid, what the hell are you doing down there?" Tyler yelled at the top of the steps. "Come on lets go." 

"Tyler…" Reid started. "Go get the others."

"Why?"

"I think I found something."

"What?"

"Stop asking so many damn questions and go get them!" Reid spat. Tyler turned around and ran back to the others. Reid sat down on the chair and began reading what he found over and over.

"What's going on?" Pogue asked descending the stairs first.

"This better be good." Tyler replied sitting down next to his friend.

Reid turned away from his friends. "Reid what is it?" Pogue asked moving towards his friend. Reid took in a deep breath before speaking.

"You guys need to read this." He whispered. He sat the book on the stone table and moved to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked. "You just told us to read this."

"Reid." Caleb replied.

"Everything you need to know is there." Reid started up the stairs.

"Reid." Caleb called after him, but Reid kept going. Caleb grabbed the book and sat down._ "The day may come when the Covenant will turn on each other. One after another, no longer together as one. I urge you brothers, do not let this happen. People come and go, but the Covenant should always remain as one. Do not break the bonds that the Covenant holds, or they might not come back together again. This has happened once before, breaking ties with each member causing the lives of the Covenant, one by one." _Caleb looked up at his friends, Pogue had sat down, listening, while Tyler looked towards the stairs. _"Banished, forever forgotten, he came back. More powerful, more devious, and more trusting. A member of the Covenant went against all odds and took upon himself to defy the Covenant and his brothers. He split each one apart until there was nothing left. The Covenant was lost for many years until one day, a son, found this book and found a spell casting everything back into the past to create a different future. Knowingly, the son knew things would be different, they would change **his** future and destiny. Also knowingly, causing those to forget, forget him and their heirs until it was time for him to come along again. He read the spell aloud, going back into time, creating the Covenant as it once was, warning the Covenant of the evil that awaits them, warning them to not trust anyone, and to stay together as one for they should fear being torn apart. James L. Danvers III, may he forever be blessed, knowing that he changed the lives of the Covenant for the better of his generation and beyond." _

"What the hell?" Pogue stood up. "Your father?"

"Change time?" Tyler asked.

"This doesn't make any sense." Caleb looked up.

"What could have happened that made everything go back in time? I mean with us? Was the Covenant destroyed?" Tyler asked confused.

"Now can we go to your father?" Pogue asked.

* * *

Kegan quickly closed her phone as tears rolled down her cheeks. She sniffed before wiping them away with her hand. "I can't do this!" she groaned. "I can't go to Ipswich; I can't let my dream come true." She replied. She got up from her bed and began unpacking all her things. Suddenly her cell phone began ringing beside her. She unfolded her phone and gasped. "Hello." She stuttered in the phone. 

"Kegan. It's Caleb."

Kegan gulped. She felt herself begin to shake. "Are you there?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm here."

"Listen, we really need to talk."

"Caleb, I'm kind of busy right now."

"I understand, but it's really important."

"I know, I just….can we…." She didn't know what to say. "I just can't…"

"It was real Kegan. It wasn't a bad dream." Caleb replied quickly. "It was real, I swear."

"Yeah…I don't know what's going on." Kegan could feel tears forming in her eyes again.

"You have to come to Ipswich."

"I…"

"We have to make sense of what is going on."

"I…."

"Say something."

"I can't." She replied.

**Author: Ok, so I decided to make the story a little longer because it's been a while since I posted and I just decided to stop writing. It seems like it's not going to get any better than I want it to, so here you go. Hope you guys enjoy it, I promise the next chapter will be way better!! REVIEW!**

**PS. In case anyone cares, I MET GEORGE CLOONEY!!! Friday night in our Downtown, he is at my school filming his movie Leatherheads and we found him at some bar!! I am about died!! Ok that's all!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Author: Thanks you guys who reviewed!! You are amazing, it makes me happy that you guys are still with the story even though it been forever since I updated!! So there is only one more chapter after this one. I know it's sad, but it has to end some time right? Haha!! **

**PS The end of the story, isn't going to be like the movie because well you'll find out, I just didn't want anyone saying that I got it all wrong. **

Kegan stepped out of the BMW and stared up at the big house standing in front of her. She looked down at the paper in her hands. She took in a deep breath and walked towards the door. It was about ten at night and she prayed everyone was still up. She walked up the steps and took in a deep breath before knocking. Nothing happened. She knocked again. Still nothing. Kegan went to turn around, but the door came flying open.

"Yes?" a woman asked.

"I was looking for Evelyn or Caleb Danvers. I'm sorry I probably have the wrong house?" Kegan turned around to leave again.

"No, they are not here right now."

"Do you know where I can find them?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"I…" Kegan didn't know what to say. "I'm Evelyn's daughter."

The woman stood there for a moment. "Kegan?" she whispered.

"Do I know you?" Kegan asked

"It's Betty, sweetheart."

"Betty..." Kegan thought for a moment. "BETTY!" she squealed. She gave the older woman a hug.

"Um…Caleb is out with his friends. He's probably at Nicky's."

"Nicky's? That sounds familiar."

"It's a bar that most of the students from Spencer go."

"Ok thanks. It was good seeing you." Kegan went to turn around. "Oh and Betty, please don't tell my mother that I am here just yet."

"Yes ma'am." Betty nodded her head.

* * *

"Hey you guys." Pogue walked in to Nicky's. He looked over at Chase and glared, before high fiving his friend.

"Hey man what's up?" Caleb looked at Pogue noticing the tension.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the movie. I needed to get my bike fixed." Pogue replied to his girlfriend.

"Ok, its ok. Chase kept me company." Kate replied with a smile.

"I just bet he did." Pogue looked over at Caleb who just turned his head. Chase snickered. "Listen I am going to go get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Yeah sure, I just nibble at what you are having." Kate replied.

Pogue nodded his head. "Be right back." He moved from the table as Kate and Chase began laughing. Pogue walked over to the bar, until he spotted two of his friends.

"What's up fellows?" Pogue asked walking over to them.

"Well would you look at that." Reid stated as he laid his hand on Pogue's shoulder.

"Blue cotton." Reid slammed twenty dollars on the pool table.

"Pink lace. "Tyler kissed his money before slamming it down,

"Fellows, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve." Pogue replied smirking.

Reid rolled his eyes, he looked over at the bar then stopped as a girl passed them by. "What is it?" Tyler asked.

"Um….who's that?" Reid asked pointing.

"Reid, stop changing the subject. You know you about to lose right?" Tyler playfully hit his friend. But Reid shoved him away and stared at the girl.

"Reid, what is your problem" Pogue asked following his gaze. "Uh no, you don't even know her."

"Will you guys shut the hell up, she looks so familiar." Reid told them.

"Sure she does, buddy." Pogue patted his friend on the back.

"Let's go back to the game, you can go find her later after I kick your ass." Tyler replied. Reid glanced back at the girl before jerking his pool stick from Tyler, who just laughed.

* * *

Kegan took the directions from Betty and sped all the way to Nicky's. She parked her car across the street. "Wow." She replied getting out. There were cars and people everywhere. She closed her door and locked it before moving towards the door of the bar. She looked down at the paper in her hands before moving through the crowds. She walked past the bar, past the pool table, until she came to a table. A table, with two boys and two girls. She found herself not being able to move. "Come on lets go eat!" Pogue yelled slapping Tyler on the back. Tyler sighed before laying his stick down. Kegan didn't even bother to look back, he was coming her way. Pogue and Tyler made there way towards the table, when Pogue bumped into Kegan. "Excuse me, I'm sorry." He replied slightly touching her back. He moved forward but looked back and saw her staring at him. "Its ok." She replied with a smile. She turned away, noticing he was still staring at her. Tyler walked past her and looked at her. He smiled but looked behind him. "Reid, come on." He sounded annoyed at his friend.

"Reid?" Kegan turned around and saw the blond boy coming towards them. He smiled at her before walking straight past her. She followed his eyes until she saw where they were going.

"Who the hell is he looking at?" Caleb asked.

"Some new girl. He's been staring at her since we were playing pool and he still won." Tyler replied. Everyone laughed.

"You know Reid, he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants." Pogue replied grabbing his drink.

"Pig." Kate spat. Pogue shrugged his shoulders but laughed. Reid walked over to them.

"What?" he asked staring at Kate who was glaring at him.

"You're a pig." She replied.

"Why?"

"She's new Reid. Leave her alone."

"I was just staring at her."

"Sure." Kate turned away from him.

"You'll never win." Pogue replied. Reid couldn't help but smile as he sat down.

"You can't tell me she doesn't look familiar."

"A little." Tyler replied.

"I'm going to talk to her." Reid got up from the table.

"Twenty dollars that she'll turn you down the first moment she gets." Tyler slammed the money on the table. Pogue smiled. Reid looked at everyone but slamming his hand on Tyler's.

"Looks like you're out of twenty dollars baby boy." Reid replied. He took a sip of his beer before walking over to the girl. She had moved from the middle of the floor to the bar.

"Hi." He replied in her ear. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi." She replied softly.

"You new here?"

"Sort of." She replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

Reid nodded his head still smiling at her. "You look familiar. Have you been here before?"

"Maybe in my dreams." She replied. She turned back around to the bar. Reid looked over at the table where his friends were and saw them laughing. Tyler rubbed his fingers together, saying the money was his.

"So are you saying that I'm in your dreams?" he asked. She laughed.

"No, I'm saying this place was in my dreams."

"What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah to me it does."

"What's yours?"

"Reid…Reid Garwin. And yours?"

Kegan turned fully around and looked him in the eyes. "You could be in my dreams."

* * *

"Wait….what?" Caleb got up from the table.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"What's wrong?" Pogue asked.

"Kegan." He replied before walking over to the bar.

"Kegan?" Tyler and Pogue replied together. They got up from the table and followed their friend in the direction Reid and Kegan were.

"So you going to tell me your name?" Reid asked.

Kegan smiled. "Kegan!" Caleb yelled. Kegan's head shot towards her brother.

"Caleb." She replied softly.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"About an hour ago." Kegan looked at Reid. "Hi, I'm Kegan." She replied sticking her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Reid Garwin."

"I _have _met you." Reid replied grabbing her hand.

"In another lifetime maybe…" She replied.

"What made you come?" Caleb asked.

"I got something in the mail the other day." Kegan replied. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now. Can we go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, let us just go tell the others. We'll be right back." Caleb replied.

Kegan nodded her head as the boys smiled at her before leaving. She felt a soft tap on her shoulder causing her to turn around. "Hi." He replied.

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Kegan."

"I'm Aaron. You alone?"

"Sort of."

"That's good for me. You go to Spencer?"

"I might."

"That's good news."

She smiled at him. "What's a gorgeous girl like you sitting all by herself on a Friday night?"

"Just looking for someone."

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah."

"How about me and you get out of here. I can show you around town."

"No thank you."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Naw I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I think I can handle it on my own."

"It can get scary around here at night."

"Then I'll go during the day."

"Come on." He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

* * *

Reid glanced over at the bar and saw Aaron talking to Kegan. "Reid, don't do a thing." Caleb told him grabbing his arm.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"That's my sister sitting at the bar. She just got here from New York. We need to go talk to her. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure. Just call me ok." Sarah replied with a smile.

"Sure."

"Who's that?" Chase asked.

"Caleb's sister, Kegan." Pogue told him.

"She's beautiful." He replied.

"Yeah." Pogue grabbed his jacket. "I'll call you later on tonight ok."

Kate nodded her head as Pogue bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Reid, I'm not kidding." Caleb replied still holding on to his arm.

"Reid, he's just being Aaron. We already know what happens." Tyler told him.

"That's not our lives anymore. It's changed and you all know that." Reid pulled away from Caleb.

"Reid." Caleb called after him, but it was no use. "Come on."

"Aaron, she said she isn't interested." Reid told him.

"What you think she's interested in _you_?" Aaron backed away from Kegan.

"Reid not here." Caleb told him.

"Yeah _Reid,_ not here." Aaron mocked. "Come on tough guy. Do something."

"I don't want anyone fighting for me ok. I just want to get out of here." Kegan replied.

"Yeah listen to the girl, _Garwin_." Aaron replied.

"You better watch out Aaron." Reid told him.

"Or what? You going to kick my ass? What if she wants me?"

"This is ridiculous. Stop acting like little kids." Kegan got up and tried to walk away. Reid moved towards Aaron as she stood up, but watched as Aaron put his hands on her.

"Where you going sweetheart?" Aaron replied in her ear.

"Get off me." She told him pushing him back.

"Don't touch her." Reid told him. Kegan went to get out of from between them but Aaron pushed her back down in the chair as he moved towards Reid.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Caleb stepped forward.

"Leave her alone Aaron." Reid demanded.

Aaron looked up and smiled at the boys. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Just let her go." Pogue replied. "Your problem is with us, then take it out on us."

"Aww isn't that sweet."

Reid began clenching his fist. "Reid, don't." Caleb told him.

"Yeah Reid don't." Aaron mocked.

"Come on, he's been drinking. Just let it go." Tyler told them. "We have better things to worry about ok."

"He's right. Let's just go." Pogue replied.

Kegan looked over at Reid. "I'm fine. Lets just go." She told him.

He looked over at her and saw her face. "Fine. You better watch your ass Aaron. I swear one day you are going to mess up and no one is going to be there to help you."

"Whatever you say." Aaron replied. "I'll see you later." He winked at Kegan as she walked away from him.

"You ok?" Caleb asked as they walked out of the bar.

"Yeah, I think so." Kegan replied. "I'm a little worried about your friend."

"He'll be fine. He just needs to calm down."

"Yeah I see that."

"Where do you want to go?" Caleb asked stopping.

"To the house."

"Our house?"

"No." Kegan looked down at the ground. "The one where the Covenant was made."

Caleb looked at his friends before looking back at her. "The Colony house?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know about the Colony house?" Tyler asked.

"Better yet, how do you know about the Covenant?" Pogue asked.

"I'll explain everything when we get there." Kegan moved towards her car. "I'll follow you."

* * *

They arrived at the Colony house at the same time. Kegan took in a deep breath before opening her door. "A little scary don't you think?" she replied walking over to the boys.

"Well, it is eleven at night." Reid smiled.

She smiled before walking past them. "Shall we?"

"Should we be scared?" Pogue asked.

"If you want to be." Kegan couldn't help but smile.

"What's this about?" Tyler asked.

"Patience."

She was the first to start walking down the stone stairs. "Wow." She replied as she saw all the candles around the room. She walked over to the bookcase and ran her fingers along the books. Caleb looked at his friends.

"Um….lets sit down." He replied before clearing his throat. To be honest, he was quite nervous at what his sister was about to tell him. She hasn't talked to him since they woke up from the dream…..or whatever. She turned around and saw all the boys sitting on the stone chairs. She took a deep breath.

"I think I might stand." She replied. Caleb nodded his head. "When I got your phone call that night that we all said we had the same 'dream', to be honest I didn't want to come. I was already packed because of the letter you sent me about mother being so sick and everything. So I was ready to come here and help you take care of her. Then I woke up on the floor, having this horrible dream about you guys, the covenant, someone killing me. It wasn't pieced together, it still isn't. When you called, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to think about all those years, being lied to about my father being alive. I didn't want to think about you guys having these powers, and on top of that me having some too…."

"Wait!" Caleb stood up.

"What?" Pogue asked.

"You?" Tyler pointed to her.

"I never told you about our father still being alive or about you having the power too. Where the hell did you get all this from? I know not from the dream…."

"Stop!" Kegan told him. "This." She took the paper from her purse and held it up.

"What is it?" Pogue asked.

"Evidently, when I 'changed time' I wrote something down in the Book of Damnation, to help you guys remember."

"Remember what exactly." Pogue asked.

"What happened to us. To the Covenant."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"Our father ends up dying anyways. I end up dying. It was the night of Reid's birthday party and everyone was going, but me. We had broken up because I split the Covenant apart."

"What?" Caleb snapped.

"We all did really, except Tyler." Kegan took a deep breath before continuing. "Reid and I had been dating, but I cheated on him with Pogue. Caleb, you went crazy on all of us. Some one had gotten into our minds causing us to just do crazy things."

"Can I see that?" Caleb asked reaching for the paper.

"Yeah." Kegan slowly handed it to him.

He began reading it out loud.

"_I really don't know if you will be getting this or not. I am assuming that whatever is put in this book will stay forever. I found a spell to change time. To change what we all caused. I am writing this to warn you. You guys cant fight all the time. Caleb, Reid is trying his hardest to live up to you. Stop putting him down all the time and accusing him of things. Pogue, its not your fault for what happened. I take full responsibility. Tyler, I took advantage of our friendship, but I am truly happy you were the one to stick by me when I needed you the most. I am on my way to Reid's birthday party right now, to end things. To start over. I won't be there this time though, making this very hard to write. You guys stick together, no matter what happens. Don't turn on each other, you'll need each other in the end. My heart hurts so bad right now, because I know before you read this I will probably be back in New York, wondering 'what if'. Its ok though. I am so happy that I got to spend this time with you that I have. I wish I could have met my father, maybe one day I can. I guess we are connected some how, we all are apart of the Covenant. All of us. Twins. I know you guys will be safe and I will be safe from __**him**__. Watch out for those who deceive you. Keep a close eye on the one who tries to get into the group, you know who I am talking about. Don't let him win this time. Good luck you guys and maybe one day, fate will bring us all back together again. Happy birthday Reid. I'll always love you, no matter what time we are in."_

Caleb looked up from the paper at everyone. "Who is this person?" Tyler asked.

"Chase." Pogue stated.

"Yeah." Caleb folded the paper up and handed it back to Kegan.

"We cant let that happen again." Kegan replied softly. "I wont let it happen again."

"How did you get this?" Caleb asked.

"I sent it to her." Reid finally replied.

"Do what?" Caleb asked.

"That night we came down here to find out what was going on, I lost my cell phone. The book came flying open to the page about your father, then I turned it over and read what she wrote. I knew she wouldn't have came on her own. So I sent it to her, it explained more to her than we could have done in our own words."

"Reid, you should have told us." Caleb told him.

"Yeah, well I didn't. That's in the past."

"So what do we do now?" Tyler asked.

"We wait." Caleb replied.

"On what? On Chase to attack us?"

"No, we just have to keep our eyes open. Don't approach him." Caleb looked at Reid, who just rolled his eyes.

"There you go…." Reid started.

"Don't start." Caleb replied.

"Will you stop!" Kegan demanded. "Someone is trying to kill us and all you can do is argue. Do you not understand what is happening? We got a second chance to start over from the mistakes we made. You two fight like cats and dogs all the time, even when we were kids. You need to stop. You guys are like brothers and you can't even trust each other. It's really sad."

Caleb looked up at Reid who just turned his head. "Sorry." Caleb replied.

"Don't worry about it." Reid told him still not looking at him.

"Are you staying?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah. I have all my things in my car." Kegan stood up and walked over to the bookshelf.

"You scared?" Tyler asked.

"Of what? Dying?" Kegan turned around and looked at the boys. "I more scared of how things are going to change. What's going to be new?" She looked at Reid. "How do you change the past you know nothing about?"

"Change what we know." Caleb replied. Suddenly they heard a sound from above. "Gorman."

"Who?" Kegan asked.

"Gorman. He's the one who taught us everything we know about the Covenant."

Kegan nodded her head. "It's getting late. Maybe we should finish this tomorrow."

Caleb nodded his head. "Wait, where are you staying?" he replied turning around.

"I don't know yet." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Stay with me at our house. I'm sure mother would love to see you." Caleb told her.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to see her right yet." Kegan admitted. Caleb nodded his head.

"Then where would you stay?"

"She can stay with me. I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the couch." Pogue offered.

Kegan looked over at Reid. "I think I'll just get a hotel room or something. Thanks though. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

Pogue looked over a Reid. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"We don't go out remember? So it's not up to me." Reid turned away and walked up the steps. "I don't want her staying in a hotel by herself, so if you are asking if it's ok that she stays with you, I'm fine with it. But before everything turns out like it did, I would call Kate first."

Pogue chuckled as Reid went running up the stairs to stop Kegan.

* * *

"Hey wait." Reid jogged over to Kegan just as she was sticking her key in her car.

"Yeah." She replied turning to him.

"Stay with Pogue. Its not right letting you go to a hotel when we have rooms everywhere. I would let you stay with me but we would all get kicked out of school." Reid smirked.

"Reid…" she started.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for everything…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Before."

"Before what?"

"I'm just sorry ok."

Reid looked at her weird. "Right." He turned to walk away. "I'll see you at school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You owe me a dinner."

"Why?"

"Because of the hell you put me through…._before_ I mean." He winked at her before walking away. Kegan couldn't help but laugh as she got into her car.

**To be continued….**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author: So it's taken me a very long time to update but yeah. Sorry, no excuses. I went and made some changes to Chapter 16 if you want to reread that. They are minor, so nothing big changed. I am finally out of school so I can finally finish this for you guys. I hope you guys all liked the story. Thank you soooo much too those who stayed with the story from the beginning. You are truly truly amazing. Thank you so much!! Enjoy!! ******

"Hey." A soft voice appeared behind Kegan. She slowly turned around and came face to face with Chase Collins.

"Hi." She replied.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked. She looked around the table and saw that no one was sitting with her and sighed.

"Um…sure." She cleared her books away and let him sit down.

"I'm Chase Collins by the way. I saw you the other night at Nicky's."

"Kegan…Kegan Danvers."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you." She looked back down at her book and began writing again.

"What you working on?"

"History. I've been told I have a lot to catch up on if I want to graduate this year."

"Bummer. I could help if you want."

"Thanks, but I think I got it." She smiled at him. "Are you new here too?"

"Yeah. Just moved here."

"Why Spencer?"

"Scholarship. My parents were killed in a car accident and they had plans for me to go here."

"I'm sorry." Kegan looked towards the door.

"Naw its ok. I've learned to deal with it. Death has to come sooner or later right?" Kegan looked up at Chase.

"Yeah sure." Kegan's cell began to vibrate on the table. "Sorry, it's probably Caleb."

"No problem. I'll see you around though."

"Yeah sure." She replied. She looked down at the phone before answering in a whisper.

* * *

"Can I sit here?" Chase's voice sounded behind her again. She looked around the table, no one was there. She looked worried. "Um..sure." she told him.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Caleb is meeting Sarah. Pogue and Reid are in line getting food. I don't know where Tyler is."

"So how was your first day?"

"It was ok. I have tons of homework."

"I really _could_ help you if you want me to."

"Naw, I think I got it. But ill call you if I need help." A smile crept across his face. He noticed Pogue and Reid coming to the table.

"Hey fellas." Chase scooted down."

"_Chase."_ Pogue sat his tray down across from Kegan and smiled at her. "How's your day going?"

"It's ok." She smiled back at him. Reid sat down beside her. "So, about last night." He started.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I wasn't kidding about what I said."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dinner."

"Its lunch time." She smirked at him.

"I see that. Thank you." He replied. "No I meant, you owe me dinner."

"I still don't understand the circumstances."

"Are you going to make me explain them again? Do you ever listen?"

"What did you say?" Kegan asked looking up at him. She heard Pogue laugh as a smile came across her face.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"Reid, here thinks that I should go to dinner with him because I put him through hell. What do you think I should do Chase? Should I go to dinner with him?"

"I think you should give the boy a chance." Chase responded.

Kegan looked over at Reid. "Fine. One dinner."

"You buying?" Reid asked.

Kegan laughed before grabbing her tray. "You cease to amaze me Reid Garwin." With that she walked away.

* * *

"Ms. Danvers, Provost Higgins will see you now." A woman from the desk replied.

"Thank you." Kegan smiled before getting off the couch and walking to a large brown down. She slowly opened it.

"Please come in Kegan."

"Hello." She replied.

"How was your first day?" Provost Higgins asked.

"It was ok. I have a lot to catch up on."

"You can do it. I have faith in you."

"Thank you sir." She replied sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Do you plan on staying on campus this semester?"

"I don't think so. I think I might stay at home with my mother and brother. Caleb was telling me she wasn't doing too well. I might need to stay there and help out a little."

"That's understandable. Well good luck Ms. Danvers with this semester. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. By the way…we have a new student. His name is Chase Collins. I'm sure you have met him already. He is new as well as you."

Kegan nodded her head. "Thank you sir."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Kegan walked over to the door. As she was leaving the office she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hey there." She looked up at saw Chase.

"Hi." She replied shutting the door behind her. "Why is it that I keep running into you everywhere I go?"

"I don't know. I guess your just lucky." He smiled at her.

"Or you are stalking me." She gave him an eye before laughing.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for the longest time."

"What?"

"Well, see I feel like…"

"Kegan!" Caleb's voice sounded down the hall.

"Sorry, hold on a second." Kegan put her finger up before turning around to Caleb. She walked towards him.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"He keeps following me Caleb. Everywhere I look, he is always there."

"Listen, just don't do anything with him alone. We are still trying to figure things out. Me and Pogue are going to look into things tonight. I heard you and Reid are going to dinner."

"Yeah, we are suppose to anyways."

"Listen, I really think…"

"Caleb, don't. I know what you are going to say and I just don't want to hear it. Its just dinner ok?"

"Just be careful. He likes to play."

"I know that."

Caleb smiled before kissing her on the forehead. "I'm so happy you decided to come. Now all you have to do is see our mother." He winked at her. "I'll see you later." He looked at Chase. "See you later Chase."

"Bye man see you around."

"Sorry, he was just telling me about my mother. She is sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"What were you saying?"

"Oh I was just going to say that I feel like I've seen you somewhere"

"Like where?"

"Like in my dreams or something."

**Author: So I think there might be 2 more chapters. I didn't know if I could finish with this chapter or not and I wanted to end it with Caleb trying to kill him like the movie. So I hope you guys will bare with me. I promise drama is coming and the fighting scene is coming too!! Thanks to everyone….REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Author: Well here is another chapter for you guys!! Hope you enjoy it!! **

"What did you just say?" Kegan whispered. She felt her stomach hit the floor.

"Have you ever felt that way? Like you've known this person for the longest time and you've been with them. It's like déjà vu or something" Chase looked up at her., smiling. "You alright?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Well hey, I have to go to the library right quick to get some books. I'll see you around right?"

Kegan nodded her head again. She found herself about to throw up. She watched as Chase smiled one last time before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. "What?" she was trying so hard to hold in the tears that were threatening to come out. She slowly turned around so no one would see her cry. She began walking faster and faster as she got closer to the door. She finally took off into a full run as she hit the door.

Suddenly someone came and grabbed her shoulders to stop her. She began yelling.

"Kegan!" Reid yelled turning her around. "I've been yelling your name…" she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "What happened?"

"Chase…."

"Did he do something to you? I swear I'll…"

"Reid!" she stopped him. "I think he knows."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me he felt like he had met me in another lifetime, like in his dreams or something. Reid, I think he might have had the same thing happen too."

"How?"

"I don't know. If he knows, then he knows that we will try to stop him. He knows that he killed me and that he broke everything apart. Reid, he's going to try even harder to ruin it again."

"No, no he's not. We won't let him this time. He's not going to win. You changed time to change what happened."

"I changed time to change my mistake so the covenant wouldn't break up. That doesn't mean that the same things won't happen."

"Kegan, listen to me. We know most of what happens to us, I won't let him hurt you again. I promise."

"Reid, I'm so scared." She told him as tears streamed down her face. Reid sighed before pulling her in a hug. He laid his head on hers and whispered. "I'll never let him lay a hand on you again. I won't lose you this time, I swear."

"Reid…" she leaned off his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Shh." He told her putting his finger to her lips. "You're ok." He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Caleb asked as they stepped up to the door of the Danvers mansion.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Kegan smiled slightly.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah… well no. Let's just talk about it later ok. I have enough to worry about right now."

"It's not going to be_ that_ bad."

"Yeah…right." She watched as Caleb opened the door. She stood there for a moment before slowly walking into the house. She looked around. It was huge, but nothing had changed from when she was thirteen.

"Mother?" Caleb called. They heard a noise come from the den. Caleb held out his hand before leading Kegan to see their mother. "Look who decided to come back." He pulled Kegan to stand in front of him.

"Kegan." Their mother whispered. "Is that really you?"

Kegan nodded her head. "Yes ma'am. I'm home."

"Oh sweetheart, you're so beautiful." Evelyn tried to get up but lost her balance.

"Oh mother, what have you done to yourself?" Kegan whispered. "Here let me help you." Kegan moved forward and helped her mother back into her chair. She felt Evelyn's hands come around her body and bring her into a hug.

"I've missed you my baby girl." Evelyn replied.

"I've missed you too." Kegan pulled away and smelled the alcohol coming from her mother's breath.

"Are you here for good?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes ma'am. I think so." Kegan smiled. "Listen, you need to get some rest. We will catch up tomorrow when you feel better." Kegan bent down and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too my dear." Kegan watched as her mother went back into a daze with her brandy in her hands. Caleb led her out on to the porch. "It's bad isn't it?"

"Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I wrote you. She's getting worse as the days go on. She is going to drink herself into the ground."

"Caleb, I don't know what you want me to do."

"I just thought maybe seeing you would help her."

"Our father did this to her, only he can stop her from killing herself."

"He's…."

"Not dead. I know and I'm ok with that. Listen, I have a date with Reid in a few hours. I still need to go back to Pogue's to get my things and get ready."

"Wait, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

"It's nothing. We can talk about it later."

"Kegan….you can talk to me."

"I know that." She smiled at him. "I'll see you later on tonight. Hope you guys find something useful."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kegan asked as she turned to look at Reid.

"I don't know." Reid replied.

"You wanted to take me to dinner and you didn't even make reservations somewhere?"

"I like to be spontaneous." He smirked.

"So I'm guessing taco bell."

"Is that where you want to go?"

"No!" Kegan yelled. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Well then what do you want?"

"You are making things very complicated Reid Garwin."

"I'm a complicated person, so kill me."

"Let's just go to the cliffs." She looked at him. "We can pick something up and take it there."

"If that's what you want."

"Yeah, that's what I want." She straightened herself in her seat and smiled. Reid looked over at her. "Do you ever wonder what happened?" she finally spoke up, but didn't look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Before we came back here to change everything, do you ever wonder what happened? I mean to make it go so bad to change time."

"Sometimes, but then I guess it's hard to think about it."

"How can we change something we know nothing about?"

"We have to try."

"Chase knows, I know he does."

"Let's not think about Chase tonight ok." Reid told her. Kegan finally looked up at him and nodded her head. He grabbed her hand as she turned to look out the window again.

* * *

"What are we doing here Caleb?" Pogue asked.

"I need to know about him Pogue. I need to know more about Chase before anything happens."

"What does this have to do with the admissions office?"

"They have files of every student on this campus. There has to be something about him in his file. Something that can help us."

"I have a feeling we've done this before." Pogue replied climbing over the gate.

"Let's just get in here get what we need and get out. I don't want to 'use' a lot just in case."

Pogue nodded his head. Caleb's eyes went black as he unlocked the door. They hurried over to the file drawer and began looking for 'Chase Collins'. "Got it!" Pogue yelled. He opened it up, it was empty.

* * *

"You alright?" Reid asked Kegan as they walked through the woods. "You haven't really said a word since we got the food."

"Yeah, just thinking."

"What about?"

"This school year. How the heck I am going to get all this work done before its time to graduate."

"Do you plan on going to Harvard with the rest of us?"

"Yeah, if I ever graduate."

"You will, you better. I'll have to come back here and kick Provost Higgins ass if he doesn't let you graduate with us."

Kegan couldn't help but laugh. "How long are these woods?"

"We are almost there. Impatient. You cant just enjoy the walk through the woods?"

"I cant see anything." She laughed again. "Anyways, these powers that you have."

"Yes, I knew it would come to this one day."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"You knew." Reid stopped. "That's why you moved away. Something happened with Caleb, and you just flipped out. I guess you made yourself forget about it, but you knew all along."

"So what happens to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever die?"

Reid grabbed her hand and started moving again before answering. "Yeah we die. As you 'use' you age. The more you age the more your body begins to shut down. That's what happened to your father. He abused his power too much. He should be in his forties now, but he looks a hundred and ten."

"Do_ you _'use' a lot?"

Reid didn't answer. "We all do." He answered. "We are almost eighteen years old, what do you expect?"

"I didn't…."

"I know you didn't. Lets just get to the cliffs." With that Kegan didn't speak a word until they got to the cliffs. As they stepped through the clearing, the moon was shining bright enough to give them light to see. She looked over at Reid who just stood at the edge of the cliff. She crossed her arms over her body as the wide began to blow. "Maybe we should go back. Its getting cold."

Reid still wouldn't look at her. "The foods getting cold." She replied. "What's wrong?"

"You don't understand…"

"Understand what?"

"What you do to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time I close my eyes you are there. You run through my mind all….damn day." He chuckled at. "I try to get you off my mind, but I cant. All I want to do is be with you, but I know I cant."

"Why cant you?"

"Because, its too hard."

"How? Huh? How is it hard on you?"

"You died Kegan. We all saw it. I for one felt it. When I woke up on my floor from having…whatever the hell it was that happened to us, I could still see you lying on the floor with your beautiful blue eyes opened, but your face so cold and pale. How can I go back to my life knowing that you might die again."

"You told me it wouldn't happen again."

"I don't know what is going to happen. I don't know anything anymore. I just know that I cant watch that again."

"So what are you just going to avoid me until it does happen? Then what Reid? Huh? You just going to go on with your life after the covenant has been defeated again?"

"Stop." He told her turning his back to her.

"No, tell me what are you going to do when I die again but this time I wont come back. You told me you weren't going to lose me again, I took that as a promise."

Kegan looked up to the sky as she felt a rain drop hit her face. "I guess a promise is nothing to you." She turned around and began walking towards the school. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly she felt herself turn around as the rain began to pour. "I died Reid, and I get that, but I died to save you. I remember you being so hurt because of what I did to you that I wanted to change it. I knew that I might never get to see you guys again, but I was ok with that because I knew _you_ would be ok. You would go on with your life and you would be _ok_. I didn't want to come back here and I had planned on staying in New York, but then I got that letter from you. I wanted to see you so bad that I came back. I don't want to die again and I don't want to put you through hell again, but I do want us to be together because I knew for the most part we were happy together. We were in love and I want that back. Why cant you just see that I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." She was now soaked as tears streamed down her face. "I'm going to walk away now, but I don't want to walk away forever. Please don't give up." She turned to walk away but felt his arms wrap around her waist as his head laid on her shoulders. She felt his lips on her neck. She smiled to herself.

"Swear to me that this will work. That you wont leave me again. I cant lose you again." He whispered.

"I swear." She whispered back. She turned around and kissed him.

**Author: So this is a little cheesy, but I like cheesy. It makes me smile. Let me know what you think. I am having a little trouble putting Chase into all this, but I think I have a good idea. REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author: Ok, so it's almost over!! Maybe a few more chapters let me know what you think. I am getting bored now that school is over, but I promise I will end it soon!! Thanks for the reviews!**

"What do you mean you didn't find anything?" Kegan asked jumping off the bed.

"We went to look at Chase's file and there was nothing in it." Caleb replied. "I mean there wasn't a single piece of paper in his folder at all."

Reid looked over at Kegan and shook his head knowing what she was about to do.

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, but he knows something is going on. I just don't know how." Caleb ran his hands over his face.

"Caleb…" Kegan whispered. She looked at the ground. "I know what's going on." She looked up at her brother as tears streamed down her face.

"How could you possibly know what is going on?" Caleb asked.

"Because Chase told me something…."

"Kegan, don't." Reid whispered. She looked up at him.

"I have too." Kegan looked back at Caleb. "I was coming out of the provost's office earlier and Chase was behind me. I asked him why he kept following me and all this stuff, and he told me he felt like he knew me. He felt like he had met me in another life time but he couldn't place where and how."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Caleb asked.

"Because I was afraid of what you might think or do."

"So you keep this from me…from us. We deserved to know Kegan."

"I know that and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I was scared ok. He scared me that he might know what is going on. Caleb, he has so much power over all of us that it scares me that if he knows that we don't have a chance as at all against him."

"How can he possibly know though?" Tyler asked.

Kegan looked up at Caleb. "He is apart of the covenant too. When I read the spell I didn't think about it affecting Chase too. I just wanted to make things right."

"Make things right? Do you call this making things right?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb…" Pogue warned.

"I'm sorry ok." Kegan whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to make things ok Kegan."

"Why are you so mad?" Kegan asked.

"Because some guy is trying to kill us and he knows everything that happened to us when you decided to be smart and change time." Caleb yelled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Reid yelled.

"Why did you do it Kegan? Huh? Why did you have to go and change everything? We don't have a clue what is going on and now along with that the person who is trying to defeat the covenant knows something is going on too."

"I changed everything so we could have another chance at killing Chase. Our father did it Caleb, why couldn't we?"

"Our father? Are you serious?"

"He knew something was going to happen to the covenant so he went back in time to change it and he did change. He made history by changing time to save the covenant."

"He was a fool!" Caleb yelled causing Kegan to jump. She got off the bed and walked over to the door.

"I don't want to die Caleb. He killed me, and I am so scared he is going to do it again. We can stop him I know we can, you just have to believe it." With that she walked out of her brother's room.

"You had no right to do that Caleb and you know it." Pogue stated. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"You damn well need to find out, don't you ever talk to her like that again. She is trying so hard to figure things out just like you are and you are ruining any chance of her staying here with us." Reid told him. "She is our only chance at doing this right this time."

"This is getting out of hand." Pogue replied.

"She needs us Caleb. You need to open your damn eyes and see that. I am going to try to stop her and we are going to be civil with each other for once in our lives so we can figure out what the hell is going on." Reid glared at Caleb before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Kegan walked out to her BMW. She looked up at the mansion standing in front of her. "Maybe I shouldn't be here." She replied to herself. She wiped her face as she opened the door. She looked down and saw a piece of paper sitting in the driver's seat. She began to read it aloud. _"The day may come when the Covenant will turn on each other. One after another, no longer together as one. I urge you brothers, do not let this happen. People come and go, but the Covenant should always remain as one. Do not break the bonds that the Covenant holds, or they might not come back together again. This has happened once before, breaking ties with each member causing the lives of the Covenant, one by one. Banished, forever forgotten, he came back. More powerful, more devious, and more trusting. A member of the Covenant went against all odds and took upon himself to defy the Covenant and his brothers. He split each one apart until there was nothing left. The Covenant was lost for many years until one day, a son, found this book and found a spell casting everything back into the past to create a different future. Knowingly, the son knew things would be different, they would change __**his**__ future and destiny. Also knowingly, causing those to forget, forget him and their heirs until it was time for him to come along again. He read the spell aloud, going back into time, creating the Covenant as it once was, warning the Covenant of the evil that awaits them, warning them to not trust anyone, and to stay together as one for they should fear being torn apart. James L. Danvers III, may he forever be blessed, knowing that he changed the lives of the Covenant for the better of his generation and beyond." _"My father." She replied. She looked up and saw Reid coming out of the house. She dropped the paper and got into her car.

"Kegan!" Reid yelled jogging after her as she drove away. He knew she saw him. "Damnit!" he yelled. He turned around to walk back to the house when he noticed a piece of paper rolling on the ground in front of him. He jogged after it to keep the wind from carrying it off. He stepped on it with his foot before bending down. "What the hell are you doing Kegan?" Reid asked looking up towards the direction Kegan went. He turned around and ran back to the house.

* * *

Kegan sped out of the driveway towards the colony house. She knew only one person could help her. Her father. He was the one who changed time to begin with. It worked that time, it has to work this time. Chase can't win again, it's not right. She had to talk to her father. She had to put aside whatever differences she has with him right now and just focus on saving the covenant and herself.

* * *

"You can't keep doing this Caleb." Pogue stated. "She is your sister and she is scared to death."

"I know, I guess I am just mad that we can't beat Chase."

"We can beat him, you just need to have faith."

"We need to talk to your father Caleb." Tyler replied.

Caleb waved his hand at him before turning around to his desk. "My father doesn't know anything."

"Your sister thinks he might." Reid appeared in the door holding onto the paper. "I found this outside after she drove off. She was reading it. It's from the Book of Damnation. It's about your father. I think she is going to talk to him."

"We need to go too." Tyler replied.

"No." Caleb snapped.

"Caleb, we need to find out how he changed everything."

"I said no!" Caleb yelled.

"Its not up to you, it's our lives too Caleb. Remember that." Reid through the paper down. "Come on you guys lets go."

"He is a dead beat man that only cares about himself. He isn't going to help us." Caleb stated.

"She is his daughter. He hasn't seen her in years. He will help her. As will I." Reid replied. "You can sit on your ass if you want, but Chase Collins is getting his ass kicked for good this time."

"Come on Caleb. We don't have anything else." Pogue stated. "We need help to win this time."

Caleb rolled his eyes before combing his hands through his hair. "Fine, but if we don't get what we want we get the hell out of there."

"Fine." Reid replied. "Can we go now?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sure." Caleb walked past them. Reid rolled his eyes before following. "We get in here, get what we need then leave."

"Whatever." Reid moved over to Tyler's hummer. "Keys!" he declared. Not wanting to argue Tyler threw him his keys.

"I'll meet you guys there." Caleb replied. Pogue nodded his head before putting his helmet on and climbing onto his bike.

* * *

Kegan came to stop as she looked up at the house. It was scary at night, especially by herself. She slowly opened her door. She looked at her phone before throwing it in the driver's seat. She didn't want to be interrupted. She softly closed the door before walking towards the house. She looked behind her, as she approached the door, to see if anyone was coming. She shivered as she reached for the door knob. She slowly opened the door. As she walked in she looked around but it was too dark to see anything. She remembered to the left was the direction to go down to the basement where the boys had their meetings around the stone table. She looked in the opposite direction before walking. She got to the stairs before hesitating. She wasn't ready to see her father. She wasn't ready to confront him. "Don't you move!" a voice sounded behind her. Kegan froze in her spot.

* * *

All the boys arrived at the same time in front of the colony house. "I can't believe we are doing this." Caleb replied standing next to his friends looking up at the house.

"We are here now, there's not turning back." Reid replied.

"Come on you guys." Pogue replied walking towards the house.

Caleb just stood in one spot still looking at the house. "Caleb, you coming?" Tyler asked.

"You guys go ahead. I think I'll stay out here."

"Do you want to know what is going on or not?" Reid asked walking towards him. "Because it looks like to me you are being a little girl because your father doesn't give a rat's ass about you…"

"Watch it!" Caleb snapped.

"News flash Caleb. All of our fathers are the same. They got so consumed in there powers that they are now deadbeats who cant take care of themselves. Deal with it. That is there problem not ours. Our problem is dealing with this asshole who is trying to kill us, and your sister. The only way for us to understand what is going on is to ask the one person who changed time to begin with. So stop being a little pussy and let's get in here and see what the hell is going on."

Pogue and Tyler stared at Reid with a surprise look on their faces. Reid turned on his heel and walked towards the house.

"Come on Caleb, it's the only way." Pogue replied.

"Fine!" Caleb finally had given in. "We are going to have a little talk to smartass up there when this is all over."

"He's scared Caleb. You know he is."

"We all are." Tyler chimed in. "You know he isn't going to show it. He is just going to be his badass self. He wont show that he is scared if it kills him."

"I don't see how my father is going to help in anyway. He might just get us killed." Caleb replied.

* * *

"Don't move or I will put a bullet in you. What is your purpose here?" an old man asked aiming a gun at Kegan's head. She began to shake as she answered.

"I'm here to see James Danvers."

"Why? Who are you to him and how do you know he is alive?"

"He's my father. I came to ask him a question. The covenant is in trouble and we need his help."

"How do you know about the Covenant?"

"My brother, Caleb Danvers, told me."

"Where is Caleb?"

"He and his friends don't know that I am here. I had to talk to my father alone. I changed time and I know he did it before. I kind of messed things up and I need to know how to fix it before its too late." She went to turn around. "Please I need to talk to him."

"Don't move!" he yelled. Kegan jumped. She felt tears streaming down her face.

"We will die if I don't get to talk to him."

"How do I know you arent lying?"

"I'm Kegan Danvers. I moved back here from New York where I was living with my Aunt. I moved there when I was thirteen years old because my father was sick and dying. Please I know he is still alive, I just need to talk to him for a second. It wont take long I promise."

"Your father isn't the same person you knew when you were thirteen."

"I know. I just don't know what else to do."

She heard the gun being lowered just as the door came flying open. "Who's there!" the gun was up again.

"Gorman, its Reid!" Reid jumped back seeing from the light outside of the gun in his face.

"Reid you scared me." Gorman replied.

"Gorman?" Kegan whispered.

"Yes, Ms. Kegan. Sorry about the gun. Don't get too many vistors." Gorman laid the gun down by the wall.

"Its alright." Kegan replied.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reid asked.

"I need to talk to my father. Where's Caleb?"

"He's outside. He doesn't want to talk to him."

"I thought maybe he wouldn't. Just let me go up there ok. Its going to be hard enough seeing him the way he is, but I just want to get it over with. I just want to know how to change ok."

Reid nodded his head. She moved away from him and moved towards the stairs. She slowly started up them, taking her time, preparing herself for what she was about to see. She took in a deep breath and looked at Reid again before turning back to the stairs.

* * *

She stepped into the light as she saw a figure move in a chair. She heard a rattling noise before looking down and realizing it was her own hand on the railing. She let go and took in a deep breath before moving slowly over to the chair. She looked around, so many machines were running together. She stopped as she saw something flinch on the chair.

"Daddy, its Kegan." She whispered. The thing flinched again on the chair. She moved over to him just as he turned his head to her. She jumped back in fear hitting the tray behind her knocking everything off.

"Its.ok." he replied. She heard the breathing machine helping him.

"Daddy…"

He nodded his head slowly. Kegan felt tears form in her eyes and she knelt down beside him. "I need your help."

"I.know." he replied softly.

"What?"

He smiled at her showing his dirty teeth. "I know that once before when you were a young boy you changed time to help the covenant get back together. Well its happened again, but something went wrong. We all woke up like it was dream only remembering bits and pieces. The problem is the person who ruined the covenant to begin with knows everything too. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared of what is going to happen. I thought maybe you could help us."

He shook his head before replying. "I cant."

"Why not?"

"You…changed….it…not…me."

"But you changed it before. You have to tell me something. I don't know what to do. Caleb is so mad at me right now."

"I…changed….it…to….where…I wasn't…born."

"If I changed it to where were never born then how would we know what to do? I just moved back here because my mother is sick. Then all this happened with Chase. He ruined the covenant and he is going to do it again if we don't stop him."

"I'm…sorry."

"No…" Kegan began to cry. "You cant do this to us. We need your help."

Her father didn't respond. "He killed me." She sobbed. "I don't want to die again."

"Its…not my…battle."

"No, but it is your kids battle. We need you."

He didn't respond again. "Please!" Kegan begged.

"I cant."

Kegan got up and walked to the stairs. "For once in your life, think about your kids lives." She replied before walking down the stairs.

* * *

Pogue opened the door to step into the house which was now lit with candles.

"Where's Kegan?" Pogue asked.

"She's upstairs with James." Reid replied.

"This is a bad idea." Caleb replied.

"It was her choice. She wanted to talk to him." Reid replied.

"He's not going to help us."

"We don't know that."

"Boys!" Gorman yelled.

Suddenly a loud noise came from upstairs. Caleb moved to the stairs but was stopped by Gorman. "He doesn't look the same, you know that. He probably just scared her. Let her be." Caleb nodded his head before stepping back.

"What do you think is going to happen if he does help us?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe he can let her understand what we need to do to help defeat Chase this time." Pogue replied.

"What happens if he doesn't?" Caleb asked.

"Then we come up with another plan." Pogue replied.

"You know Caleb, you have become a real pain in the ass here lately. She was only trying to help. She was killed and he probably would have killed the rest of us too if she didn't say the spell. Actually the spell _you_ said, you didn't have to say it but something inside of you told you save her, didn't it?" Reid shouted.

"I didn't mean to shout at her earlier. Its so frustrating not knowing what is going on ok." Caleb stated. "I love her with all my heart, she is my sister for goodness sake. I don't want anything to happen to her just like you don't. My father isn't going to help us. He never has and he never will. I just wish we could remember everything that happened so I can have so grip on what we are up against."

"You are suppose to be the leader Caleb. Just start acting like it." Reid told him before looking up the stairs. Caleb started laughing.

"So_ now_ you actually admit that I'm the leader. Make up your mind Reid." Caleb smiled. Reid turned around.

"Whatever man, its what you think so I might as well go along with it." That comment made Tyler and Pogue start laughing. A sound from the stairs caught Reid's attention.

"Oh no…" Caleb replied looking up at his sister. She had tears streaming down her face.

"You were right , he is going to help us." She replied. Caleb rushed over to her and embraced her in his arms.

"It'll be ok, we will figure out another way." He told her.

"He didn't even care. He said it wasn't his battle to fight."

"What a dick…" Reid replied.

"Come on lets go home, we don't need to be here anymore." Caleb wrapped his arms around Kegan and led her to the door. "Goodnight Gorman."

"Goodnight Caleb." Gorman shut the door behind them.

"What do we do now?" Tyler asked.

"Think of another plan." Caleb replied. "It's the only thing to do."

Kegan shook her head before walking over to her car. "There isn't another plan and you guys know that."

"We have to think of something." Caleb replied after her.

"Caleb, our birthday is in two days…"

"Birthday!" Caleb replied.

"Holy shit I totally forgot about it." Reid replied.

"Yeah me too." Pogue replied.

"This just makes matters so much better." Caleb replied throwing his hands in the air.

"I'll meet you back at the house, I just need to think right now." Kegan replied climbing into her car.

**Author: This is a long chapter, I just realized that! Well I hope you guys enjoy it! There are 2 more chapters left, I just figured that out. So I hope you guys like it! REVIEW!!**

**Stupid question: who was in the bathroom with Sarah while she was taking a shower? I've always wondered…hm…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Author: So it's almost the end, but I think that's a good thing. I am running out of ideas! Hahahha! But thanks to you guys who have stuck through the whole story, it really means a lot!! Enjoy!**

The next day at school was horrible for Kegan. It all started with Chase.

"Hey you." He appeared in front of her, with a smile on his face.

"Oh hey Chase." She continued to walk.

"Listen, about yesterday. I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I said that I felt like I knew you were somewhere. I know it sounds stalkerish but I didn't mean for it too."

"It's alright."

"I mean…"

"Listen, I have to go. I promised Reid I would help him with his history. Can we talk to later or something?" she asked hurrying ahead of him.

"Yeah sure. Sit with me at lunch?"

"Yeah sure." She jogged towards the door. Last nights events kept playing again and again in her head. How could her father be so selfish? She walked over to the gazebo sitting in the middle of the courtyard. She sat down and took in a deep breath.

"Hey!"

"Shit!" Kegan screamed jumping backwards.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Reid replied swinging into the gazebo with her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I was just in a daze."

"Well its good you remembered about helping me with my history." He replied sarcastically sitting down next to her.

"I remembered, I was just waiting on you." She replied.

"Yeah this looks like the library."

Kegan hit his playfully as she laughed. "I was thinking about last nights events."

"Oh…."

"Yeah, I just don't know what's going to happen."

"Me either, but I do know that if I fail history because of you…"

"Shut up!" Kegan replied hitting him again. "Do you have your book?"

"Um…no."

"Reid!" Kegan yelled.

"I left it in my room."

"Goodness, what am I going to do with you?"

Reid shrugged.

* * *

"I'll see you when classes are over right?" Reid asked as they gathered their things.

"Yeah, I have to meet Caleb but then we can hang out if you want." Kegan replied.

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye." She smiled at him. She watched as he walked out before putting her bag over her shoulder and walking towards the door. Suddenly an arm came flying in front of her face.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered.

"Aaron Abbott." She replied pushing his arm from her face.

"How are you today?" he asked walking beside her.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah it does. You looked distracted in history."

"Did you see who I was sitting next to?" she smiled at him.

"Who? Garwin? Are you serious?"

She laughed. "You know I bet it just kills you to know that you have no chance with me."

"You think so?" he smirked.

She nodded her head still having a smile plastered on her face.

"I bet I can show you things that Garwin has never heard of."

"Wow! Is that all you can come up with? You know you are a perverted freak. Its no wonder I won't go out with you."

"Just give it time baby, you will."

"I doubt that." She began to walk again but he grabbed her arm. "Stop!" she told him pulling away.

"Hey!" Chase's voice sounded behind her. "Leave her alone."

"What you going to do you fag?"

"I already taught you a lesson in the locker room, you want another one?"

"You think you're tough because you caught me off guard. Please!"

"Leave her alone Aaron." Chase warned.

Kegan looked at Chase before walking away. Chase looked at Aaron before running after Kegan. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah…um…thanks for back there."

"He's an ass, don't worry about him."

Kegan smiled "Yeah."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, he just doesn't know when to quit."

"Yeah, well he'll learn some day." He smiled "But hey I have to go, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"What happened back there?" Caleb asked running after Kegan.

"Just let it go Caleb."

"No, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Something happened. You need to tell me."

"Aaron was messing with me and Chase stopped him, it was nothing."

"Kegan will you stop!" he asked. Kegan stopped in front of him, but kept her back to him.

"Listen, I'm fine ok. I am just going to go read while I wait for Reid. If something I will tell you ok."

"Listen, we are going to figure something out ok."

She nodded her head. "Ill see you later on tonight." She walked away from her brother and headed towards the gazebo to read.

* * *

She had been reading for what seemed like forever when she felt a gust of wind come through the gazebo causing her to look up. No one was around. She shivered before looking back down at her to book. The wind picked up, but as she looked outside no a single tree was moving and the leaves on the ground were not moving. She closed the book and stuck her head outside. No one was around. She shook her head before sitting back down on the swing. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "Its ok." She told herself.

_Kegan ran all the way to the woods. She stopped herself on a tree to catch her breath. She heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around but no one was there. She heard it again and turned the other way. "Is someone out there?" she asked. But no one answered. "Hello." She called out again, but still no one answered. She wrapped her arms around her body and moved in towards the cliffs. She heard a noise again. "Hello!" she yelled. No one came out. "This isn't funny who ever this is. You can stop now." She felt chills go up her the back of her neck. She quickly turned around putting her hand to her neck. "Who's out there?" She shook her body before turning back to the school._

"_Kegan…." She turned around to hear the sound her voice being called in a creepy whisper._

"_Who's out there?" she asked again. Still no one answered. She let go of her body and took off into a sprint towards the school. As she was running she looked back and tripped over a stump causing her to fall to the ground. She scrapped her knee on the ground. She tried to lift herself off the ground, but she couldn't. The wind had picked up, and she felt little droplets of water hitting her face. She groaned and wiped the leaves off her skirt. She looked down at her knee that was pouring blood, until the sound of leaves crackling caught her attention. "Just leave me alone!" she yelled. "Please!" she begged, but the sound kept coming closer and closer. "STOP!" she screamed covering her face. She felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders. "No!!!" she began fighting them._

Kegan shot up from the swing and began looking around. She was still in the gazebo. She put her hand to chest to calm the heavy breathing down. She looked down at her knee, it was bleeding. Reid's head appeared in the door, causing her to jump.

"What is it?" he asked putting his book down on the swing.

"I just had some kind of bad dream or something." She replied. "It felt so real."

"What was it?"

"I was running in the woods and someone kept calling my name, but I couldn't see them. It started to scare me so I took off running but I fell. Then it sounded like someone was walking towards me but no one was there. I don't know it just felt so weird. The same thing happened before I fell asleep. The wind was blowing in here, but nothing was moving outside."

"Come on, lets go." He held out his hand. She lifted up her skirt and showed him her knee.

"I just need to sit here right now. I can't really breathe."

"You are burning up. Come on, I'll carry you if I have to."

She nodded her head. He helped her to her feet and half way carried her to her car. "Where are we going?" she asked laying her head back on the seat.

"We need to meet up with the others."

"Why?"

"I just have this feeling. I don't know." He started the car and sped out of the school. He began dialing Caleb's number, when it happened again.

_She put her hands in her pocket and quickened her pace. She could see the school now. She smiled, she felt like she had been walking forever. She turned around looked behind her. No one was there. She sighed, no one was messing with her tonight. Good. She wasn't in the mood to be messed with. As she turned around she came face to face with Reid. She yelled as she jumped back. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "Trying to kill me?"_

"_Sorry, I was looking for you." He looked at her with piercing green eyes, she looked at his eyes for a moment, before talking._

"_Reid, what's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Look, I just want to go to bed ok. We will talk about this in the morning." She tried walking past him._

"_I want to talk about it now." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She pulled away._

"_Stop." She responded holding her arm. "You're hurting me."_

"_Why don't you just talk to me huh? You are always trying to avoid me."_

"_Reid, what are you talking about? I always talk to you about things."_

"_No, you go to your brother and let him know what I have been doing. Then he gets on my ass and I have to deal with him for the week."_

"_Reid, you are being crazy right now."_

"_Crazy!" he yelled hitting the tree. "I'll show you crazy!" His green eyes soon went black. He grabbed her by her throat and threw her up against the tree. _

"_REID!" she screamed. She tried fighting him but it was no use. She dug her nails into his arms. "Stop, please." She begged. She no longer was under her control, her tears began to flow freely. It all happened so fast that Kegan didn't have time to respond. She felt herself being thrown against a tree. "Help!" she tried to yell._

"_No one can hear you sweetheart." He whispered in her ear._

"_What did I do?" she sobbed._

"_Nothing, I guess it just because you're a Danvers." He spat. "I want you all to myself, but no you have to go after everyone else."_

"_What are you talking about? I love you Reid."_

"_Don't!" he yelled. "Don't do that!"_

_She began to sob. "I can't breathe." She responded. "Please let me go." Reid slowly let her go. He watched as she fell to the ground, sobbing. It suddenly came a down pour on then. He looked around, before taking off into the woods. Kegan sat there for a moment, before grabbing the tree to help her up. She looked into the woods. Reid was gone._

"REID!!" Kegan screamed shooting up, grabbing her throat. Reid stomped on the brake making them swerve. She laid back, breathing heavily again.

"What the hell?" Reid yelled stopping the car. "What is wrong with….your neck. What happened?" He replied.

Kegan lifted her had to her neck and felt how soar it was. She looked over at Reid and began to panic.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You went crazy!" she told him. "You tried to kill me."

"What?" Reid asked "But I….."

"Someone talk to me!" she heard her brother's voice. "Reid!" he yelled.

Reid picked up the phone. "Get the others and meet us at the Colony house. Something is going on."

"Reid, what the hell?"

"Just do it damnit!" he yelled slamming the phone shut. He looked over at Kegan. "Look at me!" he told her. "Did this feel real?"

She nodded her head. "Ok, we are going to the colony house to get things figured out."

"How?"

"I am going to ask your father, if I have to beat it out of him we are going to get some answers." He turned back to the road and put the car in drive before speeding towards the house. He put his hand on Kegan's and felt that she was shaking. "Its going to be ok." She nodded her head and laid back against the seat.

* * *

"What happened?" Caleb asked as soon as Reid pulled up.

"I think she is getting sick." Reid answered.

"I heard her yell your name. What happened?"

"She had a dream." Reid walked to the other side of the car. "She's not doing too well. We need to get her inside. Where are the others?"

"They are already inside." Caleb helped lift his sister out of her BMW.

"Kegan, we are here. I need you to wake up." Reid told her. Kegan slowly opened her eyes.

"Caleb." She whispered.

"Yeah, it's me. We are going to get you inside ok."

She slowly nodded her head and wrapped her arm around his neck.

They slowly carried Kegan down the stone stairs where the other boys were waiting patiently.

"What happened?" Pogue jumped up as he saw them carrying Kegan down the stairs.

"Its ok." Caleb told him. "She'll be alright."

"Did Chase?" Tyler asked.

Caleb looked over at Reid. "I don't think so." Reid replied

"She's having dreams or something." Caleb told them.

"Dreams?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know." Reid sat Kegan down. "I am going upstairs to talk to your father. He is going to tell us what is going on if I have to beat the shit out of him. We need to figure this out and tonight is going to be that night!"

"Reid, stop!" Caleb told him. "Let's just think about this for a second. What did she tell you?"

"Which time?" Reid asked.

"How many times has it happened?" Tyler asked.

"Two. Caleb she is getting sick!" Reid stated.

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know ok. She was just sitting in the gazebo waiting for me, when I came to her she was sweating and her knee was bleeding. She said the wind was blowing but nothing on the ground was moving. I don't know."

Suddenly Caleb's cell phone rang. It was Sarah.

"Hey, listen right now isn't…." Caleb started. "What happened?" his face turned serious. "Listen, stay in your room. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and looked over at Pogue.

"What?" Pogue asked.

"He put a spell on Kate….creaturistic….spiders." Caleb sighed.

Pogue's eyes immediately turned black. "Don't do anything…." Caleb told him.

"We are talking about Kate!" Pogue took off towards the stairs but Reid stopped him.

_Kegan pressed the gas harder, until she saw something fly towards Pogue sending him flying into the air, towards her car. "POGUE!!" She screamed. She knew he would hit her car. She turned the wheel and ran straight into the ditch. She hit her head on the steering wheel causing her to black out for a moment. She slowly woke up moments later. She opened the car and stumbled out to find Pogue laying on the pavement, not moving. She rushed over to him. "Pogue!" she yelled sobbing. "You're going to be ok. HELP!" she screamed. She saw his bike. It was in pieces laying on the road. If he would have hit her, she probably would have killed him. She looked up but Chase was gone. "Pogue wake up!" she yelled. "Somebody!!" She was holding onto his hand as she looked around. No one was in sight. "Please hold on." She saw lights coming towards them. She let go of him and began jumping in the air waving her hands. It was Caleb's mustang and Tyler's Hummer. They immediately stopped and rushed over to her. "He's not breathing." She sobbed. Caleb wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his arms. "He needs help. We need to get him to the hospital."_

"POGUE!" Kegan shot up again. Her nose was pouring blood. Pogue stopped in his spot and looked over at Kegan.

"Kegan!" Caleb yelled running over to her. "Your nose."

"He's going to kill you." She sobbed.

"Who?" Caleb asked.

"Chase." Kegan's eyes were huge as she stared at Caleb. "I'm almost killed you."

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked on the verge of panic.

"Now can we talk to your father?" Reid asked. "This is getting out of hand. Before we know it she is going to have the dream where Chase killed her and she isn't going to come back Caleb."

"I know!" Caleb snapped.

"What about Kate?" Pogue asked. "She could be hurt."

"It's a spell, we defeat Chase we defeat the spell." Caleb told him.

"How? How are we going to defeat him this time?" Reid asked.

"Kegan, talk to me." Caleb told her.

"Why is it only happening to me?" she whispered.

"I don't know." He rubbed the side of her head.

"I need to go to Kate." Pogue told her.

"Pogue…" Caleb started.

"I can take him." Pogue replied.

"He almost killed you Pogue. He threw you off your bike and into the air where my car almost hit you. He beat you up to where you weren't even breathing. You will be in the hospital right next to Kate or maybe worse…dead." Kegan replied.

"What do we do?" Pogue sat down on one of the stone chairs. "We can't just wait for him to kill us."

"I'm going to your father." Reid moved to the stairs. "I am getting answers."

Caleb nodded his head as he watched Kegan close her eyes. "Hurry." Caleb told him. "I don't know what the next one will be about."

Reid took off running up the stairs to visit with William Danvers.

**Author: Ok, so she got some of her memories back, she just doesn't know its memories. The next chapter will be the next to the last, hope you guys have enjoyed this story!! **

**PS I am going to the beach for a week so I won't be writing for a while, hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Thanks to those who told me who was in the bathroom. I always thought it was Reid just the way he appeared in front of her and how he acted in the bathroom. **

**REVIEW!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Reid, you can't go up there!" Gorman yelled stepping in front of Reid as he tried to go up the stairs.

"You don't understand, something is happening to Kegan. I know he knows something and if we don't do something now, it might be too late. I am going up there to talk to him." Reid told him.

"He's already told you he couldn't do anything."

"It's not that he _couldn't_ do anything, its he _wouldn't_."

"Reid…."

"Gorman, don't make me ask you again." Reid threatened as his eyes turned black.

Gorman stepped aside as he nodded his head. "He's not going to be happy."

"He's not a happy man to begin with, so I'm not hurting anything." Reid began walking up the steps, making his eyes turn back to blue.

* * *

"Do you think your father will help us?" Tyler asked.

Caleb shrugged. "My father doesn't help anyone but himself." He looked down at Kegan who was sound asleep on his lap.

"What are we going to do Caleb?" Pogue asked. "This _can't_ get worse; we don't know what is going to happen."

"All I can seem to get from this is that she is remembering things that happened. How? I can't tell you, but its happening."

"Do you think Chase knows anything?" Tyler asked trying to hide that he was scared.

"No, I think he is in the dark like us."

"So we are finally one step ahead of him." Tyler replied smiling.

"He still has Kate in a spell." Pogue stated.

"Yeah, my birthday is tomorrow too."

"What happens next if you father agrees to help us?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, I guess we just have to wait and see if he is going to be a man and help us."

"You still don't think he will do you?" Pogue asked. Caleb looked up at his friend.

"I know my father too well." Caleb sighed. "I just want to help her, that's all."

* * *

"James." Reid replied walking up to his chair. James turned his head towards Reid. "We need to talk and you're going to listen this time." Reid pulled a chair up next to him. "You want to know something, I don't understand you sometimes, hell I don't understand any of our fathers. Your children are in trouble and you won't put your selfishness aside to help them. What kind of father does that? Your daughter is dying downstairs right now and we don't know why. You are going to help us, do you understand."

"I can't." James whispered.

"You can't?" Reid whispered in disbelief. He ran his hands over his head. "Why the hell not?" Reid got into his face. "She is having these dreams that are going to end up really hurting her. If we don't find out what is going on, she could die. I know this happened to you before, I know you changed time to save the covenant. Now just help me save your daughter."

"Dreams?" James asked.

"Yes, she is having these dreams that are really hurting her."

"Not dreams…memories." James whispered. "She is getting her memory back."

"Why just her?"

"The covenant chose her to remember."

"Why?"

"She saved the covenant."

"Is she going to die?"

"She is going to live everything that happened before."

"She died before everything changed. Caleb is the one who read the spell. What is going to happen to Kegan."

James turned his head to the side. "Answer me!" Reid jumped up from his seat. "You need to answer me."

"She will relive everything." James whispered. He began coughing.

Reid sat back down as if he was defeated. "Do we have a chance against Chase?"

"Yes." James looked at Reid. "You have to believe."

"Believe in what?"

"Her." James began coughing again. Reid nodded his head.

"Believe in her and what?"

"Believe."

* * *

"What's taking Reid so long?" Tyler stood up and walked over to the stairs. "He's been up there for a long time now."

"It takes time with my father. You know Reid, he won't give up till he gets what he wants." Caleb replied.

"Do you think its working?" Tyler asked.

"I hope so." Caleb smiled a little. He felt Kegan move on his leg. "Keg." He replied putting her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"You alright?"

"I think so." She slowly sat up and looked at her brother. "Where's Reid?"

"He's talking to our father."

"Why?"

"He's trying to figure out what is going on with you."

Kegan rubbed her head. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"Can you remember anything?"

"I remember everything."

"We are going to try to get everything figured out before you have another episode, ok." Caleb assured her.

"You can't stop them Caleb." She told him.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked.

* * *

"They are her memories." Reid walked down the stone stair case.

"Excuse me?" Caleb asked.

"She is getting her memory back. She is reliving everything that happened in the past."

"What do you mean by 'reliving'?"

"Everything that happened to her, is going to happen again _now_." Reid sat down next to Kegan. "We can't stop it."

"What did James say?" Pogue asked curious.

"He told me that she is reliving everything and that they aren't dreams. I asked if we had any chance of beating Chase and he said yeah. We have to believe in her." Reid looked over at Kegan.

"Me? I don't know how I can stop him." Kegan answered.

"He said to believe in you and we can defeat him."

"Why is she the only one remembering everything?" Tyler asked.

"She was chosen by the covenant. She saved the covenant from being ruined."

"By reliving, she is going to relive Chase killing her then right?" Pogue asked stepping forward.

Reid nodded his head slowly. "Unless we stop Chase before then."

"And if we don't?" Tyler asked.

"We're screwed." Reid snapped. "Listen that is all I could get out of him. We need to try to use what he gave us. You don't die until my birthday which is in a month. We need to focus on your birthday and what Chase has planned for us. We need to stay focused ok?"

Kegan turned away from the guys. "Come on you guys, let's go. It's getting late." Caleb replied walking to the stairs.

"Come on lets go." Reid stuck his hand out to Kegan. She turned around with tears streaming down her face. "It's going to be ok." Reid whispered. She smiled softly nodding her head before taking his hand.

* * *

Kegan woke up the next morning with the sun shining bright in her eyes. She looked beside the bed and saw that Caleb was still where he was from last night. He had moved a sleeping bag into her room to make sure she was ok. She smiled to herself as she laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Don't you lay back down. Its time for school." Caleb's voice sounded down below her.

"Don't you ever just accidentally sleep in?" Kegan asked rolling over again to look at him.

"Well you actually have to be asleep to do that." Caleb sat up. "Couldn't really sleep too much last night."

"Thinking about last nights events?"

"Yeah and today. It's our birthday."

Kegan threw herself back on her bed and groaned. "Fantastic!"

"Tell me about it."

"Do you think Chase knows something is up?"

"Um..yeah." Caleb replied sarcastically. "I think he has an idea."

"What are we going to do?" Kegan looked down at her brother.

"You are going to get up and go get in the shower. We are going to go to school like nothing has happened. He won't do anything out in the open. You pay close attention. He knows that I am ascending tonight, so he will try to do something to me."

"What about the rest of us? You just want us to watch him try to kill you?"

"I'm more worried about you and these…memories that you are having."

"Reid was right Caleb. Nothing very serious happens until _his_ birthday. I'm fine until then. Let's just not wait until then before we defeat Chase."

"Keg, we don't know what happens in between now and his birthday. Something serious could happen to any of us, and we won't know until you relive it."

"That's a chance we have to take to understand more."

"I'm not taking that chance." Caleb got up off the floor. "Go get ready, we can't be late for school."

"Caleb!" Kegan yelled as he shut her door behind him. She groaned before throwing herself back on the bed.

* * *

"Will you talk to me? You haven't said a word since you left my room this morning." Kegan replied trying to catch up with her brother as they walked towards the school. "Caleb stop!" Kegan grabbed his arm.

"We are going to be late." Caleb replied.

"Will you just talk to me!" Kegan begged.

"Kegan, I can't talk to you right now." Caleb told her.

"Fine!" Kegan stomped away from him. Caleb sighed before walking after her.

"Nice to see you join us Ms. Danvers." Her history professor was about to close the door as Kegan walked in.

"Sorry." Kegan replied slipping past him. She walked right past Chase towards Pogue. She looked down and saw Chase smiling at her. She gave a weak smile back before looking towards the professor. "Where's Reid?" she whispered to Pogue.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Pogue answered.

Kegan looked at him with fear in her eyes. She looked back at Chase who was chuckling to himself. "Pogue…"

"Kegan look at me." Pogue got up close to her.

"Ms. Danvers and Mr. Parry, is there a problem?" Kegan jumped at the sound of her professor's voice.

"No sir." Pogue answered.

"Good, is it ok if I get back to teaching my class?"

"Yes sir." Pogue rolled his eyes and stared at Kegan. "Its ok." He whispered.

"Where is he Pogue?" she whispered back trying to hold back the tears.

"We will figure this out."

Kegan stared at Chase as tears ran down her cheeks. She knew he had something to do with Reid not being in class. She had to find out what happened to him. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

**Author: The next to the last chapter! Tell me what you think!?! Hope you enjoyed this story! But its time to come to an end!! **

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Author: I know I know, it has been forever since I updated. Too tell you the truth I have no motivation, I can't think of how to end this story. Thanks to you guys who reviewed, it really means a lot!! School is kicking my tail right now, so I thought I would take a break and finish the story! Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter. It's dedicated to you guys!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant or its members!**

Kegan couldn't focus the rest of the class. She just stared at Chase, she knew he had something to do with Reid not being in class that day. "Kegan, you can get up now." She heard Pogue in her ear. She looked up at him before really registering what he was saying to her. She gave a small smile before gathering her things and moving towards the door.

"Where is he Pogue?" she asked turning around.

"I don't know. Have you tried to call or text him?"

"I texted him in class. He hasn't responded."

"Let's just go to his room and see if he slept in. Let's not jump to conclusions just yet."

"You go to his room, I'll check the pool. Maybe if we split up someone is bound to find him."

"Kegan, don't worry too much. He's Reid."

Kegan nodded her head before turning the opposite direction. She tried to walk slowly, but her heart kept telling her he was in trouble. She quickened her pace. She slowly opened the door to the pool area.

"Reid!" she called out. No answer. "Reid, are you in here?" Still no answer. She moved slowly towards the locker room. "Reid, you there?" Still no one answered. She walked in and saw the lights were off. She sighed before turning around to leave.

"Hey!"

She screamed, jumping backwards.

* * *

Pogue walked a little ways toward the dorms when he spotted Tyler. "Ty!" he yelled jogging towards him.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Have you seen Reid? He wasn't in class."

"Not since this morning."

"So he _did_ get up?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"He wasn't in class and Kegan thinks Chase has something to do with it."

"Where's Kegan now?"

"She went to check the pool."

"Reid wouldn't have gone swimming this morning. He knows practice is tomorrow. He doesn't just practice for any reason."

Pogue couldn't help but laugh. "Let me put my stuff in my room and I'll help you look for him."

"Thanks man."

"You know you shouldn't be in here alone." Chase replied with a smile on his face.

"You shouldn't come up behind people like that, you are liable to kill someone."

He smiled. "Sorry." Kegan moved away from the wall. "You looking for someone?"

"Reid. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Nope." He started to move around her. "Is he missing?"

Kegan didn't know what he was doing. "Yeah, he wasn't in class this morning."

"So that made you think that someone kidnapped him?" Chase smirked.

"No, it just isn't like him."

"Hm…"

"What's wrong with you? You aren't acting like yourself."

"Me? Oh nothing."

"Right. Well I am going to go." Kegan moved past him.

"Wait!" Chase moved ahead of her. Kegan stopped in her tracks. "Happy birthday!" he whispered. He smiled before walking away.

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Its amazing what you can find in a file."

"Where's Reid, Chase?"

"Now why would you think I would know where your precious boyfriend is?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?"

"You won't win."

"You don't think so?"

"No." Kegan didn't have time to blink when she felt Chase's hands come around her arms. He slowly backed her into the wall.

"I can do anything I want to do. I'm Chase Collins. You obviously don't know that or you would have defeated me the first time, but no you had to go back in time to stop me."

"You _know_?"

"I've known all along."

"Why come out now?"

"I like playing with your beautiful little head."

"Did you hurt Reid?"

"I don't know where he is, like I said."

"What do you want?"

"You!" he said getting her face. "That's all I want."

"You didn't get it last time, why do you think you will get it this time?" Kegan was shaking.

"Things changed."

"Not my heart." She spat. He laughed as he turned away. He let her go slowly. She straightened her clothes before walking away. He turned back to her again and slammed her up against the wall as his lips came down onto hers. She struggled to get free but he was too strong.

"I always get what I want, one way or another." He replied pulling away, whispering in her ear as his lips touched her. He let her go as he walked away with a smile on his face. She slid down the wall.

* * *

"Do you think she is still in here?" Tyler asked as they got to the door of the pool.

"She's not anywhere else. Reid isn't either."

"Maybe they are in here _together_ and we shouldn't bother them."

Pogue smiled. "Come on baby boy!"

"I don't see why you guys call me that…"

Just then the door opened up and Chase walked out with a smile on his face. "Fellows." He replied bowing his head to them. Pogue glared at him before opening the door. He saw Kegan on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Kegan!" Pogue ran to her. "What happened? Did he touch you?"

"It's no use Pogue. He knows everything." She lifted her head to him with tears streaming down her face.

"What do you mean? What does he know?"

"He knows everything about you guy_s. _He knows we are going to try to fight him again. He knows I changed time. He knows _everything_."

"Kegan, look at me." Pogue told her. She slowly let her head look up at him as tears streamed down her face. She looked defeated. "He hasn't won yet."

"We don't even know what memory is coming next. He seems to know our next move and we don't even know it yet." She whispered. "It's no use."

"No use?" Pogue stood up. "Are you freaking kidding me!" he yelled. "So you are going to tell me that you changed time for no reason. Just to come back and not know a damn thing about anything only to lose AGAIN!"

"Stop yelling…" she told him. "We need to find Reid." She got up.

"Does Chase not know where he is?" Tyler asked.

"He said he didn't, so I guess he's just roaming around somewhere." Kegan didn't even bother to look at Pogue as she walked past them.

* * *

She wiped her face as she walked outside the building. What was she going to do? Life as she knew it was about to be over. She couldn't even remember anything in her life before and if she does, she has to relive it causing more pain. She walked towards the gazebo.

"Hey!" she felt someone's arms wrap around. She screamed again, pulling away. "What?" he asked holding his hands in the air.

"Reid!" she yelled hitting him in the arm. "Where the hell have you been? I've been texting you and looking everywhere for you."

"Calm down. I was…."

"Calm down?" she asked "You are asking me to calm down?"

"Kegan…"

"Do you know how long I have been looking for you this morning? I texted you to see if you were ok because you weren't in class. You don't answer so I think you might have been swimming or something so I go to the pool. You weren't in there…" she began panicking.

"Kegan, what the hell?" he asked staring at her.

"Where were you Reid?" she asked softly. "I looked everywhere for you."

"I decided to skip and go to the cliffs. Why?"

"You can't text someone or even call them?"

"Kegan, what happened?" he asked again.

"I was just worried about you. I thought Chase had done something to you."

"Chase?"

"Yeah. I went looking for you."

"Did Chase say something to you?"

"No…"

"Did he do something to you?"

"Reid, come on lets just go back inside."

"Kegan, answer me."

"It's getting cold…"

"Damnit Kegan!" Reid yelled. "What did he do?"

"He kissed me." She bluntly told him. It caught him off guard.

"What?" Reid was caught off guard.

"I was looking for you in the pool and he came in there. He knows everything Reid. He knows we are trying to find a way to beat him, he knows I changed time. He knows everything."

"Where does the kiss come into play here?" he replied sarcastically.

"Reid!"

"Kegan, just answer the question."

"I asked him what he wanted and he said _me_. I told him he couldn't have me. He put me up against the wall and kissed me."

Reid nodded his head. "What did you do?"

"Pulled away. He told me he always gets what he wants."

"Really?"

"Reid, look at me." She told him. She put her arm on his. "I love you ok."

He nodded his head. "Reid!" she yelled.

"I love you too! I have to go!" he walked away from her.

"Reid!" she yelled after him. She groaned when he wouldn't turn around. "Great!" she sighed, throwing her hands in the air.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caleb asked walking after an angry Reid. Reid wouldn't even stop to answer. "Reid!" Caleb yelled grabbing his arm. Reid glared at him before shoving his arm away. "What happened?" Caleb was getting annoyed. Reid just walked past him towards the dorms.

* * *

Reid walked into his dorm, slamming the door. "Hey man, where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you." Tyler replied lifting his head from the desk.

"Don't talk to me!" Reid spat.

"Reid, what…"

"I said shut the hell up. I need to think." Reid began pacing back and forth across the room.

"Reid, talk to me." Tyler replied.

"How?..." Reid was confused.

"Reid, what is it?" Tyler didn't know what was going on.

"When?" Reid wasn't listening.

There was a soft tap on the door before it slowly opened. "Can we talk?" Kegan asked softly. Reid just looked at her before walking over to his closet. "Reid, please?"

"I need to go to the library." Tyler replied grabbing his books. He gave a soft smile to Kegan before shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." Kegan replied sitting down on the bed. "I don't know what you are thinking right now, but I want to tell you that I am sorry for all of this. For making us come back to something we know nothing about, for letting this get so far, for letting him kiss me. I should have screamed or kicked, or fought him off of me but I didn't because I am afraid. If you are mad about the kiss, it means absolutely nothing to me. I hate that boy with everything inside of me. He killed me Reid. I don't want to die again but I don't want to lose you either. So I don't know what you want me to do, but I am going to say I am sorry." She wiped a tear that escaped down her face. Reid turned around and looked at her.

"Why do you keep saying all this is your fault?" he asked. "Its not. It is all our faults because we couldn't succeed in killing that asshole. I am pissed off that we are letting this happen."

"He's powerful."

"We have more power than he does. We have _you_. You are starting to remember everything."

"I just want this all to end Reid, more than anything. I just wish that we could go back to our junior year when me and you were together and I knew nothing of the covenant. We were all so happy."

"Kegan…"

"Tonight is the dance, stay with me ok. Don't leave me."

"I would never…"

"Reid, at 11:12, I want to be with you."

"Kegan…"

"Chase is going to do something at 11:12, I just know it. Don't leave me alone."

"I wont. We are going to be in this together this time."

"I have to go. I have another class at twelve. I'll see you later."

"Kegan…" Reid called after her. "I love you!"

She smiled. "I love you too!"

* * *

"Hurry up will you, the dance started forty minutes ago." Tyler replied.

"Tyler, if you don't stop hassling me, I am going to throw you out that damn window right there." Reid threatened.

"Its 10:10 Reid."

Suddenly a loud bang sounded on the door. "What the hell?" Reid walked to the door and opened it to a panicked Kegan.

"Its Kate. She is really bad. Chase has this spell on her and her whole body is eaten up by spiders. Sarah called Caleb today and told him. You guys its really bad."

"Come in." Reid pulled her inside their room.

"Pogue is pissed. He wants to go find Chase right now."

"Ok, you need to calm down and sit over here." Reid moved her to the bed. "Its almost 11:00, you said that you think Chase is after Caleb's power. He knows he is ascending at 11:12, so we need to wait."

"Wait on what?" Kegan asked.

"For him to strike I guess."

Kegan shook her head. "I don't know what he is going to try this time. He told me in the pool that he wants me. He said nothing about Caleb's power."

Reid's head shot towards her. "You look really nice." He replied softly.

She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Thank you, so do you."

"Where are the others?" Tyler asked.

"Waiting downstairs. Caleb is trying to calm Pogue down."

"Well when Reid decides that he is done getting ready then maybe we can leave." Tyler spat.

"Shove it!" Reid snapped. "I'm ready." Reid said pulling his toboggan over his head.

Kegan couldn't help but smile as he put his arm around her shoulder and walked out the door.

* * *

"You're going where?" Kegan yelled at her brother.

"Kegan, I have to go." Caleb told her

"Do you not understand what happened last time?"

"Yes, but someone has to do something and I am not going to let anyone get hurt over this."

"Caleb, _you_ will get hurt."

"It's a risk I am willing to take."

"Caleb, just wait."

"On what?"

"I don't know yet, but I just know we are going to win this time."

"How do we know that? How do we know that someone is going to lose there life this time?"

"We don't."

"Exactly."

"You can't do this alone."

"But I have to."

Kegan closed her eyes. "What time is it?" Caleb asked.

"Its 11:00" Tyler replied.

"In twelve minutes we are turning eighteen and I am going to ascend. In twelve minutes, I am going to become more powerful than I already am. In twelve minutes, I am going to kick Chase's ass one last time. In twelve minutes, we are going to get our lives back."

"In twelve minutes, I don't know if we are still going to be alive." Kegan replied as tears streamed down her face.

Caleb bowed his head.

"I'm so scared." She whispered.

Caleb nodded his head and slowly walked away. "You guys go to the dance and protect them. Don't let anything happen to them. Keep your eyes on them at all times."

"What are you going to do?" Tyler asked

"I don't know yet."

"Caleb, its no worth you killing yourself over." Pogue stated.

Caleb turned to look at his sister as she was trying not to cry. "Yeah it is." He walked away slowly without looking back.

* * *

"Its 11:12." Reid replied.

"Happy birthday Caleb." Tyler replied.

"Happy birthday." Reid smiling at Kegan who just looked at him.

"I think something is happening…" she fell to the ground holding her stomach.

"Kegan!" Reid rushed over to her.

"What happened?" Pogue asked walking up.

"She just passed out." Tyler replied.

"Listen, watch Sarah, don't let her out of your sight." Pogue told Tyler. Tyler nodded his head and ran over to Sarah.

"Kegan, open your eyes." Pogue told her.

"Kegan!" Reid yelled. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Its happening." She whispered.

"What's happening?" Pogue asked.

"He has Caleb."

"We need to go." Reid replied standing up.

Kegan winced in pain. "He's hurting him." She replied. "HE'S HURTING HIM!" she screamed.

"We need to get over there Pogue!" Reid stated.

"Caleb told us to stay put."

"And you always do what you are told!" Reid snapped. "Something is happening, Caleb cannot do this on his own, he will die."

"No!" Kegan shrieked.

"Kegan, I need you to listen to me." Pogue told her. "Caleb is going to be fine, nothing is going to happen to him."

"Let's go." Reid told them. "Can you walk?"

Kegan nodded her head before trying to get up. "Where are we going?"

"Putnam barn." Reid replied.

* * *

"Why are you fighting me?" Chase asked as he descended from the balcony.

"You deserve to die." Caleb spat.

"Everyone deserves to die." Chase replied.

"You deserve it more than ever."

"Really? Why is that?"

"You ruined the Covenant and killed my sister. I think you deserve something far worse than death."

"Are you going to be the one to give it to me?" Chase smirked. "You cant kill me Caleb. You couldn't in your life before and you cant now. I get what I want, I always do. Just ask my parents."

"You like killing people, you should welcome death."

"I do. Death with your sister would be fantastic."

"You cant have her. I'll die before you touch her again."

"Yes you are going to die, but you cant stop me." Chase threw his hands down hard, knocking Caleb to the ground again. Caleb was becoming weaker by the moment. He yearned for 11:12, he knew he could defeat him if just ascended

"Caleb, there's a difference in this than the last time, I don't want your power, it has no desire for me. My desire is your sister, I _want _her."

"You aren't getting her." Caleb lifted himself off the ground and began walking towards Chase.

"You have such little faith." Chase replied. Caleb threw a ball of energy towards him knocking Chase into the wall of the barn.

"Ow, now that wasn't very nice," Chase replied lifting himself off the ground. He threw energy balls one after another, knocking Caleb to the ground. He looked at his watch, "Its 11:10 Caleb, what's your decision?" Chase asked leaning down over a tired Caleb.

"Go to hell." Caleb gasped out.

"You know, everything will end if you will just give me what I want." Chase moved over to a wooden bar. "All I want is her."

"And all I want is for you to die. We don't always get what we want." Caleb spat.

"Your life will be better when she isn't in it anymore, ruining your life. She wont be causing problems for the Covenant anymore. You wont be getting her out of trouble anymore. Your life will be great."

"She is my sister." Caleb yelled.

"Yes, and what a sacrifice."

"Chase you will never get her no matter what you do to me."

"Oh I am going to be doing something to you…" Chase replied. Just then Caleb let out a scream and fell against a wooden post. He was ascending.

"Is someone ascending?" Chase yelled with a smile on his face. "That means little sister is too."

Lightening began striking Caleb as his were thrown to the side. The pain was unbearable.

* * *

Reid stomped on the gas. "Come on cant this damn thing go any faster!" he yelled.

"Reid, what are we going to do when we get there?" Pogue asked. "Our powers are nothing compared to Chase's."

"William said to believe in Kegan and everything would turn out as we plan. So that's what I am going to do, I am going to believe that Kegan is going to do something to change this. Now stop asking damn questions and think of a plan."

"Was it a good idea leaving Sarah at the dance?" Tyler chimed in.

"She will be safe there. Chase doesn't want her." Pogue stated. Reid looked over at him.

"Kegan, you alright?" Reid asked.

She had sweat pouring down her face. "I don't know." She whispered. "I don't know what's going on right now. Everything is so quiet."

"Can you feel him anymore?" Pogue asked.

"No." she whispered. "Its just quiet." She laid her head back against the seat. She began thinking about what her father told Reid. She was the only one to save the Covenant. She looked over at Reid, she knew how, but she didn't want to. A tear streamed down her face as she looked out the window. She had gotten her family back, and she might risk losing them again. She looked over at Tyler. He was tapping his foot, he was nervous. She gave a slight smile when he turned over and looked at her. She slowly began looking out the window again.

Moments later Kegan felt the car come to a stop as she jolted forward. She looked out the window just as the barn exploded. She covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh!"

"What do you have in mind?" Pogue asked.

"Win." Reid replied opening the door. He opened Kegan's side as she was still staring at the barn.

"Caleb's in there." She whispered.

"Everything is going to be alright." Reid whispered. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Alright you guys…"

"What's the plan Reid?" Pogue asked again. "We cant just go in there without a plan."

"I don't know ok!" Reid snapped.

"The barn just exploded. There's no telling what is going on in there. We need to think of something and fast." Tyler replied.

"He's right Reid." Pogue chimed in. "We don't have any time to think of anything."

"We cant just go in there without a plan…" Reid replied pointing to the barn.

"We have to." Pogue whispered.

"Kegan…" Reid turned around. She wasn't there. "Where the hell is Kegan?" the boys began looking around. She was nowhere in sight. "What the hell you guys!" Reid yells.

"Reid!" Tyler yelled pointing. Kegan was walking towards the burning barn.

"Kegan!" Reid yelled.

"Holy shit!" Tyler yelled. They all three began running after her, but it was too late. She had already made it to the barn door.

* * *

Kegan wiped her eyes before walking into the burning barn. "Caleb!" she called out.

"Look who decided they will finally join us!" Chase replied behind her. She quickly turned around as he came flying down in front of her.

"Where's Caleb?" she asked softly.

"He's laying around here somewhere." Chase smirked.

Kegan began looking around. "Where are the others? I'm sure they are not too far behind you." He asked.

"Does it matter? You don't want them."

"That's true." Chase walked over to the wooden post and lifted Caleb up in the air. Kegan moved forward. "Yes, he is still alive. You would know if he was dead."

"Leave him alone Chase. I'm here, I'm who you want."

"See I don't believe you. There is some catch. I know you Kegan, you wouldn't just give yourself up that easily."

"I just want it to be over." Tears began to stir up in her eyes.

Chase walked towards her as the streams streamed down her face. "You are willing to give your life up for them?" he asked once he was close enough to whisper. She nodded her head. "Why?"

"They are my life. I wont let you hurt them because of some crush."

"Is that what you think this is?" he asked walking away again. "Some crush?"

"Is it not?"

"No, not hardly. This is revenge because you are a stupid bitch who tried to ruin my life."

"We all tried to ruin your life Chase, get over it. Stop acting like a little bitch and move on with life." She spat. "Why just me?"

"You strike an interest in me. Me and you could rule the world."

"I'm not a witch Chase. There isn't anything we can rule together."

"Why are you fighting it Kegan?"

"Fighting what Chase?"

"I want you, why cant you accept that?"

"Because I don't love you."

"Right!" Chase turned to her brother. "It all comes down to love doesn't it?" He lifted Caleb off the ground, his face bloodied. "Brother here, is risking his life because he _loves _you. Soon I bet Reid is going to come barging in here to risk his because he also _loves _you. Pogue as well and maybe Tyler too. All because of…love."

"Leave her alone." Caleb struggled to her out.

"Dear brother, is dying because he 'uses' too much. He thought when he ascended he would be able to destroy me, but he just doesn't listen does he? Now he is growing weaker and weaker, soon to kill his own self."

Kegan looked down at her brother. "What do I have to do to make you stop?" she whispered.

"What's that?"

"Tell me!" she yelled.

"Give up!" he demanded. "Give in and it will all be over."

She bowed her head, but before she could answer the door burst open.

"Don't touch her!" Reid yelled. His eyes were black as night.

"Finally!" Chase yelled. "A birthday party is definitely what we need."

"You aren't getting her Chase." Pogue replied walking up beside Reid.

"You just missed it, Kegan here just agreed with me. I leave you alone, she comes with me." Chase responded.

"What?" Reid asked looking over at Kegan who was just looking towards the ground.

"Kegan…" Pogue started.

"Oh just stop." She replied looking at them. "Its no use. We are all going to die anyways, just let him have what he wants." She had tears streaming down her face.

"No!" Reid yelled. "Why are you saying this shit?"

"Reid, its over." She replied. "I don't want to play games anymore. It hurts too bad."

"What games?" he asked.

"This game with you. That's all it is and I am tired of playing it."

"Stop!" Tyler yelled "You don't mean it."

"Kegan, we can fight this and you know it." Pogue replied.

"And you will die." She replied. "Is that what you want? He is going to win either way. This way no one will die."

"Kegan, you don't need to do this." Reid whispered stepping towards her. She backed away.

"Look at Caleb, Reid. He isn't going to make it much sooner if I don't do something."

"You know this is all touching but I got things to do." Chase retorted.

Kegan bowed her head. "I love you guys. It's the only way."

"No its not!" Reid gritted his teeth. "Don't give in to the easy way. Not this time."

"Goodbye." She whispered.

* * *

"Stop!" Caleb slowly lifted himself off the ground. "I will not let you do this."

"Caleb, you aren't going to make it much longer. You are going to turn into our father." Kegan told him. "I'm ok."

"I said stop!" he told her. "This is not her battle and you know it."

"This is too much drama for me." Chase replied. "You have five minutes to say your precious goodbyes. In five minutes, if I don't get what I want, people are going to start dying, starting with big brother."

"No!" Kegan yelled. "You win, leave them alone."

"Five minutes!" Chase spat.

"Caleb, listen to me. I know what I am doing." Kegan leaned down to her brother.

"Do you?" he asked looking up at her.

"Caleb, it's the only way."

"What about the rest of us? We just got you back and now you are leaving again."

"I don't want to be the reason you guys die."

"And I don't want to be the reason you die either." Caleb whispered.

"Kegan…" Reid walked over to her. "Don't do this."

"Reid, everything is going to be ok." She replied as tears streamed down her face.

"No its wont be." He whispered.

"You don't have to do this." Pogue stepped forward.

"He's right, we can help." Tyler replied.

"You guys know that no matter what you try to do, he is going to throw back at you three times more. He is more powerful."

"Your father said to believe in you." Reid replied. "I know this isn't what he meant."

"I love you guys." She whispered.

"Don't." Reid replied through his teeth.

She leaned down and helped Caleb to his feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Time to go!" Chase yelled from the door. Kegan looked at Reid as tears streamed down her face.

"Goodbye." She whispered before walking to the door. Pogue helped Caleb stay standing as they watched Kegan walk over to Chase.

* * *

"Listen!" Caleb told his friends. "We have to stop them. All at once, we use all the force inside us. We kill that son of a bitch."

"Caleb, it's over." Pogue replied.

"It's not over until one of us dies." Caleb spat. "Now help me out!"

Tyler looked over at Reid, he looked like he had been slapped in the face. Pogue put Caleb's around his shoulder and they walked to the barn door.

"Chase!" Caleb yelled as his eyes turned black.

"What is it now?" Chase asked turning around.

"This isn't over until I say it's over!" Caleb yelled.

Chase sighed "Caleb, I won. Let it go."

"No!" Caleb yelled.

Kegan watched as her brother fought for her. Just then a pain shot through her and she fell to the ground screaming. She was holding her stomach as it began to rain. She began foaming at the mouth. "Daddy!" she whispered as she toppled to the ground. She looked up, her eyes black as night as she reached for Chase.

"What is it?" Chase asked bending down. "What's going on?"

"Don't touch her!" Caleb yelled moving forward. Chase looked up at all four boys, their eyes black and ready to fight.

"What's going on?" Chase asked. He lifted Kegan off the ground. "What do you think you can fight me? You are weak and helpless. You can't even save your sister, let along yourselves. Give it up!"

"You give up and we will let you live!" Caleb replied.

Chase laughed. He took Kegan in his arms and began rising in the air.

"Caleb!" Reid yelled.

"On the count of three, you guys throw all your force." Caleb told them,

"Do what?" Reid and Pogue yelled.

"He has Kegan, Caleb!" Tyler replied.

"Just do it." Caleb told them.

"We are going to kill them both!" Reid yelled. "I'm not doing it."

"Reid, believe in her." Caleb replied. The rain was coming down hard, when Kegan lifted her head towards the sky. Her eyes turned black and she held onto Chase. _"Do it!" _She looked down at the brother. _"Its ok."_

"One!" Caleb yelled. Chase began laughing again.

"Let's see what you got!"

"Two!"

"Watch this_ love_!"

"See you in hell!" Kegan replied staring him in the eyes.

"THREE!" All four boys through forces of energy towards Chase and Kegan, throwing them in the air. Just then the barn exploded one more time embracing both. Reid bowed his head, as he heard Kegan screaming. Caleb dropped to his knees. Pogue closed his eyes and Tyler turned away. It was finally over. Chase was finally dead.

**Author: Ok so this is the end, they won!! YaY!! Sorry it took forever for me to update, and I know it's probably not the best of endings. I couldn't decide on how to end it but anyways, let me know what you think!! ******


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

**Author: So one more…..this is the end I promise! ******

Reid watched as the EMTs lifted Kegan's body in the ambulance. He couldn't believe he was involved in killing his own girlfriend. He turned away and walked back to the others.

"What do we do now?" Tyler asked leaning against Caleb's mustang.

"I don't know." Caleb whispered.

"What the hell happened to your windshield?" Reid asked walking up.

Caleb couldn't help but laugh. "Long story."

"I need you boys to come down to the station for a little while." A police officer replied walking up to them.

"What for?" Pogue asked.

"Two people are dead. We need some answers."

Reid looked over at Caleb. "Two people?" Reid asked.

"Yes, there was a second body recovered."

"What about the girl?" Tyler asked.

"She is going to be taken to the hospital."

"Why?" Pogue asked. "Did the boy not kill her?"

"Its procedure, all bodies go to the hospital before going to the morgue."

Pogue nodded his head. "Right."

"So if you could please follow me to the station, we can get this done and you can go to the hospital."

Caleb nodded his head.

After going to the police station to file a statement, the boys headed over to the hospital to see Kegan.

"Can I help you boys?" a nurse at the station asked as they walked in.

"Yes, my sister was just brought in here." Caleb replied softly.

"Name?"

"Kegan Danvers."

"Yes, she is in the back room all ready for you to say your goodbyes."

"Thank you." Caleb whispered. They all four began walking slowly to the back room.

"So she dies anyways." Reid replied.

"Reid…" Caleb started.

"Not now." Reid snapped. "I just want to get this over with."

Caleb nodded his head. "Alright."

They walked into the room where Kegan was laying on the bed with tubes in her mouth and IVs in her hands. "She looks peaceful." Tyler replied.

"We won." Caleb whispered softly in her ear. He rubbed the side of her head.

"I guess we don't always keep our promises." Reid replied softly.

"Reid…" Tyler had so much sympathy in his tone.

"I lost her twice." Reid punched the wall causing a hole to appear.

Kegan slowly opened her eyes. "I always keep my promises." She whispered.

Caleb laughed as he leaned down and embraced his sister. "I was wondering when you were going to come back." He replied with tears in his eyes.

"How?" Tyler asked.

"All you had to do was believe in me." She replied.

"What happened to you?" Pogue asked.

"My father." She sighed. "He gave me his power."

"We killed you Kegan." Tyler replied.

"My father has the power to heal. When I closed my eyes, I began healing myself. I felt a sharp pain meaning that he had finally given it all to me, so I just waited for Caleb to do what I told him."

"When?" Pogue asked.

"I knelt down beside him and told him to kill me in his ear. Everything would be ok." Kegan whispered. "You guys have to understand, my father was the one who understands what happened when he changed time the first time. He wasn't going to let us lose, because the Covenant would have been lost forever."

"So he _willed_ you his power knowing it would kill Chase for good?" Pogue asked.

"All four of your threw forces at him, I threw one too, killing him. The barn exploding was me throwing the force. It went straight through him. I just had to focus on not getting myself killed this time." She smiled. "Its ok you guys, it's over."

Pogue smiled as he leaned down and embraced her.

"Reid…" she replied. Reid turned around from the wall and looked at her. "I would never leave you again. I promised."

He smiled at her. "You're better at keeping promises than I am."

"Bet your ass I am." She smiled. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Now what to tell the doctors, I am suppose to be dead." She laughed.

Six months later…

"The graduates of 2007!" Provost Higgins replied into the microphone.

All the graduates stood up and threw their tassels in the air.

"YES!" Kegan yelled jumping into Reid's arms as she hugged him. "We did it!"

"Harvard here we come!" Tyler yelled.

Reid, Pogue, and Tyler all turned eighteen and ascended in the time of four months. They all had graduated and we all accepted into Harvard. Caleb had aged a great deal after fighting Chase, but he accepts it, knowing he could have died if his sister didn't save his life. Caleb looked over at her as she was smiling, hugging all her friends. He was happy everything was over and their lives could go on, with Kegan with them the whole time. Kegan ran up to his, interrupting his thoughts and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you!" she whispered in his ear as he embraced her back.

He smiled before replying. "I love you too!"

Evelyn was standing near by with the camera in her hands. "Alright you five, picture time." Reid, Kegan, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler stood together with their arms wrapped around each other for one last picture of their senior year with smiles on their faces because their lives were finally back to normal.

**The End!**

**Author: thank you to everyone who reviewed through out the whole story. I hope you guys liked it because I enjoyed writing it for you. You guys are amazing!! The whole thing is dedicated to you! Thanks!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
